Harry Black: The Argonauts and the Stone
by vanillasunrise
Summary: Harry Potter became Harry Black at 2-years-old. He lives with Sirius and Remus, and a castle full of other people. Lily and James are still alive, and have other children. How will Harry face the challenges of his childhood and first year?
1. Prologue

**Harry Black: The Beginning of the Argonauts and the Philosophers Stone**

**Summary: **Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing it. Also, I should mention that this story is greatly inspired by ksomm814's brilliant Unknown Relations story! It's one of my favorites, but it will be extremely different, Harry is known to be the boy- who-lived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prologue

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Oh Merlin. How did I get myself into this?!_'

Somehow, I knew I shouldn't have followed them down here. I knew no good could come of it. But no. Like Tracey said. I had to be the hero. Well, at least she'll have kind words to say at my funeral…though I'm not quite sure Ron will…knowing him it will be some kind of tirade of how Vie, Draco, Tracey, and I are in the wrong houses, how we belong in Slytherin. In fact, I doubt he'll even pretend to mourn. Oh god. Mourning. Dad…

"I don't have time to play games with you, Black. Kill him." The cold high voice chilled me to the bone. '_Oh well._' He thought _'At least he can't get the stone…'_

He lunged at me, strangling me…

Blackness swam at the edges of my vision…

* * *

AN: an excerpt from later in the story! You can guess when! Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: What a difference a day makes

**Summary: **Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One: What a difference a day makes...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter was a happy man. He had a beautiful, intelligent wife, two adorable sons, and three loyal best friends that were closer thanbrothers. He had his dream job, and lived in a charming house in Godrics Hollow. But his perfect life had recently been hindered by none other than that mad old bat, Sybil Trelawney. She had made a prophecy to Professor Dumbledore that Albus believed to pertain to one of his boys. Harry to be more specific. Not Henry because the prophecy said "_born as the seventh month dies…_" Harry had been born July 31st at 11:50 p.m., while Henry had been born August 1st at 12:11 a.m. Albus believed that there may have been a possibility that it related to Frank and Alice Longbottoms' boy, Neville. But alas, no such luck. Voldemort had decided to mark Harry as his equal and therefore had made him the child of the prophecy. This forced Lily, Henry, Harry, and him to hide using the Fidelius charm and Peter as the secret-keeper. They had originally planned to use Sirius, but Sirius had persuaded them that this would be 'the perfect bluff'. He was right, who would ever suspect little Peter?

He often thought it was odd that his twin boys didn't share a birthday. Then again, they didn't share much else either. Henry had James' warm brown eyes, but he had his mother's dark red wavy hair. He was too young to tell, but he seemed to have more of his mother's appearance. Harry, on the other hand, was the spitting image of James. With the exception of his bright, emerald green eyes, those he inherited from Lily. They had very different personalities, as well. While Henry acted as most babies did, Harry always seemed to be more reserved, and oddly logical for such a small child. He had already used accidental magic, just two-years-old; most children didn't until they were three or four. He was a very special child, but he loved his children equally. They were both angels in his eyes. Well, as much as junior marauders could be.

Tonight was Lily and James' first night out as a couple in months. They were going to Sirius' All Hallows Eve Party! Peter would be baby-sitting. As James fiddled with his navy blue dress robes in front of the mirror, Lily came walking in to the room wearing a flowing lilac dress exclaiming,

"James Potter! Are you ready yet?! I swear you take a longer time to get read than I do!"

"Yes, love, I'm ready, I was waiting for you, and you just didn't know it because you were waiting for me downstairs, where you couldn't see me waiting for you." He teased. An angry look flitted across her features; she huffed, turned on her heel and walked out of the room '_Uh-oh, that apparently was the wrong thing to say_.' James thought. .

"Move it, we don't want to be late." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Yes, my Lilyflower." He sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yes, my lord they never suspected a thing."

"Very good, Wormtail. You will be rewarded greatly for this." He hissed.

The snake-like figure and the pudgy-short man climbed the stairs and entered the nursery to find the two boys playing. One animatedly, the other quietly. Upon entering the room, the boys glanced up to find the noise, one returned to his playing; one narrowed his eyes at Peter, and then glanced up curiously at Voldemort.

"Ah yes, such an intelligent child. Pity I have to kill you. _Avada Kedavra._" The killing curse zoomed towards Harry, but on impact turned and rebounded on its caster. An anguished scream echoed throughout the house, the force of the spell destroying Voldemort's body, his sickly blackened soul with murderous red eyes fleeing the building. Harry was thrown across the room, injured from the explosion, and rendered unconscious. Henry was wailing. Peter was staring at the scene in shock. . Upon hearing footsteps downstairs, '_How did this happen?_' He thought as he did the only thing he could do transform into his animagus form and hide. '_The child should be dead. He should have suffered the effects of the curse. Not my master. Who will protect me now? James will surely know I am the traitor, and after all the work I went through to make them believe it was Remus.'_ The sound of rushed footsteps finally approached the nursery door, and in stepped…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile….

Miles away a small silver instrument went off, alerting Albus Dumbledore that there was a breach of the wards at Godrics Hollow. He ran to his fireplace threw floo powder into the flames, stepped in crying, "GODRICS HOLLOW!" When he arrived at the house he could hear a baby's cry. He leapt up the stairs, wand out, and cautiously approached the open door. The room was covered in bits of rubble. Henry, was crying sitting on the floor farthest away from the door, he had scratches and what appeared to be a forming bruise on his cheek, but other wise fine. Harry was lying on the floor, his tiny form surrounded by a small pool of blood. A lightening shaped cut bleeding on his forehead. He was pale. Too pale, too still. He shakily bent down to check the pulse. Thready, and weak, but none-the-less there. He ran down to the fireplace, calling out "Lighthouse" he stuck his head through to see a party in full swing.

"LILY, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS!" He yelled.

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" a concerned Remus asked making his way through the crowd.

"Godrics Hollow has been attacked. Get here. Now." He said sternly making it quite clear there was no room for argument.

He promptly pulled his head out of the fire just in time to see a figure appear and step out. Then another. And another. And another. Until all four were present.

"Move. I need to call Madam Pomfrey." He said shortly.

They complied instantly, shooting each other quick worried glances, before bolting up the stairs. They quickly came to the open door of the nursery. Lily screamed at Harry's pale, corpse-like-body and ran over to comfort Henry. James followed his wife. A very pale, grave looking Sirius bent down over his godson, stretching out a hand to check his pulse. He was alive! '_Oh thank Merlin._' Sirius couldn't imagine life without his little godson. He loved Henry, too. But Harry was his. Yes, James was his father. He was aware, but he loved Harry as his own. He was his pup.

"James! Lily! Remus! He's alive!" he exclaimed. Remus was by his side in an instant. He, for some incomprehensible reason, had been made Harry's godmother. James had joked about doing it a few times before. But when he had Remus had been shocked. Peter was Henry's godfather, while Lily's friend Ann Davies was his godmother. Ann had been killed before Henry's first birthday.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with Albus a few steps behind her; she had her arms laden with potions, and her wand at the ready. She began waving it over the small form, saying incantations and spelling potions into his stomach. Sirius, Remus, and Albus could only watch from the background. Lily and James were still at the far side of the room comforting their son. Seemingly undisturbed by Harry's condition, that is until—

"LILY! JAMES! HARRY'S LAYING OVER HERE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ANYTHING?! NOT 'Hey just curious is my two-year-old son still alive?' INSTEAD YOU'RE FUSSING OVER THE UNINJURED SON?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Sirius yelled. Remus knew that they were most likely in shock, not that he wasn't angry they were ignoring _his_ cub, but Sirius was always the irrational, temperamental one.

"I…I'm not sure…Henry could have been hurt…Harry was marked…but Henry…" Lily stumbled through the words.

"What?"

"We knew with Harry it was a possibility, but Henry…he wasn't supposed to be hurt." She answered faintly.

Sirius just stared at her in shock. She thought with Harry, because of the prophecy, was destined to be killed, but Henry being hurt was unthinkable? How could a parent think something like that? He turned, and stepped back a little when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face. It was cold, his eyes weren't twinkling, there was no benign smile on his face. He looked furious. Sirius knew that Dumbledore had visited Harry quite a few times. Testing just how powerful he was, but he hadn't known the old man had come to care for his pup…

"Lily, how can you be so cold? To your own blood. Your child none-the-less."

"I…I…"she stuttered when she was interrupted by sounds of people coming up the steps.

"Dumbledore! What in the name of sweet Merlin is going on?!" Minister Cornelius Fudge bellowed as he stormed through the door followed closely by Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt.

"Ah Cornelius, well to make a long story short, as the muggles say, Voldemort attacked, he aimed the killing curse at Harry, which appears to have backfired, leaving Voldemort bodiless, now, where was I? Oh yes. Lily, would you please answer my previous question?" He said in a falsely pleasant tone with a stony look on his face.

"I--" She was cut off yet again by Fudge.

"You-know-who? He—He's dead?"

"He's without a body, but no, he is not dead." He eyed the newly-elected Minister. He was an easy man to read. He was a typical politician: spineless, greedy. Always putting himself first, but then again, he may a valuable ally…

"He's stable now. Let's move him to Hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey called out to the occupants of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black was staring at his little godson. Lily was sticking to Henry like glue. James was standing in the doorway, unsure what to do. Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley were all seated in chairs. The Minister had gone to alert the public that Voldemort was gone. The Prophet would have a picture of Harry and a headline of his defeat of Voldemort circulating Great Britain by morning. Every witch and wizard in Europe celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, toasting little Harry Potter.

Finally after hours of tension-filled silence, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I believe we should discuss your future, Lily, James."

"They'll need plenty o' protection. Maybe they should have an Auror assigned to 'em." Moody growled.

"No. I believe it would be best to raise Harry away from the general wizarding population. Famous for something he couldn't remember, being idolized, it wouldn't be good for the child." Dumbledore replied.

"Leave the wizarding world?" James asked weakly.

"No, not leave it entirely, you will still be able to use magic, but you wouldn't be able to live in an area near witches and wizards. You must find a Muggle neighborhood."

"I won't."

Dumbledore turned to the firm, albeit, nervous voice of Lily Potter. He was about to question her when Remus cut in.

"You won't? You won't live among muggles to protect your child?" He raised his voice on the last of the sentence, emphasizing 'protect' and 'child'.

"What about Henry?! HE DESERVES HIS CHILDHOOD BROUGHT IN TO CONSIDERATION, TOO! YOU'RE ALL GOING ON, AND ON, AND ON ABOUT HARRY, BUT HAS ONE OF YOU GIVEN A THOUGHT TO POOR HENRY?! NO! HE WILL HAVE TO LIVE _**HIS**_ LIFE BEING OVERSHADOWED BY HIS HERO BROTHER! I **WON'T** HAVE IT. WE WILL CONTINUE LIVING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD." Lily had remained calm during the first sentence, but soon her words turned to hysterical shrieks.

James looked startled, Sirius and Remus disbelieving, Albus looked uncertain for a moment before his face returned to its calm mask.

"So be it. Harry will no longer be your _**burden**_. James what may I ask is your decision?" Albus asked patiently.

"Lily, we have to stay with Harry. We can't-we can't abandon him."

"So you aren't siding with Lily?" Sirius asked, a hopeful look shining in his eyes.

Lily looked outraged. Well as outraged as a person can when they are hysterically crying, and holding their son like a life line.

"What? No. Of course I'm sticking with Lily. But Lily, please let's think about this. Harry shouldn't be punished anymore. He already has had enough without his parents abandoning him." James pleaded with her. One thing was obvious. He didn't _want_ to give up Harry.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I am afraid you have made your decision. Sirius, Remus, I would now like to take this time to ask where you stand. You would be ideal guardians for Harry." '_Stupid manipulative old coot,_' Sirius thought, '_trying to make me decide between my brother and my pup…Harry…he shouldn't have to be alone…_'

"I refuse to leave Harry." Sirius stated firmly.

"Me too." Remus said, slightly unsure and so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

The look of anguish that crossed James' face was quickly replaced by anger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After nearly an hour of being shouted at by James, and being accused of trying to 'steal his family', Sirius and Remus were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. Sirius was experiencing a myriad of emotions, the top ones being sadness, anger, guilt, happiness, and rage. The sadness because they had lost two members of the Marauders tonight, anger because of the hateful words James had spewed at him and Remus, guilt because he felt happy, happy because he would be getting Harry as his own, his son, and the very thought made him want to leap with joy. Rage was reserved for Peter. The dirty rat had nearly killed not only Sirius' godson, but his own. Not to mention, he could hardly imagine what would have happened had Lily and James not been out…it was too horrible to imagine them dead. What would have happened to Harry and Henry if no one believed that they had switched secret-keepers? What he would have done to the traitorous rat if he didn't have Harry to worry about? What would have happened to Moony? He would be all alone. That his worst fear, being abandoned by all his friends.

Remus was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe it. One night had destroyed a decade long friendship. Peter was a deatheater. He gave Harry and Henry to Voldemort, knowing full well what would happen. James had said he didn't want to see them anymore. Lily had given up her own son, the son that she had loved and cared for since the day he was born. He didn't understand what had made her give Harry up so easily in favor of Henry. They had always been equal in the parent's and uncles' eyes. What had happened to change them? Now, he only had Sirius and Harry. Sirius, the immature, temperamental, prankster, who had a great deal of trouble of committing to a woman for longer than a week, was going to be raising a child. Oh no, not just any child. The-god-damn-savior-of-the-god-damn-wizarding-world. How stupid could someone be to place all their hopes on a toddler? While Remus had no doubt that Harry was powerful, he didn't think that kind of a burden should be placed upon someone. Especially his cub.

"Sirius? Remus? Are you ready to get started on the adoption papers?" Albus asked in a hushed voice, as if a normal speaking voice would crush their fragile psyches.

"Yes." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

AN: the godmother being a guy thing is something I took from my own life:] my godmother is a man. My dad's other best friend! I know I made Lily seem like a horrible person, but she's not, and she's going to regret her actions a lot. You'll see in the next few chapters! I thought that since in this fanfiction Dumbledore is going to be Harry's surrogate Grandfather, he should care about Harry a lot, not just see him as a weapon. So when he sees Lily's reaction he takes Harry away because he doesn't want him to be unloved. I always thought it was interesting how in the fictions with twins, its always the 'chosen' child who is preferred, but when you think about it, it would be a really hard job to be a parent of a child who is suppose to save the world. Now, leave me a review: ]


	3. Chapter 2: ThreeyearsLater

**Summary: **Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

David Fishwick-thanks! And I plan to continue with the whole series! So that should be 6 or 7 stories…

Panther73110: hmm…the invisibility cloak- I'm not sure yet, thanks for reminding me about that now I'm trying to work it in to Harry's part of the story, and since he IS the oldest child in the Potter family, you'll just have to wait and see if he and the Potters get close…

MaileS: Yes, actually! As it says in this chapter! Albus & Minerva are together, I know J.K. said Albus was gay, but I always thought he and Minerva flirted…a lot. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter 2: 3-years-later…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The occupants of No. 12 Grimmauld Place were proud to say they were anything but normal, thank you very much. Sirius Black was a decorated war hero, a very handsome man, and a single father. These qualities don't seem odd, unless you add in the fact that Sirius Black was a wizard. A wand-brandishing, cloak-wearing wizard. His son, Harry Leo Black, was adopted, but thanks to a potion, he looked like a mini replica of Sirius, with the exception of his beautiful emerald-green eyes. Those he had inherited from his mother, who Sirius hadn't spoken to nor seen in three years. The last he had heard, James and Lily had been living care-free in the wizarding world with their two children, Henry Matthias Potter and Jasmine Marie Potter. No one mentioned their third child, Harry. That's because after Sirius had adopted him, an issue of the Daily Prophet had announced Harry's name change. They had not elaborated on the reasons, but they had made it seem like this would be what was best. The savior of the wizarding world should be living with the best Auror, and no one in their right minds would let a child live with Moody, so their minds automatically went to Sirius. No one questioned the adoption, nor did they harass Lily and James. Life went on. And other than Lily's eyes, Harry was in every way his fathers child, same porcelain, fair skin, same shiny black hair that had a natural curl, and always fell perfectly, same aristocratic face, high cheek bones, big eyes framed by thick lashes and pink-full lips. Same fun loving personality, except for Harry's rabid obsession with academics that he got from his Uncle Moony.

Sirius Black was a very different man than the man he had been three-years-ago. While, yes, he still couldn't keep a girlfriend for longer than a week, he was now a devoted, albeit obsessive, father. He loved Harry with all his soul. He had changed Harry's middle name to 'Leo', not only to get rid of James' name, but to carry on with his family's traditions of astronomical names, while not having to name him after one of the members of his family. 'Leo' for the constellation, also out of hopes for him becoming a Gryffindor, a lion. Remus had objected to that last reason, he said they shouldn't be prejudicing Harry against the other houses. It was wrong. Remus had changed quite a bit as well. His honey-brown hair had random streaks of grey, not noticeably, but more than any 24-year-old should have and he had a few laugh lines around his liquid amber eyes. Otherwise, the years had been kind, his robes were not frayed nor patched and he had no new scars. Living with Sirius and Harry had done him good. He had his best friend to laugh with and prank. He had Harry who gave him purpose and a child to love. He was Harry's patient, reasonable parent. He loved Harry as much as Sirius did. The wolf saw him as his cub. But while Sirius was over-protective, and still had quite the temper, even if he never let Harry see, Remus would let Harry do the same things Muggle children could, and at least a few things magical children did. Harry, on the other hand, was an enigma. Somehow, he had gotten none other than Severus Snape to become his loving uncle. A loving uncle to a Potter born child, raised by none other than Sirius Black, the two people he had hated the most in school. He spent every full moon at Hogwarts, with Grandpa (Albus), Grandma (Minerva), Aunt Cissa, and Cousin Draco, and during his visits he had warmed his way into the heart of Severus Snape. Maybe it was because of all the time he spent with Cissa and Draco, who were living with 'Uncle Sevvy' or maybe it was the emerald eyes that reminded him so much of his childhood friend, with whom he no longer spoke. No one was sure, what they were sure of is that Severus cared for Harry as much as he loved Draco, his adopted son.

That was another change that had occurred these past years; Narcissa Malfoy had left her husband, Lucius, just one year before. She had tried to take Draco's twin, Lucius II, and her nephew Rabastan, but they had screamed for his Lucius I, trying to alert him of Narcissa and Draco's escape. So she had only taken Draco. She had run to Sirius to seek protection under the Black name until the divorce was complete. As soon as it was she and Draco had taken the Black name. But one day when Severus came over with the Wolfsbane potion for Remus, when he ran into Narcissa after that they had talked for hours. Narcissa moved out of the Black house, and moved into Prince Manor. She married Severus. He legally, magically, and blood adopted Draco, who maintained his blonde hair, but now had her turquoise-blue eyes. His father's looks had been replaced by his mother's and Snape's. His face maintaining more of his mothers features, with the exception of the shape of his eyes and lips; those belonged to his dad, Severus. Severus had given up his role as a spy in favor of a family, and while there was much tension between Sirius and Severus, Remus and Severus had become friends and Harry was considered his much-adored nephew, and so the Black Household became an extended family of his own. With Albus as a sort of father or grandfather to them all, and Minerva a grandmother to Harry, Aunt Minnie to Draco.

Today, the routine of these odd families would be shattered. The Blacks and Lupin, and the Snape's would all be moving into Romanov Castle. There they would be meeting other families with "exceptional" children. "Exceptional" because in the last 3 years, Harry and Draco had begun exhibiting an unusual amount of power, as well as unusual powers. Apparently, there were a several children every hundred years or so that exhibited powers beyond the norm. This generation the Ministry had decided that it would be in the best interest of the Wizarding World to train these children. Turn them into 'agents' for the Ministry. It didn't matter that the Boy-who-lived was one of the "exceptional" children. Oh no, it made it all the better, because now should Voldemort ever return, Harry would be trained. Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Narcissa, Alice, and Frank had objected profusely, not wanting their children and grandchild to be turned into weapons, even when Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Alice, and Frank were offered spots teaching them, but the Ministry had won the argument when they had threatened to take the children away. At least having their parents around, they would have a slightly normal childhood. Alice and Frank's boy, Neville, was one of the "exceptional" children as well. Neville was one of Harry's best friends, and as such, he had spent a couple nights during the full moon at Neville's house when he was first adopted. Because of this, Dumbledore had strengthened the wards, and put an instrument that would alert him if the wards were breached in his office. It was thanks to this instrument that Alice and Frank were saved from being tortured by Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rudolphous Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Junior. After only five minutes, Dumbledore, Sirius, and a team of Aurors arrived to rescue them. Frank hadn't been seriously injured, but Alice spent quite a few nights in St. Mungo's recovering, and it was ruled her immune system would never work the same. The Lestranges were sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix and Rudolphous' son was sent to their closest living family, The Malfoys. Another family wasn't so lucky, Grand Duke Nicholas Hector Alexandrei Vladimir Romanov II, his wife Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov, and his granddaughter, Genevieve Romanov were attacked by two deatheaters. Dimitri Romanov, and Helena Romanov, Helena tortured the Grand Duchess to death, and had cast the Cruciatus Curse on her own daughter, Genevieve, while Dimitri was taunting his father, who was bound to a chair, when the two were suddenly wandless, tied up, and Nicholas was released. The Romanovs, being an extremely old family and the richest in Britain (followed by the Blacks, Potters, Dumbledore, and Malfoys), and the last of the Royal Family in Russia, Dimitri and Helena received 20 years in Azkaban followed by the Kiss.

And so, Sirius Black woke up, with a feeling of dread. Harry would be raised by him and Remus, but the deal they had made with the Ministry clearly stated all punishments during training, and training missions, among other things, were to be decided by Rufus Scrimgeour. He wasn't an unpleasant man, but he certainly didn't care for Harry, and that scared him. His little baby, Harry, would be starting his magical education when he should be playing, flying, and being a normal child. He rolled out of bed, not thinking the sheets would tangle around his ankles. His thought right before falling flat on his face on the cold stone floor, were: '_Oh shit._' He turned over so he was laying on his back.

"Well, this just can't get any better can it?" He sarcastically asked the ceiling.

"Your going to jinx us you know."

He looked up to see a highly amused Remus standing in the door frame, leaning casually.

"Oh? How can I possibly jinx us? Today, we are taking a sweet, innocent five-year-old little boy, and condemning him to whatever Scrimgeour can deal out." His tone was dark, he didn't mean for it to be, but honestly, how could someone joke right now?

"You need to shower, and come get breakfast. We need to be packed and ready to go in two hours." Remus answered, he sounded solemn.

Sirius sighed, and tried to reassure himself, and Remus.

"We don't know what it's going to be like. It may be great. We may get to raise Harry normally, and he'll have a lot of friends. And who knows, maybe it will be good for us, too."

"You're right, at least we get to see him everyday."

With that, Remus turned and headed out the door. Sirius disentangled him self, and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You'll see us every weekend, and sometimes during the week, I promise, Daddy." Draco was once again trying to reassure his father, who was holding Draco and Narcissa in a very awkward hug.

"I know I'll miss you, though." Severus answered, sadly. "You'll be sure to obey your mother, and not get in to too much trouble. Right?"

"Right!" He hugged his Dad even tighter, then jumped up and ran to his room.

"He'll miss you, Sev; he's just so excited about getting to see Vie and Harry, everyday."

Severus groaned. "I didn't remember Harry was going, too. What am I going to do all alone?"

Narcissa smiled, "You won't be all alone. You'll have Albus and Minerva, and us on weekends. You're busy during the week, anyway. You have your classes, and I'll still be sleeping here most nights." She winked at the end.

That seemed to brighten Severus' mood, but not completely. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She mumbled as she kissed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Daddy?"

Sirius turned around to see his little boy shifting his feet.

"Yes, pup?" He tried to sound happy, it wasn't working very well.

"You don't want me anymore?" He whispered brokenly.

Sirius crossed the room in three steps, and pulled Harry into a fierce embrace. Then pulled back enough to look Harry into the eyes, which wasn't working well since his eyes were examining his feet.

"Of course I want you. You're mine. I love you. What would make you think that?" Sirius said this all in one breath.

"You're taking me away."

"I'll be with you."

"You will?" He looked up questioningly.

"Forever." Sirius answered simply.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Har?"

"Will you sing me my lullaby?"

Harry often asked to hear his lullaby whenever he was feeling scared or nervous.

"Sure, come here."

"They didn't have you where I come from

Never knew the best was yet to come

Life began when I saw your face

And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, ever giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep

To hold you close and feel your breath on me

Tomorrow there'll be so much to do

So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, ever giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world

In search of all things beautiful

You can close your eyes when you're miles away

And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, ever giving you up

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, ever giving you up

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, ever giving you up"

And so they sat there, father rocking his little boy until it was time to go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Romanov Castle was no where near the size of Hogwarts, but it was quite large. It was a creamy yellow on the outside with turrets capped in golden domes. It had woods surrounding it, but not dark woods, they were filled with beautiful green trees that allowed sunlight to filter through, and the floor was covered in flowers, moss, and ivy. There was a lake on its grounds, the water was a clear blue, and as if just begging you to swim. There was a small Quidditch pitch, and stables. The inside of the house was just as light, and inviting as the outside. The entry way was quite large, with a partially-winding staircase on either side with railings of gold and scarlet carpeting. The floor was white marble, and the walls had a red trim, and golden Victorian baroque wall paper. There was a table with a large arrangement of orchids, roses, and lilies. But the most intriguing thing was the large portrait. It moved, as all portraits do in the wizarding world. It was of an old, yet beautiful woman. She had waist-length auburn hair that was curled perfectly, an extremely light, almost translucent complexion, perfect angular features, and deep almost navy blue eyes. She was wearing a floor length midnight blue ball gown that was adorned with jewels in areas, a large sapphire and diamond heart necklace, a purple and gold sash, and a diamond tiara. Underneath her portrait was a small golden plaque, "Grand Duchess Anastasia Mischa Tatiana Juno Romanov, jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore. je t'aime pour toujours, mon cher."

Remus smiled as he read the message, as did Harry. Sirius understood a few of the words, but he did not speak French as the other two did.

"What does it mean?" Neville asked Remus and Harry.

"Until we meet again, I love you forever, my dear." A voice with a Russian lilt to it answered.

They turned to see a tall older man elegantly stride into the entry way, he had short silver hair, and forest green eyes that had flecks of gold and brown in them. Some people would say they were hazel, but they didn't have enough brown, no they were green, an odd colored green, but it was, in fact, green. He had a striking aristocratic face, wrinkled as it was, and a silver beard and moustache, though neither were long like Albus' was. He was wearing a scarlet cloak over a navy blue military uniform adorned with many metals and a golden sash with a red tassel and medal. At everyone in the rooms bewildered stare he cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"I am Grand Duke Nicholas Romanov. My granddaughter will be learning along side your children; as such I offered one of my homes for a training location."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Grand Duke Romanov--" Sirius was interrupted by Grand Duke Romanov.

"Call me Nicholas."

"Or Nick, right Grandpapa?" A voice rang out like a bell in the hall; it had an odd accent, like the combination of a French accent, a Russian Accent, and an English accent. A small pixie-like girl sauntered up behind him. She looked very much like a small version of the woman in the picture. She had the beautiful curly auburn hair, although the little girls had a bronze tinge and was a deeper shade and only reached mid-back; she had almost all of her features, with the exception of her nose and lips. Her nose was slightly larger than the Grand Duchesses, not big, but bigger than the nose of the lady in portrait, and the little girl's lips were fuller, and appeared red against her moonlight skin. Her eyes, she had obviously inherited from her grandfather except hers were framed by thick black lashes. When Draco saw her, he smiled enthusiastically and launched himself at her.

"Vie! I missed you!"

She hugged him back with equal excitement exclaiming, "I MISSED YOU, TOO! You prat it's been weeks! Why didn't you visit me?!"

"Genevieve, calm yourself child, you'll have plenty of time to admonish Draco later. Right now we are making introductions." Nicholas lightly scolded.

"Pardon, Grandpapa!" She looked up through her black lashes and smiled innocently.

He smiled adoringly down at her, while the rest of the room chuckled.

"It is nice to see you again, Nicholas." Albus greeted warmly.

"Albus," he smiled at his old friend, "and Minerva, tell me Albus, have you finally married this gorgeous woman?"

"Nicholas, I really don't think--" Minerva tried to answer for Albus.

"Merlin's beard, Albus, what is holding you up?" Nicholas laughed.

"I have been asking for sixteen years, Minerva believes she is too old."

"Minerva, you are as lovely as the day we met, now marry the old fool before he drives himself insane pining."

Snickers and full out laughter were heard at Nicholas' words. The Blacks, Remus, Longbottoms, and Diggorys introduced themselves. Then the door opened and five people entered the room, two adults, and three children. The adults were Aurors Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The first child was male, he appeared to be a good two years older than the other two, he had neat light brunette hair, a dark creamy complexion, and light hazel eyes. The second child looked to be the older of the two girls, and had shoulder-length full straight blue-black hair, deeply tanned Italian skin, and violet eyes. The last child was short, she had dirty blonde wavy hair that was the same length as Genevieve's, and it was pulled into a ponytail with a big pink bow. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were a light blue. She was carrying an issue of the Quibbler, and was severely mismatched. Kingsley was the first to speak.

"Hello Everyone!" He greeted in his deep cheerful voice, "May I introduce Roger Davies, Tracey Von Heston, and Luna Lovegood!"

They smiled nervously, and Tracey and Roger looked at their feet. The room was filled with silence, until—

"Where are their parents?" Draco asked loudly without an ounce of tact.

Roger spoke first, "My parents are dead."

Tracey's tone was ashamed, "My parents are in Azkaban."

Luna's tone was light, and dreamy, "My mom's dead. Daddy wanted me to get an education."

That was not true. Xenophilius Lovegood did not allow Luna to be in this program for the education. He gave her up without any qualms, he didn't know how to be a single parent, and since he didn't know, he didn't try. Roger's parents were killed by deatheaters in 1981. When he was just 2-years-old, they were murdered at the same time as Ann Davies, his father's sister. The Von Heston's were in Voldemort's inner circle, and they were caught the night after his downfall.

Before anyone could speak again, Genevieve had run over to Tracey and Luna, and did something she never did to anyone, except Draco, and her Grandpapa. She hugged them, then moved on to Roger, after which she grabbed Luna's hand protectively, and smiled at her.

"My name is Genevieve Anya Isabella Rose Calypso Romanov, I'm a Grand Duchess, I'm five-years-old, and I'm an only child, but Luna's now my little sister." She smiled as she said that last part. "And Tracey is my best friend," just as Draco opened his mouth she added, "that's a girl. Chill Dray, you're not being replaced." She winked at him.

He smiled and shook Luna's hand, "I'm Draco. Draconis Cepheus Snape." He then moved on to Tracey and Roger, repeating the gesture.

Genevieve held Luna's hand as she introduced everyone.

"This," she pointed to Nicholas, "is Grandpapa. And that is Uncle Albus, and that is Aunt Minnie, That is Uncle Sev, and that is Aunt Cissa, you already met Dray. This is Sirius Black, he's Remus Lupin, those two are Alice and Frank Longbottom, this is their son, Neville, they are Amos and Cecile, and Cedric Diggory. And this is the boy I'm going to marry." She said unabashed. Harry blushed, and offered his hand to Luna. Sirius and Remus were shaking from holding in their laughter, while Albus' lips twitched and his eyes twinkled. Minerva and Nicholas caught each other's eye and smiled knowingly.

"I'm Harry Black," he said as he shook her hand, "And some people may want to wait for me to ask them before they start drawing up wedding plans." He joked while staring pointedly at Genevieve.

Luna smiled at him, and continued to hold on to Genevieve's hand.

"You all can call me Vie, by the way, Genevieve's such a mouthful."

(an: her full names pronounced jen-eh-vee-v her nickname is pronounced Vee.)

"Especially when you add Grand Duchess and all those damn middle names." Sirius muttered under his breath, but apparently not quietly enough because Vie turned her head and mock glared at him.

"Since we will be living together, you may call Sirius, Uncle Padfoot, and I, Uncle Remus."

"No. Remus is to long, you'll be Uncle Remy." Tracey announced loudly. She had just gotten out of the orphanage, and was very much looking forward to having a family.

Remus smiled at her kindly and nodded, "Alright then, Remy. Now I have to tell you something, because we'll be living together, you'll find out eventually anyway, I can understand if you're uncomfortable being around me, but I _**will not**_ leave Harry, and I _**will**_ be teaching you. I-I-I'm a werewolf." Remus had maintained a stern, yet kind tone throughout the speech until he reached announcing what he was. Then it sounded shaky, and weak.

"So?" Roger asked. Neville, Harry, and Draco already knew about his 'furry-little-problem'.

"So? What do you mean?" Remus stared at him bewildered.

"Because, like I've been telling you, it's not a big deal, Uncle Moony." Harry said exasperated.

"Not a big deal?" He asked skeptically, but the hope on his face was evident.

"Uncle Remy, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Vie, you may." There were always questions.

"Are you going to spontaneously change into a werewolf and go on a rampage?" She asked and patiently waited for the answer.

"What? No, of course not." His tone was upset.

"Well, then as Har, and Dray both said, it is NOT a big deal." Vie stated in a firm voice with a 'you-will-not-argue-with-me' look. At that time Remus had no doubt that she was, in fact, royalty.

Remus looked amused as he answered, "Yes ma'm."

Nicholas cleared his throat and began to address the children, "Since I am Grandpapa to Genevieve, you are all welcome to call me that as well, but if you would like you may also call me Uncle Nicholas. Or Uncle Nick." He added when he received a glare from Vie.

Cedric picked up, "Right, and you can call my parents Uncle Amos and Aunt Celia." Cedric was three-years-older than Harry, Vie, Draco, Neville, and Tracey, and four-years-older than Luna, and he was the same age as Roger, but he was taller, yet slighter at the same time. He had tousled bronze hair, creamy white skin, handsome features and wide-grey eyes. His father was tall as well, but was larger width-wise than the rest of the men. He had ear-length medium brown hair, and Cedric's grey eyes. Cecile was a very beautiful woman, she appeared to be in her late-twenties, and had chin-length bronze hair, and it was very obvious that she was the one whom Cedric inherited his skin from.

"My parents will be Uncle Frank and Aunt Ally." Neville spoke up, his dark brown, almost black, hair falling into his light blue, with gold framing the iris's eyes. He was the tallest of the boys his age, and the stockiest. He had his mothers round, kind face, but his father's features. His mother was a tiny woman no taller than 5'4, and had short pixie-spiked black hair, she was very petite. His father was tall, and had broad shoulders and light brown hair. His face could be extremely kind or extremely stern. A trait, according to Neville, he got from Neville's grandmother.

"We'll be Aunt Minnie and Uncle Albus, unless you already call us something." Minerva answered for the both of them, Harry called her grandma, but she wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to. Minerva was a stern looking woman at school, but on occasions she did let her hair down. Her hair was medium length, and shiny obsidian. She smiled when around Harry and Albus, forgetting her usual stern appearance. She had glittering green eyes, and for an older woman was very beautiful.

"Uncle Sev and Aunt Cissy, though you'll be seeing a lot more of me than you will of him." Narcissa answered, she was a beautiful woman, who could very easily be mistaken for a Veela. She had long flowing white-blond hair that was pulled into a loose bun. She was tall and willowy, yet not stick thin. She had enticing turquoise-blue eyes with long magically massacred lashes, and a dazzling white smile, framed by pink lips, and had a year-round light tan. Severus was her antithesis, while he was handsome and tall, he had jet-black hair that was chin-length, and due to the potions he brewed always appeared greasy, until he married Narcissa, who found a charm to make it resist the fumes, he had dark black eyes, and pale skin from all the time he spent in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Well then, since we are all introduced, shall we retire to the sitting room to have Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt brief us on our new lives?" Nicholas asked, and when they all answered positively he ushered them into the sitting room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lightening flashed overhead in the night sky. She glanced down at her new schedule once more, biting her lip nervously. She was the youngest of the bunch, and she was all alone. In the short time they had been there Cedric and Roger had developed a friendship, as did Tracey and Draco. Vie and Draco had already been close friends, as were Harry and Draco, and Harry and Neville. She was the only one that didn't have a close friend. Sure, Vie had said she was her younger sister, but did she mean it, really? Another boom of thunder sounded, and Luna, who didn't like thunderstorms cowered in fear, jumping up off the bed, before she could stop herself she was at the room Vie had pointed out as her own earlier. She cautiously knocked on the door and called out Vie's name. She waited for a few seconds before hearing a groggy, "Come in!"

A sleepy Vie looked up from her big four-poster bed, the curtains were drawn, and everything was red, orange, gold, emerald and a silvery blue. "Luna? What's wrong?" she sounded genuinely concerned.

"I couldn't sleep…the storm scared me." Luna answered shakily.

"Do you wanna sleep in here?"

"Would it be okay?"

"What are big sisters for?" She asked with a smile.

Luna climbed into the big bed and snuggled into her big sister. Vie put a protective arm over Luna. They quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A very similar occurrence was happening just a few doors down; Draco had hated storms since he was little. He couldn't sleep. He was in an entirely different wing of the castle then Vie, so it was impossible to go there. Harry, who hated storms too, was most likely in his Dad's room. He would go to his mother, but then another thought occurred to him. Tracey. She wouldn't mind. So he snuck out of his room and knocked before stepping into Tracey's room.

"Dray? Is that you?" Tracey asked, she was wide awake and sitting on her bed, covers drawn to her chin.

"Mhm. Tracey? Are you scared of storms?"

"Yeah, mummy and daddy didn't like me to be, but I never could help it."

"Do you want me to sleep in here?"

"Would you?" she asked grinning.

"Of course!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius looked down at his son sleeping comfortably curled into the side of his body. He smiled, he didn't end up losing Harry after all, in fact, he would be spending more time with him, and while, yes, the training missions and punishments still scared the hell out of him, at least he'd always be able to comfort him. Remus was sleeping on the other side of Harry. Apparently, Harry was scared of the storm and had conned Remus into spending the night in Sirius' room. He was surprised how quickly Vie and Harry had taken to each other. She certainly was a fiery little thing, and cunning. When they went to Hogwarts, she would be a perfect Slytherin; if it wasn't for the fact she had zero slyness. They had found that out at the briefing, Harry would be going to Hogwarts. They didn't want anyone to know about the training program until absolutely necessary. And Harry and the others would certainly be missed, so they would be attending. They all be fine. Just fine.

* * *

AN: Wow, long chapter! Okay now, I need some help on the pairings! So the ones I need to know about are-

Neville- He can be with Luna or Ginny.

Roger- who should he be with?

Cedric- Cho or someone else?

Henry- Ginny or Cho or someone else?

Sirius- shall I make it a Remus/Sirius story or do another character?

Remus- Tonks or Sirius?

The rest of the pairings have already been decided, and have since the story began, they really aren't that hard to guess! Sorry about the long descriptions, I just find it easier if I have a visual in my mind of the character. They will be attending Hogwarts, but they will have had schooling prior to that, they will be going into their respective grades. I should have mentioned this earlier, Lily was already pregnant with Jasmine, so she's only a two years younger than Harry. The song is "Lullaby" by the Dixie Chicks, I sing it to my niece, not well mind you, but the general tune: ] I do realize that I took the name Romanov and Nicholas and Anastasia from the story of Czar Romanov, but it was merely because I love the names. In this story, I'm saying that the Ministry type government being instilled in Magical Russia is recent and up until then they had Royalty, not Kings and Queens, but Grand Dukes and Duchesses. Basically the Royalty was passed through the family and anyone who was a Grand Duke or Duchess ruled on a council of about 5 or 6 others. They will be training and have a lot of power and a few new powers, but it will not be one of those, "Harry's invincible and can defend himself against anything and fight two-hundred death eaters single handedly." stories! By the way, Vie grew up speaking russian to her grandmother and english and french to her Grandpapa, so she'll switch back and forth in scenes with him, like you may have noticed in this chapter she said,"Pardon!" Oh, and anyone who can tell me who Cepheus is and why I used the name as Draco's middle name I'll write a short story of their choice! So I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3:Potions,Explosions,andSuprises

**Summary: **Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3: Potions, Explosions, and Surprises**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Today, We will be learning about…" '_I am so bored. So damn bored. Sweet baby Merlin, I am so bloody bored. Stupid lecture. Stupid lecture, given by the stupid teacher filling in for Pop._' Harry was not having a fun day. He had been racing Luna this morning on their morning run after Transfiguration when he had gotten his foot caught on a tree branch, and tripped, successfully spraining his ankle. Couldn't he just have it healed with magic you ask? Oh no! Since it occurred during training, Scrimgeour had to be alerted, and he had decided to let it heal the Muggle way. '_Well of-bloody-course. Why wouldn't he want me to be in pain for weeks on end?_' Harry thought sarcastically. '_Harry, don't cuss like that. You're only eight-years-old you prat._' Vie's voice sounded in his head. He had forgotten about the special 'connection' he had with Vie. It wasn't a real connection, it only worked when they were touching, which meant it was hardly ever useful because they could just talk to each other. This little power had surfaced around age six. He didn't have it with anyone else. Nor did she. And no one else had a similar connection.

"Mr. Black? Would you like to answer this one?" He was pulled out of his reverie by this question, the one god-damn question he could not answer. Oh fine, one of the many, many questions he could not answer. He wasn't the genius. That was Roger, followed by Tracey. They were the bookworms, the brains. Neville and Cedric were the brawn. Draco and Luna were excellent strategists and killers at fencing, and sword-fighting and they joked that they were the "beauties" of the team. He and Vie were the power. More so Harry, but Vie's power level was almost equal.

"Could you rephrase the question, perhaps?"

"Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked, _'Oh dear. He doesn't look pleased._' He could hear Vie's worried voice. She had an excellent reason to be worried. Punishments around here were harsh.

"I am now, sir."

"Thanks to Mr. Black, you will all do an extra lap around the campus to night, and will receive no dinner."

Everyone knew not to complain. Complaining meant more punishment. More punishment meant bad, bad things.

"Times up, Professor Snape is here today to teach potions. You may go."

"Yes, sir." They all answered simultaneously.

"Merlin that man's a bastard." Roger grumbled.

"Rog! Could you at least wait until we're out of hearing shot? And watch your mouth!" Tracey admonished him.

"We're out of hearing shot now. May I complain about all things Professor Aimes is?"

"We know, we know, he's a bastard, he's a horrible, horrible, spineless little man. He's a pitiful teacher. Vie should slip a potion into his drink…" Luna answered, clearly exasperated by his rants.

Vie laughed with the others before answering, "Luna, language! And I prefer not to be sent to Azkaban. Thank you very much."

"I didn't say a lethal potion, now did I?"

"Ah yes, that's why we love you, little sis, such a devious little mind!" Draco laughed, throwing his head back and his arm around her shoulder.

"Excuse me, big brother, but just whose mind are **you** calling little?" indignantly throwing his arm off her.

During their time living at Romanov Castle, they had formed little sub-families in their group. Cedric, Harry, and Tracey were 'siblings'. Roger and Neville were 'brothers' and Draco and Vie were a big sis and brother to Luna. They had kept all their parents, but were much closer with the others now, particularly Vie and Sirius because of their similar personalities, and Roger and Remus because of their shared love for Greek Mythology.

Sirius was as over protective of Harry as ever. Now Remus and the rest of the group had joined in and it was expanded so they were over protective of all the kids, especially after their training mission in the Amazon forest. The parents had been told, accidently by Tracey, the story of that mission which included: one morning Harry waking up wrapped in the clutches of an Anaconda. It was then they had discovered he was a parselmouth, but since the snake was hungry, and well a snake, it had decided not to listen to Harry telling it to eat something else. So Vie killed it. A lot. Apparently, Vie was scared of snakes, and spiders, and oddly enough grasshoppers. She wasn't a bug person. During that same mission, some kind of bug stung Luna and her system went in to shock. Thank Merlin for Tracey. Tracey's extra power was healing. She could heal people using her magic, but without a wand or a spell. Her hands would omit a colorful glow, color depending on the wound, and the wound would heal. Slowly, but it would heal none-the-less.

Some kind of large jungle-cat had tried to attack Cedric, but Roger had "frozen it" and Cedric "moved" it off him, he had the power of telekinesis and Roger had the ability to make inanimate objects stop moving, not people though, not yet at least. He did however require quite a few stitches when they got back home. You may ask, why didn't Tracey just heal it? That would be because the team was split into three groups. Three very uneven and unfair groups. Cedric, Roger, and Draco (whose extra powers were the ability to make others see things that weren't there, the power of illusion, and manipulate the weather whenever feeling a particularly strong emotion) were the first group. The second was Neville, Tracey, and Luna, and the last was Vie and Harry.

It was a survival race to see who would come stumbling out of the god-forsaken forest first. The first ones out would get port-keyed to civilization. The second would get to apparate the moment they could. The third had to find Muggle transportation, _free _Muggle transportation. Quite unhelpful teams, given that Vie and Harry are quite accident prone, and that Vie was obsessing over how Luna, her little sister that she was a tad over protective of, was the whole time.

It was lucky that Neville, Luna, and Tracey were paired together, not only because Tracey healed Luna, but because Luna and Tracey walked right into a sinking mud pit, and if it weren't for Neville and his ability to control the element of earth, they would be very much dead right now. No matter how powerful they were, a sinking mud pit is a sinking mud pit. Luna's a multi animagus, a person who can turn into whatever form they please, so she was able to fly overhead as a hawk to plan safe roots for them, being a magical animagi wasn't Luna's only power, her other power was the ability to heat or cool something with her hands, which at times could be dangerous, especially if she's holding on to you and feeling particularly angry.

The anaconda was no where near the biggest obstacle Harry and Vie had encountered. Somehow they had managed to find themselves in the middle of an old ruin. A magical old ruin. A magical old ruin that had many curses on it and dangerous beasts. Vie, in her infinite wisdom, decided 'hey maybe we should just burn it!' she gets a little over enthusiastic when it comes to fire, any fire. The minute the fire appeared in her hand, she attempted to burn the place down. Big mistake on Vie's part. The ruin started shifting and acromantula's started crawling out of the walls. Hungry acromantula's. Vie screamed and jumped onto Harry's back. Courageous girl, huh? While Harry started cursing and hexing them, and attempting to find an exit, any exit, Vie finally regained some of her courage and formed a shield around the two. Harry could do this too, but why didn't he you ask? Well, that's because someone had to keep those man-eating spiders away, and apparently Vie couldn't concentrate. Vie held the shield while Harry started threw various hexes and curses at the oncoming spiders and eventually they were free to find a door. After six hours, they found one. It unfortunately was not the right one. On the other side was nothing. That's correct nothing. Not even a floor. Just the sky. It didn't make sense, until they turned around and saw another acromantula; this one was bigger than the rest, clicking its pinchers menacingly. Harry grabbed Vie's hand and pulled them out the open door. After falling quite a ways they landed on the floor of the chamber they had first entered. At first Harry and Vie thought it was some sick form of torture, until they realized, the chamber would have a door out. Continuing with Harry's broken arm, and Vie's concussion wasn't fun, but they made it out of there first.

Harry's powers were great, but rarely useful except when dueling or trying to determine if someone was dangerous or not. His ability to use wandless magic (especially since he couldn't use a wand, but had to have a staff to channel his power, a staff, a bossy, incredibly rude female staff that Nev and Dray had named Matilda.) and elemental powers (ice, air, and water) were useful while dueling, and his empathic powers, and ability to see magical aura's were great when deciding if someone was a threat to him or not, and then there was that whole communicating-through-the-mind-when-touching-thing with Vie was hardly useful in a combat situation unless they were close, then there were the facts that he could speak to phoenixes and snakes, and he had three animagus forms. Vie's powers were similar, she was an empath, she controlled the element of fire, and she could cause unbelievable, unbearable pain on someone without ever touching them. Or even coming close. No wand was needed, and it defiantly was not the Cruciatus, it didn't hurt as bad as that ability. Their empathy was different though, not only could they feel emotions, they could manipulate those around them.

Cedric's group came in second, Neville's in last. They found a ride back with some kind of Muggle nature program. Cedric, Roger, and Draco apparated out the second the reached the point the wards ran out. Draco splinched himself, lesson: never apparate when you have a broken wrist, it hurts, you can't concentrate, and you end up leaving your leg behind. Bad week for the Argonauts, which was the name given to them by Remus, approved by the Ministry. Their code names came from Ancient Greek Mythology as well, Harry's was Achilles, Vie's was Athena, Luna's was Selene, Tracey's was Hera, Neville's was Heracles, Cedric's was Ares, Rogers was Hermes, and Draco's was Apollo.

"Come on, we don't know if Uncle Sev's in one of his moods or not." Everyone looked a little worried at Cedric's statement.

"Oh Merlin. Pray to every God and Goddess you know he's not. Last time, I swear I nearly wet myself." Neville said only half-jokingly.

"Harry and Vie should enter the class first." Tracey stated, looking worried.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted at the same time. "Why us?" Vie asked, no one was sure if it was rhetorical or not, not even Vie.

"You're the empaths. The classroom may be warded to keep you from influencing emotions, but you can warn us if he's grouchy or not." Roger answered. '_Damn logic._' Harry sighed inwardly.

They arrived at the potions door, Cedric opened it, and sweet loving friends that he had, pushed Harry into the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Uncle Sev, or Professor Snape depending on the time of day, was standing behind his desk looking highly amused. His godfather chuckled and said, "Hello Harry. Threw you to the proverbial wolf, did they?"

Harry sensing that he was in a good mood today, smiled and said, "Oh yes, those are the people the Ministry has entrusted my life to. No idea why, but they did. Kind of stupid thing for them to do really, but no one ever said the Ministry was smart."

With that he pulled open the door and motioned for them to come in, Neville came through the door first, "Ah yes, Neville the cowardly lion." Harry joked.

"Well while I go searching for Oz to find some courage, why don't you look for a brain?" He joked back.

"Yes, yes and Vie can go looking for a heart, and I a home. Can we sit down please?" Roger asked. They all walked to their Potions stations and sat down. There weren't partners in this class, you worked on your potion's individually. He was on edge, this Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark arts were the only classes someone was better at than him. And like those classes, this person happened to be younger than him.

"Congratulations, Roger, Cedric, Vie you have now made it to Advanced Potions, at such young ages. Most of my sixteen-year-old students don't make it this far."

Cedric and Roger received their letters in September and November, the school year was already started, and therefore they had to attend next year, so even though they were three years older, they couldn't attend until next September 1st. To attend Hogwarts you have to receive a letter on your birthday before September 1st, and since Cedric's birthday was November 28th and Rogers was September 12th, they could not attend. Vie was in Advanced Potions because she had a special talent for it, she had been brewing since she could read. She was Uncle Sev's favorite student.

"Harry, Draco, you're now in fifth year, and Neville, and Tracey, you are now on fourth year potions, correct?" Professor Snape asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yes, sir." Harry always joked that he asked questions he already knew the answers to because he enjoyed being called 'sir'. Though, unlike Scrimgeour, it wasn't a power trip, just pure amusement. Harry and Draco also had a talent for potions, they just weren't obsessed with it like she was. Harry's best subject was Defense, while Draco's was charms.

"Luna you'll be working on a very complex third-year potion. Open your book to page 24, Harry, Draco, page 92 ,Neville and Tracey, open your books to page 5, Cedric, Roger, Vie, I'll get you the instructions on how to brew a new potion I invented." Snape said this all with a goofy smile gracing his face.

"Uh…sir?" Draco spoke up.

"Yes, my little Dragon?" At these words Draco flushed various degrees of red, and the class burst out laughing.

"Well, since Dray's too busy trying to disappear, why don't I ask? Sir, what is with the smiling?" Cedric asked his voice thick with laughter.

"Good news. That's all." He said with pure joy and excitement in his voice. "It will be announced at dinner tonight."

The laughter died, and the children looked solemn.

"We won't be at dinner tonight."

"Again? That's the sixth time this month." That wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't only the 17th.

"We were learning about goblin rebellions, he was boring, I dozed. He asked me if I was paying attention, which I wasn't, then he tricked me, and I fell for it and asked him to rephrase the question, and we got an extra lap and no dinner." Harry said all this in a monotone voice.

"That's all you did? Dozed off during goblin rebellions?" Severus knew that the punishments were more severe for these kids, but no dinner, and an extra 3 mile lap on top of the other 2 they all ready ran? That was ridiculous. They made them burn more calories then they ate. It's a miracle with the diet they have that they have any fat on their bodies at all.

"Yes, sir." They all chorused. And with that the joyous atmosphere dissipated. The class passed in silence. Everyone's potion was brewed to perfection. They were dismissed, Draco gave his father a hug, and they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired coming up behind Vie.

"Testing multiple different potions' ingredients explosive properties. It's fun, wanna help?" After their trip to America, her accent got even stranger, picking up an American lilt, as well. Potions and explosives…Vie's two favorite things, well other than shoes, Vie was not very girly, she dressed well, but she was never truly girly. Except when shoes were involved.

"You and explosives, Merlin, why do they let you near anything potentially explosive?"

"I can't help myself. The fire, it's just so pretty!" She answered enthusiastically.

She added an ingredient and held another one over the melting-proof cauldron, "Okay, now after I add this ingredient, RUN!" She added the ingredient and they both took off in a dead sprint.

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure it should have--"

The cauldron exploded and Harry and Vie were thrown backwards. They sat up coughing.

"Exploded." She finished happily.

"Your insane. You know that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was clutching a stitch in his side. Neville had just spontaneously reclined on the grass, but perhaps collapsed would be more accurate word. Vie was walking around in circles, trying to get her breath back. Cedric had given up and was walking the last ¼ mile. Roger supporting a very out-of-breath Draco, who looked dangerously close to puking. Tracey was in fact puking, and Luna was sitting on the grass prodding Neville. No doubt checking he was still alive.

"I never want run again." Neville stated the second he got his breath back.

"Oh Merlin, my legs are on FIRE!" Tracey exclaimed.

"We don't even get to sleep now, Oh no, we get to go up stairs, take showers, and go to the dining room and watch everyone else eat." Harry grumbled.

Severus had tried to talk sense into the teacher, which had in no way worked, but when Albus tried, they were granted permission to be in the room, but not to eat.

When Cedric showed up, and caught his breath, they headed into the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were all gathered at a long table, Nicholas was at one head of the table, Albus at the other, to the left of Nicholas was Vie, and to his right was Frank. Albus had Minerva on his right, Severus on his left, next to Severus was Draco, and next to Draco was Narcissa. Next to Vie was Luna and next to her was Sirius next to Sirius was Harry, Next to him was Remus. Neville was sitting in between Frank and Alice, who had Roger, and next to her was Tracey, then Kingsley. The adults had chatted merrily with the kids throughout dinner, although Sirius and Remus focused their attention almost solely on Harry.

"So, what was today like? After your wondrous time in transfiguration, that is?" Sirius said with a wide grin and a wink. Sirius was his first subject of the day, and they shared a three-room-suite, so he knew how Harry's day went until after his class.

"Terrible."

"Why so bad?" Sirius asked, his grin slipping from his face.

"I twisted my ankle while racing Luna during training, and then I got this lovely little punishment from the stupid teacher that substituted for Pop." Harry had taken to calling Remus "Pop" or "Pa" because he was his second father, but it would be much too confusing to have two Dad's, so Harry called him Pop. Remus had been overjoyed at the change. "Then we were all ran nearly to death."

"Professor Aimes is a bit of an asshole." Sirius answered.

"Padfoot, language." Remus scolded. He then turned to Harry, "So nothing fun happened today?"

"Well, Potions was sort of fun, and Vie and I experimented with some potion's ingredients, and the race was fun until I tripped…oh. Pop, how do you trick me into admitting I had fun when I am trying so hard to be morose?" He asked mock-angrily.

"Padfoot was getting that maniacal gleam in his eye, sorry cub, but not even Scrimgeour deserves that."

Harry laughed, and grinned at his parents. They were his favorite people in the world, followed closely by Grams, Grandpa, and the Argonauts.

Someone's throat cleared loudly and everyone glanced up from their conversations, Severus was standing there with the same goofy-smile on his face that he had had in Potions, "Narcissa and I have some great news, a few weeks ago--"

He was interrupted by Narcissa, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone cheered and Draco looked like he may be sick from the fact that he just confirmed what his mother and father did or explode from happiness that he was going to be a big brother, officially.

Severus looked a little angry about being cut off, but he quickly got over it and exuberantly hugged Draco, and then was pulled into an embrace by Minerva, then by Albus, then Harry, and finally Remus and Sirius. The rest shook his hand. That is until Tracey exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!" And everyone piled on Severus, but made sure to be extra careful with Narcissa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was sitting on the sofa next to Sirius and Remus, they were talking casually while Harry leaned on his Dad's shoulder, and listened occasionally adding something. Their lives had changed so much, once they were just the Uncles, then they became the Parent and the Uncle, and then they became the parent's. Life was so much simpler when they were in their suite, when they went out into the castle, they had to worry about Harry's training, and where his next training mission would be, and their social lives, albeit they were dull and didn't really have any drama, but they worried about their lack of social lives. Although, when you lived isolated from the world, spending your time training children, it's kind of hard to go club hopping. Now they had yet another thing to deal with, James was becoming persistent about visiting Harry. Eventually he would wear Scrimgeour down. They couldn't take him away, but Sirius and Remus weren't sure if they were ready to face him yet. Also, how would they explain all of it to Harry? They had never told him about Lily and James. Only time would tell what's in store for this little family…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Nev." Roger said as he walked into Neville's room, and plopped down on the bed. Neville's room was decorated in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, Gryffindor for his dad, and Ravenclaw for his mum. He had Herbology with his mother, and Charms with his father. They had history with Uncle Moony (as the kids had taken to calling him.) and Transfiguration and Dueling with Uncle Padfoot. Narcissa taught Ancient Runes, and Wizarding Etiquette. Uncle Nick taught potions whenever Uncle Sev wasn't able to. And occasionally Uncle Albus would come in to teach them transfiguration or dueling. Moody oversaw their training, and Kingsley helped them with Muggle defense, and their physical training.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Mum and Dad," Roger had in everyway been adopted by the Longbottoms, "they keep talking to me about Hogwart's, and ordering me to write letters."

Neville laughed and looked at him incredulously, "Already?! There's still almost a whole year left before you go! Wow, they must be really worried you'll forget them."

Roger laughed, and then turned serious, "I won't, you know?"

Neville's lips curled into a small smile, "Yeah, I know. You have to write me, too, by the way. A separate letter from mum and dad, letting me know all of the stupid things you do."

"Stupid, when, dear brother, have I done anything stupid?" He asked half-joking, half-insulted.

"How about that time you decided to put cooking oil on the bottom of your sled, and went down that big hill? I swear, you would have been-half—way—to—china—by—now—if—the-wards-hadn't—stopped you!" Neville was laughing so hard he had to take quick breaths in between words.

"That was a brilliant plan for a 9-year-old." He answered in an offended tone.

"Roger, you're a genius, that was in no way a good plan."

"Fine, you'll get a separate letter."

* * *

David Fishwick: Thanks for your input! And reviewing every chapter! You're great!

HHrbelong2gether: I would never remove Hermione, she's my favorite! She'll come in later in the story then be one of the top characters. She's important to the story! Percy is going to be with Penelope, so I was thinking maybe Susan Bones and Roger? Let me know it will be quite a while before anything happens anyway. Thanks for your review!

HarnGin: Thanks, I hope you enjoy it. I must be obvious because James will be visiting his son, not in this chapter, but the next. And he and Lily, a few weeks after October 31st were already asking for Harry back, James want to give Harry up, and Lily came around and was depressed about what she said (although she still loves Henry more), but Sirius had already adopted him. James just supported Lily. He really loves Harry, but you'll get to see in the next few chapters what happens. Thanks for your review!

Ayiz: Yep. You guessed it.

Vellouette: first of all, that review was awesome. I don't like Ginny very much either. Hmm…Cedric and Katie Bell? I never thought about that, but I definitely will now. I think you'll be pleased with my story, and I'll be adding a lot of Sirius, Remus, and Harry scenes. No, Genevieve's name was going to be Evangeline originally, but it didn't fit her character. I tried to change it, but the Document thing is down! Your reviews are amazing, you got the whole Lily and James thing spot on! James and Harry are going to reconnect! I think Henry being with a Slytherin girl would be a good idea, I hate how segregated the Houses are. A new godfather? Hm…that's a good idea, maybe that's what James will be! And Harry most definitely will not be with Ginny. I really can't stand that girl. Thanks for your review!

Pendragon aka Black Prince: Sorry, I can't comply with the Draco/Luna one. Draco already has someone. Thanks for your review! I'll take your other pairings into thought, all though one of them is already confirmed!

Historybrat: Thanks for your review! I'll do what I can: ]

Lady-water-tiger: thanks for your input, is Li Su a new character? If so, give me details on her, maybe I'll use her.

Power214063: you're right, also because Cepheus was the father of Andromeda, which would make sense he's the father of Bellatrix and Narcissa as well! You can request a short story!

xXAmberXx: Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines, thanks for your review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Ireallyhateyou.: Well, I can't please everyone, sorry that you don't like it anymore. The new characters were important to the story, but as I said I can't please everyone. Thanks for your review!

BELLE: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Keeperoliver: good ideas, a lot of them I hadn't even considered! Thanks!

MaileS: Neville and Luna seems to be everyone's favorites, so I think that is the one I am going to do!

AN: Okay, I added the Amazon training mission because I thought it would be a cool way to let you know what their "extra powers" were. Also, it showed their strengths and weaknesses. They all complete each other. I realize some of you may not like the idea of them having extra powers, I promise it is necessary to the story, but it won't make them invincible, and they won't be jaded, bitter children. These are not the Powers the Dark Lord knows not, and it will still be a struggle against Voldemort, no matter how powerful they are, they're just kids, and they don't have dark magic. Thanks for all your reviews! Right now it seems like people would prefer Neville/Luna. Also, if you don't want Hermione to be with Ron, maybe Roger would be a good choice! Some people don't like Vie's character, I realize maybe it's because I made her seem perfect, but she's not. Right now, Harry doesn't seem so flawed either, but they have flaws. All of them do, especially Vie. Next, this will not be a Harry/Ginny story. And for the time I'm keeping my options open so Remus and Sirius will be bachelors unless that develops later on. I thought it would be a good time for some Neville and Roger parts, I feel like they don't have a big enough part in the story. For all you Sirius, Remus, and Harry fans the next chapter should please you! Oh, the living arrangements are thus- each family has a suite. For instance, the Longbottom family sweet is a three-room-suite with two bathrooms, a room for each child and Alice and Frank. Then there is the Snape family Quarters, which has 2 bedrooms, and a bathroom. The Diggory family Suite, which has 2 rooms as well, then the Marauder Suite, which has 3 rooms, one for Sirius, Harry, and Remus. The girl's all share a three bedroom suite, with two bathrooms because Nicholas has his own suite, and while Vie had her own, she traded it so she could share living Quarters with the two orphaned girls.


	5. Chapter 4:'Tis the Season

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4: 'Tis the Season**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kings Cross was packed; Muggles were greeting family and friends that had just arrived. Many oddly dressed people were making their way to space in between Platform nine and ten, if the Muggles had been paying attention, they would have seen the oddly dress families, and parents welcoming children that had appeared through the brick wall in between the two platforms. That is because they were wizards and witches (mostly), waiting near the Platform to welcome their children home for the holidays from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Four adults and six children were weaving their way through the crowd. To most the witches and wizards in King's Cross, the adults were quite recognizable. There was Amos Diggory, Head of the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures for the Ministry, his wife, Cecile Diggory, who was rumored to teach Arithmancy at some private school. (AN: She teaches the Argonauts Arithmancy. She wasn't mentioned before because Neville didn't have her, but Ced and Rog did.) The other two were the famous ex-Aurors, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom. Nobody paid any attention to the children with them, but if they had they would have noticed the 9-year-old raven-haired boy, they would have found he was a mini-replica of Sirius Black, and that he had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. If they had noticed these two traits, they would have recognized him as Harry Black, the Boy-Who-Lived. As it was, no one was paying attention. His companions included a very beautiful black haired, violet eyed little girl, a mischievous, pretty auburn haired, green eyed girl, a very angelic-looking, innocent dirty blonde, blue eyed girl, an aristocratic white-blonde haired boy, and a tall 9-year-old dark brunette, with incredible blue eyes. Had they been paying very close attention to Harry's cohorts, they would have noticed their protective stance around Harry. The expressions they were all wearing brightened considerably when they saw two first-year-boys making their way over. One was tall, with dark-toned skin, curly light brown hair, and hazel eyes; the other was shorter, and thinner with bronze tousled hair, and grey eyes.

"Mum! Dad!" Cedric exclaimed while greeting his parents with a very exuberant hug. Roger pulled his father into an embrace without saying a word. Then they both hugged their Uncle Padfoot.

After which, Roger pulled Neville, Tracey, and Vie into a hug simultaneously, While Cedric did the same to Harry, Luna, and Draco. They switched groups, and when they pulled apart Cedric draped an arm over Harry's shoulders, Roger ruffled Neville's hair, Vie grabbed Luna's hand, and Tracey jumped on Draco's back.

"How was your school year, boys?" Sirius asked, smiling at the children's enthusiastic greetings.

"It was amazing! The castle is huge, and the stair cases MOVE! Why didn't you tell us that?! I spent an entire hour one day looking for the Transfiguration classroom!" Cedric exclaimed. Roger laughed, and added,

"Poor Hufflepuff's, their the subjects of the Weasley twins pranks, after the Slytherin's that is."

"Oh Circe, the Weasley twins."

"Who're these 'Weasley twins' you speak of?" Harry asked, being the son of the Marauders, all pranks were intriguing to him, though he hardly ever participated.

"They are this generations Marauders. It's horrible." Cedric said jokingly.

Sirius looked offended, frightened, and amused all at the same time. "Are they worthy successors to the Marauders?"

"If the going away prank was anything to go by, I'd say so."

"What was the prank?" Vie cut in.

"Charmed the Slytherin table so whoever sat at it would have their clothes changed to Gryffindor Colors, and 'Gryffs Rule!' spelled across their foreheads." Roger answered, still laughing at the memory.

"I bet Uncle Sev wasn't happy about that." Luna said, shivering at what the reaction of one, Severus Tobias Snape would be.

"Twenty galleons says this mess gets blamed on my Dad somehow!" Harry was snickering after he said that, until Sirius mock-glared, then his snickers turned into loud laughter.

"I'll take that bet!" Sirius turned his glare onto Vie.

"Come on you brats; let's get back to the Castle." Frank said chuckling at their antics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"YOU'RE HOME!" Alice said happily, wrapping her arms around her oldest son.

Narcissa walked into the room, holding her six-month-year-old daughter, Cassiopeia. Cassie had Narcissa's eyes and Sev's dark hair.

"She's gotten so big! Heh-woh-wittwe-Cassie!" Cedric cooed at the baby. Smiling and making faces in an attempt to get her to smile.

"I always thought it was funny, how a baby can take a normally rational person and turn them into a babbling-idiot." Remus spoke from the winding staircase.

Sirius chose that time to walk in, "Ah! Wook at wittwe Cassie, such a cutie, yes you are, you're such a cutie!"

"Case closed, by the babbling-idiot that is Sirius Black." Remus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why must you hurt me, when I give you nothing, but love, Moony?" Sirius said pouting.

"Ah, Padfoot, you should stop making it so easy."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Shut it!" Everyone looked at Cecile, she had never done that before, yes she had told them to be quiet many times, but it was always accompanied by a please. The two grown men cowered in fear of the mother.

"So…" Vie tried breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Anywho…" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say, so he blurted out something incredibly stupid, "Dad, how did your date go the other night, you didn't get home till morning and then we had class so I didn't get to ask…"

His words died down at the realization that Sirius had a date, and was out till morning. '_Oh Merlin. I'm going to be sick._' And with that Harry ran to the nearest WC. Everyone else just stood in the Foyer, not sure what do to. Remus, Vie, Draco, Tracey, Alice, Amos, and Frank appeared to trying to stifle their laughter, while Luna was looking confused, Sirius was blushing, Roger and Cedric were laughing, blushing, and looking at the floor and Cecile and Narcissa were looking at Sirius disapprovingly. Nicholas chose this time to walk in the room.

"Cedric! Roger! You're home! Why didn't you come say hello?" He said then pulled the boys into a hug.

"Well, Grandpa, we were going to, but then…well…things got awkward." Cedric his voice a near whisper, unsure how to answer.

"What happened?"

Remus took a calming breath, then relented the details of their arrival to him, by the time it was over the only ones who weren't laughing were Sirius, Narcissa, and Harry, who had come back in the room.

"I never, ever, ever want to hear that you do that, again." Harry was pale, and looked embarrassed.

"Come on Harry, I'm sure Uncle Padfoot isn't the only one who does it. Look at my parents; they have a baby for Merlin sake." Dray answered, unfazed by the bewildered stares he was receiving from the adults.

Harry's face took up an odd expression, something between an embarrassed-I-forgot-to-put-on-pants-today, and an I-just-swallowed-a-cockroach look. He grabbed Vie's hand for silent support. '_This is horrible._' He thought, her answer was giggling uncontrollably.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dad, do I have to wear these? Can't I just wear my normal robes?" Harry hated dress robes; they were so proper, and constricting.

"'Fraid not, pup. The Ministry invitation said 'best-dress' and before you ask, no we cannot skip the event, Scrimgeour ordered it, and I don't want you to get punished on Christmas." Sirius stated firmly.

It was December 22nd and the Ministry was holding one of its stupid Holiday Balls. For some reason, they were allowing children to attend. Ministry employees and those who have made large donations were invited. Which meant, Sirius had to attend, as did Narcissa because of their contributions to Ministry-ran-charities, The Romanovs were invited because of their multiple donations, The Longbottoms because of Franks ex-Auror status (Sirius as well), and the Diggory's because Amos was an Head of Department. Also, all the Argonauts, and anyone who taught them were technically Ministry employees, and as such had to attend.

So Harry fidgeted in his dark green robes, while Sirius fixed his charcoal-grey dress robes one more time, and Remus sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling in his gold robes looking like he was about to be walked to his own execution.

"I think I'd rather be punished."

"NO, you would not." Sirius stated firmly, still remembering the last punishment Harry had received.

**Flashback**

Draco and Harry had been practicing their fencing, when Harry got dangerously close to the edge of the grand staircase; he over-balanced falling sword and all down the steps. He had broken his leg in two places, dislocated his shoulder, and received a fairly deep gash on his lower thigh. Scrimgeour just happened to be stopping by at the time, and decided that the perfect punishment would be for him to live with his injuries until Monday. It was Friday. So they had brought Harry up to his room, and done their best to make him comfortable. Sirius and Remus spent every second near Harry, Albus and Minerva had taken time off work to come see him.

"Oh Harry dear, are you alright?" Minerva fussed over him, adjusting his pillows, it was one of the few times he was conscious and even with a pain relieving potion he was clenching his teeth and shaking.

"I've been better…"

Sirius smoothed his son's hair and kissed his forehead.

"You should sleep." He said soothingly.

"Dad, a few hours awake won't kill me."

"Your Dad's right Harry, your body will heal faster if you get more sleep." Albus said patiently.

"But Grandpa, it's not Monday, yet."

"You're not going to sleep until Monday, little one?" Minerva asked.

"No Grams, I have to wait until Monday to be healed, Scrimgeour mentioned something about learning my lesson for klutziness or something like that."

The look on Albus and Minerva's faces were truly terrifying.

When Monday rolled around, a Healer came over and healed him. Although, she had to re-break the bones that had begun to heal, and she had left Harry conscious and fully aware while she did so.

**End flashback**

There was a knock on the door, it cracked slightly to reveal Alice Longbottom wearing a v-neck bell sleeved floor-length satin-form-fitting-evening gown, her usually spiky hair was curled around her face, and around her neck was a beautiful necklace with a single ruby teardrop hung elegantly.

"Well, don't you boy's look handsome," She said with a wide smile, "It's time to go; we'll all be apparating to the designated location, grab a kid to side-along apparate."

"Dibs on Harry." Remus said before Sirius could challenge him. Harry beamed at Remus.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled.

"I'll be taking Neville, and Frank will be taking Roger, Nicholas will be taking Vie, and Severus will be taking Draco, while Narcissa takes Tracey, and Amos is taking Cedric, and Celia is apparating her self since concentration has never been her strong suit, so why don't you take Luna?"

"Is she in her room still?"

"Yeah, so is Vie, you wouldn't mind collecting them for us would you? No ones had any luck getting them to leave, yet. Thanks, you're a lifesaver." She was out of the room before he could say anything.

"Are you guy's coming with me or do I have to go alone?"

"I'll come." Harry offered with out hesitation.

Remus smiled at Harry lovingly and nodded his head.

They walked through the castle until they came to the Girls Suite. They knocked heard a sing-song voice say, "Come in." And entered to find Luna sitting in front of a grand vanity with Vie behind her adding a beautiful diamond and sapphire clip into Luna's hair that was pulled into a beautiful up do with ringlets spilling over that brushed her neck and framed her face, she was wearing a navy blue gown that reached her ankles, and silver jewel-adorned sandals. Vie had put a bit of mascara, and lip gloss on her. Vie had her own hair pulled into a neat ballerina bun with a golden tiara that had small diamond inlays. Her dress was vibrant emerald, with long sleeves, and fanned in a princess cut at her waist, cutting off mid-calf. She wore slightly elevated green open-toe heels, and had mascara, and her usual cherry chap-sticked-lips.

"Wow. You look pretty."

Vie looked Harry, her eyes glinting, "You say that like it's an uncommon occurrence."

"No, it's just. Never mind, may I escort you ladies to the apparition point?" He asked, flashing a patented Black lop-sided, grin, and offering them each an arm.

"Hmm. I don't know." Vie teased.

Luna grabbed Harry's arm and he threw Vie a cheeky grin, "Fine, I'll just escort Luna."

Before he could leave, she had kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"That is no way to talk to your future wife." She said with a smile, referring to the time she had told everyone Harry was going to marry her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sirius's POV**

The Ministry Ball room had never looked better, glittering fairy lights were all over the hall as well as a massive, gold and crystal chandelier, the cherry wood floors were shining, and the massive Christmas tree was decorated to perfection. The rest of the decorations were made out of ice that had been charmed to never melt. Everyone was laughing and dancing, and smiling, except for Remus and me.

"He's here Moony."

"I know, Padfoot, I saw him." Remus said irritably.

"What if they try to talk to him?" I had a panicked edge to my voice as I glanced over at my son, spinning a laughing Tracey, and smiling like he was having the time of his life. I was always so afraid I would lose him, whether it be to the ministry or the Potter's.

"I don't know." Remus sounded so helpless. We weren't ready to let James back into our lives, but what if Harry decided he would rather live a normal life with Lily and James, I wasn't sure what I would do, Harry was my life. I watched as the song ended and Harry finished his dance with Tracey, I watched as he snuck up on Vie and Draco, I watched as she said something, hit his harm, and then held his hand as he instinctively moved closer to her. I watched as he laughed, then froze to look at something. I couldn't see what it was, but Draco and Vie had both took a slightly more protective posture and looked at the thing, too. I watched as Cedric and Roger came up behind them, and they whispered to each other. I watched as they walked towards our table, I saw Harry's adorable face scrunch up in confusion, and I then I averted my gaze to look at the thing, the thing was a person, a person formally known as my best friend, my brother, and Prongs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**James** **POV**

I watched from across the hall at an adorable boy dancing with a violet-eyed little girl. I watched the black-curly-haired 9-year-old little boy with longing. He was my child. The child I never got the chance to know. The child Lily and I abandoned. Lily and I had tried many times to find him, but the Ministry always said it was 'Need-to-Know' and that we didn't. Just a few yards away from Harry, was his twin, Henry, talking animatedly with his red-headed best friend, Ron Weasley. My daughter, Jasmine, was giggling with Ginny, her best friend. Harry was finished twirling the raven-haired little girl and now was sneaking up on a white-blond haired boy in light silvery robes and a petite auburn haired girl from behind. When he poked the girl she turned with a small yelp, and slapped him on the arm, smiling. He smiled back, snickering. The girl grabbed his hand and held it; Harry began to laugh, then stopped suddenly, and turned, catching my eyes with his own. He stared at me curiously, next to him the auburn haired girl, and the blonde boy stared at me, as well. From behind two older boys approached smiles fading when they noticed the tense atmosphere. The bronze-haired boy in the royal blue robes looked at the girl and asked her a question, who motioned for him to lean in and whispered something into his ear. He passed it on to the boy next to him in the deep crimson robes who whispered in the blonde kid's ear. They all turned their attention back to me before turning and walking away. Harry left first, and the rest followed forming a shield around him. '_Does he know who I am?_' I wasn't sure to be happy about this or not, if he did I wouldn't have to explain, but he would probably hate me. I followed the group of children with my eyes until I met the eyes of someone whose stare was cold, void of emotion, and icy blue. I was being given the death-glare of Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Harry's POV**

The song had just finished and I stopped spinning Tracey, she looked so pretty with mirth sparkling in her violet eyes. Her hair was in a half-up do, elaborately braided. She had a deep cranberry dress on with a cream colored sash around her waist. And the sparkling cream ballet flats with cranberry bows. She looked just like a Christmas angel. I was creeping up behind Vie and Draco, I felt someone watching me, but I figured it was just my father. I poked Vie in the side she yelped and turned to face me.

"Harry, you prat, you scared me!" She smacked me lightly on the arm, and smiled at me, her beautiful smile, with her slightly gapped front teeth. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly in hers.

'_The black haired man at the far table has been staring at you for the past few minutes._' He could hear Vies thoughts echo through his head.

'_Oh?_' I thought skeptically.

'_No, Harry, I'm lying to you._' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I laughed.

I looked at the far table, and sure enough my eyes connected a pair of warm brown eyes. I froze. There was something familiar about those eyes. I tried to 'taste' his emotions, but there were too many people in the room, and I hadn't mastered the ability to isolate emotions from far away, yet, and I wasn't close enough to be able to concentrate on what was coming off him. I concentrated on his magical aura.

'_Well, he's certainly not a Death Eater. There's no dark mark, his magic is light, although it looks like he has cast an Unforgivable or two in his lifetime. But that could mean he was an Auror. Know who he is?_'

'_No, but the Auror career fits, he has an Order of Merlin, third class pinned to his robes._'

'_So he was definitely an Auror before October 1982. That's not much to go on. He's an animagus. Does he have a crest on his robe?_'

'_Yep, I don't recognize it, though._'

Ced and Rog came up behind us, I didn't break my eye-contact with the familiar stranger. I vaguely heard Ced ask what was going on, and Vie motion for him to lean in, she whispered something to him, and he passed it on to Roger who passed it on to Dray.

'_Let's go get something to drink, Harry._'

I broke my gaze and turned towards the table, I walked back more confidently than I felt, but I was still confused of why that man had seemed so familiar…and then I saw my Dad lock eyes with the stranger, and my Pop's look in the stranger's general direction. It was intense, I could feel waves of hurt, anger, sadness, and fury pouring off the three. I grabbed Vie's hand and laced our fingers together.

'_Hey do me a favor?_' I asked.

'_What is it?_'

'_Try to read my dad's emotions right now._'

Her face scrunched up in concentration.

'_Woah, those are some strong emotions, something tells me he's been holding them in too long._'

'_Maybe it's stronger because they have mutual feelings of disdain?_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Narrator's POV **

Harry had turned his face to look at her when he collided with someone. The boy had a pale pointed face, steely eyes, and a permanent sneer that just made Harry want to hit him. He had white-blond-hair like Draco, but his features were different. Kind of like pictures of Draco before Sev adopted him.

'_It's Draco's twin Harry, Lucius II._' Vie's voice sounded in his head.

"Excuse me." Harry said politely.

He sized Harry up, no doubt making sure he was a 'worthy' pureblood, and then extended his hand to Harry, "Lucius Ophisicus Malfoy the Second. And you are?"

"Harry Leo Black." He shook his hand, after all, just because his fathers an evil bastard doesn't mean he is.

The dark haired boy next to Lucius extended his hand, "Rabastan Mortemis Lestrange."

It was then Lucius' eyes wandered over to Draco. "My, my, if it isn't my dear brother, Draco, how's mum?" He said mockingly.

"She is doing very well, Lucky, I'll tell her you asked." Draco said with a sneer of his own, which he was the master of, no one can match Draco's sneer, well except for Uncle Sev.

"Don't-call-me-that!" Lucius growled. Obviously he wasn't a fan of the nick-name Lucky.

"Look, it's the blood traitors, Potty and the Weasel." Rabastan announced, looking behind the group.

"Shove it, Lestrange." The red-haired boy said. It wasn't hard to pick out the other members of his family; all you had to do was look for flame-red hair. He had royal blue eyes, and freckles across his long nose. He was taller than the rest of the children, except Neville, Cedric, and Roger. His dress-robes were black, and appeared to be a little worn, as if they were hand-me-downs. The boy with him was short, skinny; he had round glasses and messy, wavy dark red hair, and the same eyes as the man that had stared at Harry. His robes were a deep brown that looked expensive. He most likely came from an old wealthy pure-blood family like Harry, Draco, Lucius, Rabastan, Vie, Tracey, and Neville. Not all purebloods were rich, though.

Rabastan's face turned red, and he drew his fist back, ready to punch the Weasel, or whatever his real name was. Just before it reached Ron's face, Harry had grabbed his fist. Lucius and Rabastan glared at Harry, but his gaze never wavered, nor did he relinquish his space in between The Weasel and Lestrange.

"Now, now, boys, lets not cause any trouble." Vie said in her patronizing tone.

"Why would we listen to you?" The Weasel asked her irately, "Better yet, who are you?"

"Full name or not?" Vie asked with an amused grin, she was clearly going to have fun with this.

"Full." The Weasel looked at her as if she were incredibly stupid, oh just how wrong he was.

"Title, too?"

"Sure, why not?" He asked scathingly.

"Grand Duchess Genevieve Anya Isabella Rose Calypso Romanov, or Vie, next in line to be the Head of House of the Ancient and Noble House of Romanov, and the latest and the last Grand Duchess of Magical Russia and now you two boys' names are." She was standing with her back straight, doing her best imitation of royalty, mind you, it was pretty damn good.

"He's Ron Weasley and I'm Henry, Henry Potter." Ron was staring at Vie like some kind of foreign species, while Henry shook everyone's hands, with the exception of Lucky's and Rabastans. "I haven't ever seen one of you at these parties, did you just move here?" He asked never once taking his eyes of Vie.

"No, it just so happens this is the first party our parent's have allowed us to attend, since we'll be going to Hogwart's in just two-years I think they thought this would be a nice opportunity to meet children our own age. I'm Draco Snape."

"I'm Cedric Diggory, and he's Roger Longbottom."

Ron had finished gaping at Vie, and was now gaping at Draco. His brothers had told him the stories of the great bat from the dungeons.

Henry turned to the final boy, and when he did his eyes widened, "You're him, you're Harry Black." Ron's gaping focused on Harry.

"Yes, and before you ask, no I don't remember what happened, and I would prefer not to show you my scar." Harry was touchy about his fame. And you did not want to get Harry angry, he was quite frightening.

"Wait, aren't the Romanov's in Azkaban?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Those would be my parents; I was raised by my Grandpapa." Vie answered pleasantly.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Harry would you come meet my sister? She's been dying to meet you since she was like five-years-old!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"Uh, sure, alright." Harry followed Henry and Ron, all the while holding Vie's hand.

'_Really want to go meet one of your rabid fan-girls?_'

'_As long as you keep her from attacking me._'

'_I make no promises, Harry Leo Black._'

'_Some friend you are._' He winked at her and she giggled.

They approached four adults, chatting contentedly while five children talked amongst themselves around them. The two adults with the flaming-red-hair were obviously the Weasley parents, but while the female had her sons royal-blue eyes, the father had chocolate brown eyes that were sparkling merrily. The female was a plump woman with a kind face, and short curly hair. The man was tall, thin, and balding. There was another red-headed adult, but her hair was dark red, much like Henry's, She had her hair pinned back, waving down to her shoulders, and incredible emerald green eyes, and creamy alabaster skin clashed nicely with her light green evening gown. The man was none other than that the guy who had been staring at Harry earlier, he had messy hair, like Henry's, but black, and he was wearing almost the exact same color robes as Henry. Four of the children obviously belonged to the Weasley's, they had the same vibrant hair, two were identical twins, obviously the legendary Fred and George, they both had their father's brown eyes, they were both wearing worn-looking black dress robes, they were less lanky, and had a more muscular-type build than Ron or the boy sitting next to the twins. He had his mother's eyes, horn-rimmed glasses, and appeared to be very irked by the twins' behavior. Finally, the girl with the fiery hair, she had the same brown eyes as her father and the twins, her hair was short, just touching her collar bone and wearing a periwinkle blue dress. The last occupant of the table had beautiful shiny-black hair that was cut just above the shoulder, and side-bangs, her eyes belonged to the stranger, but she appeared to have all of her mother's features, and was wearing a lilac dress that had ruffles at the bottom of its fanned-out skirt.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron interrupted his parents conversation excitedly.

"Yes Ronald, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked shortly.

"We have someone for you to meet!" Henry answered throwing her a charming smile to appease the woman.

"Oh?" Mrs. Potter asked amused, she was very familiar with his and his father's tactics, "And just who exactly are we meeting?"

Harry was yanked forward by Ron, "Harry Black!"

The Potters gaped in shock, while the Weasley's stood up to introduce themselves.

"Oh Mr. Black, it's such a pleasure to meet you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into a hug, he could hear Vie stifling her laughter through a cough behind him. He wasn't particularly fond of random women hugging him, but what was he suppose to do? Stun the lady, not bloody likely.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you, too. And it's not Mr. Black, it's just Harry." He shifted on the spot while everyone stared at him.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is my wife, Molly, these are our other children, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny." Ginny blushed as red as her hair when she was pointed out. '_That was weird..._' He thought.

The female Potter stood up and pulled Harry into an embrace just like Mrs. Weasley had done. '_What is this hug Harry Black Day? I mean for the love of Merlin…_'

"I'm Lily Potter, this is my husband, James, and our daughter Jasmine." She said with an odd note to her voice. He was confused. The feelings rolling off Mrs. Potter were regret, sadness, longing, and hope? What? The same emotions were coming off Mr. Potter.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, may I introduce a friend of mine," Harry said pulling Vie forward, "This is Genevieve Romanov or Vie for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vie, and please, Harry, call me James." Mr. Potter—James—had said in a strangled tone. Vie grabbed Harry's hand and for lack of a better term, thought, '_Are these Potter's giving you a weird feeling, too?_'

"Alright, James it is." '_Yes, the emotions that are coming of Mrs. Potter are just too strange to be feeling for a kid you have just met, what does she regret that has to do with me?_'

"And I'm not Mrs. Potter, I'm Lily." She said with a warm, loving smile.

'_Woah, bizarre woman._' Vie looked taken aback by the display made by the Potters.

"Ahem." Harry turned around to see his Dad and Pop standing behind him. "Molly, Arthur, Lily, James." Sirius greeted cordially, yet coldly.

"S-Sirius, it's so nice to see you." The statement from Lily sounded genuine enough, nervous and a tad strangled, but genuine none-the-less.

The same pain-filled emotions came in waves off of Sirius, Remus, Lily and James. Vie and Harry looked at each other confused. Remus, seeing the look they shared, bent down and whispered, "We'll explain at home," into their ears.

"Sirius, Remus it's been far too long!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley pulling them both in to hugs.

'_Good God she does that a lot._'

'_That she does, Harry, that she does._'

Sirius didn't appear to be enjoying the hug, and after put some much needed distance between the Weasley woman and himself. He stood behind Harry wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

'_Coward._'

'_Can you blame him?_' Vie, since she hadn't been hugged, was finding this situation extremely funny. No one else was.

Henry turned to Vie, "So you'll be going to Hogwarts with us?"

"Yep."

"Wicked." He smiled.

"Mhm." Vie murmured uncomfortably.

"Sirius, Remus, please sit, we can have a drink and talk, it has been far too long." Arthur said pleasantly.

"Please, we insist." Molly added seeing their hesitant looks.

"Well, one drink, then." Remus said good-naturedly.

The adults took their seats, drawing chairs for Sirius, and Remus, who were sat next to the Potters. Neither parties looked comfortable with the arrangement, thought Sirius and Remus appeared to be restraining themselves while the Potters just looked frightened.

"So, how have you been?" Arthur asked, attempting at breaking the tension.

"Excellent and you?" Remus was always polite; Sirius said it was a flaw in his personality.

"Great, the kids are a handful, all 7 of them, though Bill's no longer living at home, and Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy are all at Hogwarts during the year, Charlie stayed there for the Holiday's with his friends. I pity the staff in two years, having Fred, George, Henry, and Ron. And of course, Harry, here as well."

Harry smiled tentatively, "Well, actually I'm not that big of a prankster, it's Draco and Tracey you have to worry about."

Remus, Vie, Sirius and Harry smiled, knowing it was all true, and reminiscing on the past pranks that they and their family had been victim of.

"Draco? Draco _Malfoy_?" Lily asked saying the last name like an insult.

"No, Draco _**Snape**_." A voice with an unfriendly tone rang out behind them, emphasizing the name Snape.

"Well, if it isn't Snivellus himself." James sneered at Severus.

"Yes, Potter. I was sent to find Sirius and Remus." Severus sneered back at him, knowing that James would find it offensive his two ex-best friends had befriended the great greasy git of the dungeons.

"What happened to Black and Lupin? Or better yet the blood-traitor and the werewolf?" James answered, with an uncaring mask on his face.

Remus flushed in embarrassment, and made to leave the table, quickly. The Weasley's looked at him, shocked, obviously not knowing of his condition. Severus put a restraining, yet comforting, hand on his shoulder and Harry moved closer to his Pa, wrapping his arm around his Pa's protectively. James looked ashamed, and Sirius, and Vie furious.

"Remus, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, forgive me." James pleaded; there was a note in his tone that suggested he was begging to be forgiven for much more than a slip-of-the-tongue.

"Molly and Arthur don't think anything less of you for it any way, do you?" Lily asked, trying to placate the lycanthrope.

"N-n-no. Of course not." Molly stuttered unconvincingly, some people tried to except it, but the primary instinct of fear always lingered just beneath the surface.

"Good, James, why don't you just announce it to the world? I mean, you haven't caused enough emotional damage this decade. Why don't you try for some more before the '90's hit?" Sirius drawled sarcastically.

"He didn't say it on purpose, Black!" Lily snapped.

"Yes, apparently, Potter never thinks his actions, nor words through." Severus retorted. Lily and James scowled darkly at him.

There was an awkward silence. A long awkward silence. Finally, Henry tried to alleviate it.

"So, Harry, do you play Quidditch?"

James and Lily perked up and looked unusually interested to find out what Harry's answer was. Vie's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the Potters' reactions.

"Uh, yeah, I, uh, play with my Dad and my friends sometimes."

"Oh, what position do you play?" Jasmine asked.

"Seeker, do you or Henry play?" Harry said, trying to make this attempt at conversation to last long as to prevent another awkward silence.

"Yeah, I play chaser, and Jasmine plays--" They never did get to find out what position Jasmine plays, due to The Longbottoms', Narcissa, Draco, Cedric, Luna, Neville, Tracey, and Roger walking up behind Henry.

"So this is where you all disappeared to!" Frank looked surprised seeing the Potters, and Sirius and Remus with in a twenty five meter radius of each other.

Neville and Luna had their arms hooked together, as did Tracey and Cedric, and Draco and Roger had their mother's arms.

"Alice, Frank, it is a pleasure to see you again." Mrs. Weasley greeted. Once again, giving hugs to the new arrivals, she paused when she saw Narcissa, and moved on. Narcissa didn't take it as an insult, but a glint of laughter did appear in her bright eyes.

"And who are you all?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly to the children.

"I'm Cedric Diggory." She gave him a hug.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said with a small wave, he was exceedingly shy in the presence of any one that wasn't his family. It didn't deter Mrs. Weasley; she warmly embraced an uncomfortable Neville.

"Roger Davies-Longbottom." He said extending a hand, it didn't matter, she freakin' hugged him anyway.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood." Hug. Luna hugged back, she was a sweet child, who didn't at all mind hugging strangers even though Vie discouraged her for it at every turn. 'You shouldn't hug someone you don't know, lulu.'

Draco looked hesitant. '_He must be thinking along the lines of, 'Well if I don't say my name she won't hug me.' I don't think it'd work._' Harry commented inside his head.

"Draconis Cepheus Snape." He adopted his formal, pureblood tone that his family, with the exception of Narcissa, Nicholas, and Sev, mocked.

Now, it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to look hesitant, she hugged him, slightly stiffer than she had done with the others.

Finally, she came to Tracey. Sweet, darling little Tracey who was always being judged for her parents actions, she was the only one of the group that was still completely connected to a loyal death eater. Draco had been adopted by Sev, a spy for the Light, and Vie was raised by her Grandpapa, who was considered a leader of the Light, after Grandpa Albus.

"Tracey" she said loudly, then hushed her tone, "Von Heston."

The Weasley's and Potters looked shocked. Vie quickly jumped in.

"Von Heston-Romanov, she's a technical Romanov."

The others followed suit.

"And a Black, so really it should be Von Heston-Romanov-Black." Tracey gave him a small smile for his efforts, but the Black's were considered a darker family than the Von Heston's so it didn't do much good.

"Von Heston-Romanov-Black-Diggory. She is Harry's and my honorary sister. Little for me, older for Harry." Cedric said beaming at the little girl that had been adopted into their small family four-years-ago.

"Yes, well." Mrs. Weasley eyed Tracey, Draco, and Narcissa with distaste.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Molly, just because we come from dark families, does not make us dark. After all, Sirius and I are cousins, does that make him dark?"

"No, of course not, _Mrs. Malfoy._"

"Oh so it's the Malfoy name that makes me dark?"

"Are you denying what Lucius Malfoy is?"

"No, but I am no longer Mrs. Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, pardon me, _**Black**_." She spat the name.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a Black, even Grandpa says, 'it is neither our heritage nor our abilities that make us who we are, it is our choices.'" Harry quoted indignantly.

"Wouldn't your Grandpa be a Black, also?" Ron spouted enraged.

"No." Harry was eyeing the boy; he seemed to have anger-issues.

"And for your information, Aunt Cissa's last name is Snape." Roger added. He was very defensive of his family.

"Molly, do you honestly believe the name 'Black' affected the way I turned out?"

"No, Sirius, you're such a kind young man."

"What makes Narcissa any different?" Remus inquired calmly.

"Different parents, different upbringings."

"Cassiopeia and Cepheus were much, much kinder and more understanding parents to Cissa, Bellatrix, and Andy than Walburga or Orion ever were to me or Regulus."

"Well Bellatrix didn't turn out so well did she? Just ask Alice and Frank about that." Lily stepped in, obviously trying to defend Molly.

Alice paled. Frank looked uneasy, and pulled Alice into his arms. Neville glanced up sadly at his parents, Luna pulled him closer to her, an arm snaking around his waist in a half hug. Sirius and Remus looked flabbergasted, James looked down, ashamed at his wife's words. Molly and Lily both reddened. Vie and Harry were practically growling at the two women, along with Narcissa, Draco, and Tracey.

"What that horrible, disgusting excuse for a sister did to my **BEST FRIEND **is unforgivable, as is your blatant disrespect for Alice's privacy. Not many people knew about that incident, but you with your thrice damned Auror husband just _have_ to flaunt you're great knowledge, don't you?!" Her voice was even, and hushed, which was much more terrifying than yelling could ever be, "My parents, Bellatrix and my ex-husband may be in to the Dark arts, but I assure you, my magic as is Light as yours is. You wouldn't understand how hard it is to try to restore the Black name, but that doesn't stop you from judging, does it? Don't talk about things you don't understand, muggleborn."

Snape snaked his arms around her waist, "Cissa, love, let's go home. Draco can come back with the others." Shooting a glare at his childhood friend.

With that Severus and Narcissa hugged Draco, kissed him on the forehead, and walked away.

Sirius was glaring coldly at the Weasley's and the Potters.

"I believe we're done here, as well."

"Wait, Sirius, they didn't mean it." James spoke up.

"What? You mean the insult to Narcissa, or the bringing up of unpleasant memories for Frank and Alice. Or how about insulting me, and Harry, we are, after all, both Blacks? What about her insulting Draco, or refusing to treat Tracey the same, their children for Merlin's sake!" Sirius raised his voice enough that no one could hear him, but it was obvious he wasn't pleased.

"Her parents are death-eaters." Molly stated as if it justified her behavior.

"So are mine." Vie spoke up. "My mother and father were Death Eaters. My mother's maiden name is Malfoy, for the love of Circe."

"Yes, well, you were raised by your grandfather, weren't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I was, but she wasn't raised by her parents either, how could she have been? Her father received the Kiss, and her mother has been in a High Security cell for 8-years." Vie said heatedly.

"That's different, anyway, Sirius I did not mean you and Harry were dark, he's the Savior of the Wizarding world!" Molly stated in a rushed tone.

"I don't know, Mum, he was getting pretty friendly with Lestrange and Malfoy earlier." Ron told his mother.

"Just because I apologized for running into him, and introduced myself does not mean I'm best friends with them. And if you remember, I saved you from getting your ass kicked by Lestrange." Harry stated defensively.

"Harry Leo Black, Language!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time, oddly enough as Lily and James admonished him with a, "Harry! Language!"

He gave the Potter's bewildered stares, "Sorry, Dad, Pop," He muttered, "…Lily, James."

"I believe it's time we all be getting home." Nicholas came up behind them. "It is getting rather late, and the children need their rest." The Weasley's and the Potter's looked at Nicholas with admiration that was often used whenever Albus entered a room, though quite a bit less, after all Albus is the greatest wizard in the world. The adults of Romanov Castle sent him a thankful look.

"Of course, Nicholas. Harry, Roger, why don't you floo back home? We're two short with Sev and Cissy not being here anymore." Alice said quietly.

"Children, say your goodbyes." Nicholas seemed to be talking to more than just the actual children.

"Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, it was…nice…seeing you again." Frank said, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, take care of your selves." Molly answered frostily.

"Sirius, Remus, I hope I see you soon." James said with hope evident in his voice. "Harry, son, it was a pleasure to meet you." He said in a choked voice, and gathered him in a fervent hug.

"Uh, nice to meet you, too, sir." Harry said patting James on the back.

Lily stepped up and gave him a motherly embrace, "We'll see you soon, Harry, I promise."

'_What the Hell?_' "Er, okay, er, that would be, er, great, yeah. See you soon." Harry stumbled.

"Nice to meet you, mate!" Henry said shaking his hand.

"It was great to meet you, too, Henry." He said truthfully. He had enjoyed meeting Henry. He was nice, and unlike his parents, not creepy.

Jasmine jumped up and hugged him around the waist, "Bye Harry!" She squealed before disappearing behind her mother, blushing.

"Nice meeting you all!" He said to the Weasley's. Arthur smiled kindly back.

"You too, Harry, you're a very polite child."

"Yes, take care of yourself, Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave him yet another hug.

The twins chorused, "Bye! See you Roger, and Cedric! Owl us Harry! Nice meeting you Vie, Tracey." They winked playfully.

"You too, boys." Tracey giggled.

"Goodbye, all." Nicholas said before ushering them off. Harry gave Cedric a confused look, he answered with a shrug. They noticed the others of their group making their way to the apparition point, while they walked over to one of the floo-network fire-places.

What they didn't notice was James take out his wand and wait for Harry to get into the floo before casting a quick tracking spell on him. Harry felt a rush of magic, but it was lost with the rush of magic he normally experienced while flooing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Sirius and Remus had been in one of the many studies in Romanov Castle when they heard someone firmly rap on the door.

Remus stood up and crossed the room smiling before opening the door, "Who is that rap, rap, rapping at my chamber door? 'Tis a raven-haired boy and nothing more."

Harry laughed, they had been reading Muggle Literature lately with Remus, and yesterday had been Edgar Allen Poe's _'The Raven'_.

Harry walked over to Sirius, who was seated on chaise, and sat down next to him, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, pup, why wouldn't I be?"

"There were some pretty unhappy emotions rolling off you, Pop, and James Potter. Remus said he would explain them to Vie and I when we got home."

"Why isn't Vie here?" Sirius said avoiding the subject.

"She was helping Luna and Tracey take the bobby-pins out of their hair. Apparently it's a pretty gruesome task that takes hours. She asked me to tell her later. So you can stop trying to change the subject now." Harry said in a casual tone.

"Alright then, ahem, well Har, do you remember when we told you about the Marauders?" Remus began.

"Yeah, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, why?"

"Well, James was Prongs."

"Oh, what happened?"

Sirius picked up, "Well about 8-years-ago, we got into a fight, James and Lily did something bad, and accused me of being a bad friend, and of taking something that didn't belong to me. After that, James and Lily cut us out of their lives, and Moony and I did the same. Tonight, was hard because we hadn't seen them in so long, and we hadn't ever resolved our issues. I honestly don't think we ever will."

"Oh, why were they acting so weird around me?"

"Well, Harry, they had twin boys, but now they only have one…" Sirius stated trailing off.

"What happened?"

"He, uh, went to live somewhere else."

"Oh, where?"

"Here."

"What?" Harry's voice was small. He knew Neville and Draco's parents were there real parents, and he also knew he was adopted.

"I adopted you, Harry, because I love you, because you're everything to me, you have been since the day you were born."

"But, if-if they were still alive, why did you have to adopt me?"

"I didn't have to. I _wanted _to. And because Harry, they made a horrible choice to give you up. So I chose you over my friendship with James. I don't think I had ever been as happy as the day I adopted you. You are mine, kiddo, you're mine in every way possible, and I love you with all my heart in soul." Sirius pulled Harry on to his lap and gave him a bone-crushing-hug.

Harry could feel pain, doubt, and sadness rolling off Sirius, surely he didn't think Harry would choose someone who abandoned him over the father that loved him and raised him? "I love you, too, Dad." He said reassuringly. "You know that right? I'm so grateful that you're my father. No matter who my parents _were_, you and Pa are my parents now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you two." Remus and Sirius hugged Harry fiercely.

Remus planted a kiss on the top of his head, "I love you, cub, I have since the first time I saw you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christmas Eve passed pleasantly, the incident at the Ministry quickly forgotten. The sun was barely rising on Christmas morning, everyone was in bed except three people. The first and second being Narcissa and Cassie, because someone was hungry and needed a new diaper. The third being a shaggy-black dog known as Padfoot, better known as Sirius Black.

He ran through the house, alternating between opening doors in his human form, to waking the occupants up with a slimy-dog kiss to the face. The last bedroom was that of the Lady and Mister Snape. One solitary figure lay on the bed, dead to the world. Sirius jumped up planting a very slobbery kiss on the Potions' masters' face. Then changing into a human and staring intently upon the waking-person.

"Whu-what was that?" Came the groggy voice of Sev.

"Wakey! Wakey, Sevvy! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY!!!" Sirius shouted excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

"You, Black, are more childish than any kid in the world." Sev slurred grumpily.

"Aw, come on, Sevvy, its Christmas, the family is assembling downstairs! It's Cassie's first Christmas!"

"Okay, okay, come down you silly mutt." Sev mumbled good-naturedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow! Thanks, Pop!" Harry shouted and hugged Remus and kissed him on the cheek. He shouted because the main sitting room was uncommonly loud every Christmas morning at Romanov Castle.

"No problem, cub." He pulled Harry down so he was sitting on his lap.

"Hey, dad? Who's this one from?" Harry said glancing down at a plainly wrapped package with no note.

"No idea Har, but it has to be someone you know, no one else knows we're here."

He opened the package and a silvery fluid cloak fell out, along with a note.

'_To its true owner,_

_It has been passed down for generations_

_From father to oldest son._

_Use it well._

_Happy Christmas_

_We love you, little one._

"What are they playing at?"

Sirius and Remus gaped at the cloak. The room was silent.

* * *

David Fishwick: I'm hooking Harry up with one of the OC's…you'll find out who, but it's kind of obvious. But I am going to have Harry date someone else during 3rd year, so maybe I'll use Daphne. Thanks!

HHrbelong2gether: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it even though its not HHr, but I think you'll be pleased with the chapter after the next, Hermione's brought in to the story.

Athenodora Moon: Ha ha! Me too, thanks for your review!

Vellouette: Oh, I'm so sorry, about the car accident and your son. That must be terrifying. My brother has seizures, and I go into a panic attack every time I see one. Yeah, that was kind of what I was going for, kind of that, 'I'll always have him' thing. Also, since Harry was marked as the equal of a powerful wizard, she thought he'd have more protection than Henry. Thanks for your review!

AN: And so concludes this unbelievably long chapter! Someone asked about the Potter cloak, and since Harry uses it in a number of his adventures, I thought it best to include it. I told you Lily and James would regret their decision, and they are. People generally don't like it when people hug them, and Mrs. Weasley is a very huggy-person I don't hate Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but they aren't going to be in the story much. Since Cedric was 17 but a sixth year in the Canon, I decided Roger should be, too. Roger is pretty much a name taken from the book and tailored into a new character, but it's not like he had a large part in the first place. Ron always jumps to conclusions of 'well-their-name-is-dark-or-they-are-a-slytherin-so-they-must-be-bad' Next I need you to help decide the Houses-

I need help with Draco and Tracey, Draco is a Slytherin, but I'm wondering if the hat would place him somewhere 'safer' for instance Ravenclaw. Tracey I think should be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. She's kind, loyal, outspoken, studious, and smart. This Draco is loyal, kind, cunning, sly, brave, and smart. I don't want him in Gryffindor. He wouldn't work there, and there are already too many boys: Ron, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Henry, and Neville. If Draco is in Slytherin, Blaise is going to be in the story because they'll be good friends.

James misses his friends, and his son, so he's getting desperate. Henry and Ron are best friends, and Ron obviously doesn't like Harry.

Henry won't be in love with Vie, but he's going to have a crush on her and Tracey. Next the way the pairings are being voted in at the moment are thus-

Sirius- keep him a bachelor

Remus- a tie between Tonks and bachelor life

Cedric- Katie Bell, Cho, or Susan Bones

Neville- Luna

Henry- Daphne or Ginny

Hermione & Roger, no one really seemed to want her with Ron…

Ron&Lavender

Reviews please: ] and I'll reward you with faster updates: ]


	6. Chapter 5: Hell, Diagon Alley& Plans

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hell & Diagon Alley & Ludicrous Plans**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Black didn't know what to do. He had never frozen up on a training mission before. He was ordering his brain to think, and it just wouldn't. And the one person who could help him think, was the one who had caused him to freeze up. They were on a training mission in the isolated mountains of Tibet. All he knew was he _couldn't_ help her and that is what scared him most of all.

And to think, they had all been so excited to go on this particular mission.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Har?" his Dad questioned him for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be fine, I promise, it will basically be a big game of hide-and-seek while camping." Harry reassured his father. They would be spending a week in the mountains of Tibet; they could bring whatever they could carry, and their wands. They were not allowed to bring brooms; therefore they had to pack climbing-equipment. During this week-long adventure, they would be 'hunted' by a team of skilled Aurors from Japan.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece, eh?" Sirius said, his face showing how nervous he was.

"I promise. I love you, Dad." Since last year when Harry had learned who his birth parents were, he had been reassuring Sirius of the fact every chance he got. He knew Sirius doubted that he wanted to stay with him. Somehow he figured he would prefer a 'normal' life with the Potters. Playing Quidditch with Henry, James, and Jasmine, talking to Lily, and spending time doing what regular children do, but he had long ago decided that there was no better family than that of the occupants of Romanov Castle. The Argonaut family, or as Lu (Luna) had decided one day Romluplackapelongdavhesdiggood, it was the longest most ridiculous last name in the world, but it worked. The Argonaut family worked better and was easier to say. No one said this to Luna of course.

He tightened the embrace then moved on to his Pa, throwing his arms around him.

"I love you, Pa. Take care of yourself and Dad. Make sure he doesn't worry himself grey this week."

"I will, cub, you just take care of you and the others, alright?" Moony sounded wary.

"Alright."

"I love you, my cub, never forget that." He ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm so excited! Tibet for a week! A whole week! Then we can come back here, and enjoy our last few months before Hogwarts starts!" Tracey was literally bouncing with anticipation.

Luna and Vie didn't look as happy.

Neville pulled Luna next to him, "What's wrong, Lu?"

"I don't want to be away from you guys. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to sneak through the floo like the Argonaut you are and visit us every day." Nev gave her a mischievous grin.

Laughter rang out.

Draco grabbed his cousin's hand, and tilted her chin towards him, "What's wrong with you, Vie?"

"I'm going to be without my little sister for a whole damn year! That's what's wrong! Who's going to take care of her?!"

"You mean other than the nine adults, and five house-elves?" Roger butted into the conversation.

"Please! You do remember all the trouble _we've_ got into under the watchful eye of those yahoo's right?"

They all looked thoughtful for a moment, except for Vie who was compulsively wringing her hands, before Cedric answered.

"Well, I managed to leave Harry for school, you can do the same." Cedric was just as protective of Harry as Vie was of Luna.

"Did you have to leave him all alone?" She shouted as she ran her fingers through her hair. Just as he was about to answer, a monotone female voice rang out, "You're portkey will be leaving at the end of the count down, please hold on, 5…4…3…2…1!"

When they hit the ground they looked up to find…cement buildings, a lot of cement buildings. And many, many witches and wizards all wearing the same uniform. '_Crucio!_' The one standing in front of the rest screeched at Vie, making her collapse, as painful screams ripped from her throat.

"Stop! Stop it!" That was all Harry could say. He couldn't think of a spell to throw at the man torturing Vie, he could only beg him to stop. And then he did.

**End Flashback**

"Welcome to SERE, your special vacation provided by the English Ministry of Magic. I am Commander Vaughn."

The Argonauts stared at the man before looking down at Vie, who had pushed herself up in the sitting position, but was violently shaking. Harry knelt down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

'_Think we have a chance at a counter attack?_'

'_Actually, I'd say it was our only chance, Har._'

'_Get your wand ready._'

She gave the others a hand signal behind her back.

They flicked their wrists and their wands appeared in their hands, the next moment, pandemonium ensued. Harry was battling Commander Vaughn, he was throwing powerful hexes at Harry, along with the Cruciatus Curse, an Unforgivable, and Harry was responding to his efforts with more powerful counter-jinxes and spells, but unlike the commander, never threw an Unforgivable. He lacked experience, and in the end it one out. It had been a long tiresome fight.

"STUPEFY!"

"Protego maximus!"

"Incarcerous!"

Harry had tried to move from the jet of light, but had apparently not been quick enough as he was bound up the next second. The other Argonauts had not faired well in the duel either. Cedric was unconscious, Roger had a deep cut on his arm, most likely caused by a sword or a dagger, Vie was holding her side, Neville had blood-trickling down his head. Luna had been stunned, Draco was still physically fighting with one of the soldiers, but was about to be overpowered, and Tracey had an odd glazed look to her eyes, and a slack expression on her face.

"Now perhaps I should explain what you are doing here. SERE stands for Survive, Evade, Resist, and Escape. You are here to be tested. To test your ability to survive and keep the information you are entrusted with if you ever happen fall into the hands of the enemy. Enemies that will not think twice about using the Cruciatus curse on any of you until you are a raving lunatic. You already have disappointed us once by freezing up. Don't do it again. And for your little rebellion, I think the punishment should be fitting. Captain Meyers. Do your worst."

Meyers grabbed Tracey by the upper arm with a malicious grin on her face, whispered in her ear, and without hesitation Tracey walked over, still in a daze and began beating the hell out of Draco. And no one could help.

When they were finally thrown into their cell and the Imperious curse was removed from Tracey. She was crying and begging Draco for forgiveness.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, I promise I didn't!" She cried out hysterically.

He gathered her in a tight hug, "Shh, Tee, do you think I could ever be mad at you for this? You didn't know what you were doing." He winced as he pulled her closer and she bumped one of his injuries.

"It's no excuse." She sobbed miserably.

"Of course it is, sh, I'm okay, now, alright, I promise, We'll be out of here soon. Okay?" He soothed the crying girl, stroking her head lovingly.

Across the way Harry sat in the cell, staring at Vie who was holding Luna, whispering comforting words. Ironic, really, she's the one who was tortured, but she's the one who was doing the calming. She looked up, olive green eyes locked with bright emerald, mirroring each others thoughts. '_We need to get out of here ASAP._'

She broke the connection and resumed comforting her little sister. Harry turned to a now-conscious Cedric.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry asked keeping his tone light, and casual.

Cedric snorted, "Merlin Harry, only you, I'm alright, my head hurts like a bugger though, but I'm fine, are you?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. You know, other than being kidnapped and all."

Cedric chuckled, "Right, Har, other than being kidnapped."

Moments later, an uncommon cold spread through the cell. Harry began shaking. His chest tightened, he couldn't breathe, he was drowning in cold. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'_Such an intelligent child. Pity I'll have to kill you. Avada Kedavra.'_

_Then an inhuman scream, and a baby crying. Then pain._

"_What about Henry?! HE DESERVES HIS CHILDHOOD BROUGHT IN TO CONSIDERATION, TOO! YOU'RE ALL GOING ON, AND ON, AND ON ABOUT HARRY, BUT HAS ONE OF YOU GIVEN A THOUGHT TO POOR HENRY?!" A woman screeched._

"Harry! Harry, please wake up, wake up, Harry!" He felt himself being held, the touch was warm, and he wanted to sleep. "Har! Please wake up, come on, Merlin, Harry Leo Black! WAKE UP NOW!!!" He obeyed the voice, his eyes fluttering open to the very concerned faces of his big brother, and Vie. Roger was holding onto Dray and Tracey, Neville had Luna all but on his lap. Cedric was sitting on the floor staring at him, holding his hand. Harry's torso was being propped up by Vie, her arms encircling him, her face buried in his hair.

"Vie? Vie, what's wrong?"

"Dementors. You collapsed, oh, Harry it was so scary." Vie resumed sobbing. It wasn't common to see Vie crying, she wasn't the emotional girl; that was Tracey.

"You really know how to give me a heart attack, you know that?" Cedric said while rubbing Harry's hand.

"How are the others?"

"Well, Vie didn't handle them so well…" he was silenced by a glare from Vie, "Although she had just seen you collapse so that may not have been her fault…Neville had a hard time as well, but he probably was reliving, well you know…then there was Tracey and Dray, and they were both pretty distraught. Luna and Roger handled as well as can be expected…"

"How 'bout you?"

"I was fine, Har, I had the same problem as Vie, here. Seeing you collapse was not good for my health." He answered seriously.

"Did anyone else faint?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Well…er…no…not exactly." Cedric said, noting Harry's ashamed look.

A few hours passed, Vie had gotten up to take care of Dray who was still shaken from the Dementors, and his beating, Cedric had taken her place, trying to pacify Harry when--

They heard foot steps echoing down the corridor.

"Black! Get up!" He ordered. "You've got an appointment with the Commander." He said with a nasty smile.

Harry rose unsteadily to his feet, stumbling out of the cell before being grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He was dragged down a long, dank corridor before being tossed into a room, and his hands being hand-cuffed behind him.

"Mr. Black, how nice to see you. Now Mr. Black, I'm sure you'd like to get home, back to your pampered life, sleeping in a big cushy bed, waited on by your filthy blood-traitor of a father. Why don't you just sign here saying you're giving up and we can arrange a portkey back home?" Harry stayed silent, putting on an impassive mask, clenching his jaw at the slur against his Dad.

"No? Well then, Tevins, Helsin, why don't you teach our guest a—lesson." He said with a smug smile. And then came the pain. Dull aching pain, sharp-stinging pain, pain that made him wish for the peace ever-lasting oblivion. It went on for ten minutes, as far as he could tell. And then came the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He wasn't sure how long he drifted in the state of unconsciousness, but when he came to there was a stream of morning light pouring into the cell. The morning air was crisp. And he hurt all over.

"Anyone awake?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Mmm." He recognized Ced's voice.

"You okay?"

"Not really, I was next."

"Oh, god, Ced, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Cedric answered in a weak voice.

"Did anyone else have to go?"

"Luna."

"Oh, Circe, is she okay?"

"Still unconscious. Vie and Tracey were taking care of her and you all night. Tracey tried to heal you, but they put some magic-smothering wards up."

"Alright. Let's wake the team; we need to plan an escape."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**YOU SENT THEM WHERE?!" **Sirius' voice rang throughout the Grand Hall in Romanov Castle. His voice echoed back to him bouncing off the walls.

"Tibet, for SERE training, it is a basic training technique for Aurors, as of three-years-ago." Scrimgeour explained.

"And what, dare I ask, goes on at this SERE training?" Sev inquired cautiously, fury plain in his tone.

"They are tested on whether or not they could hold under conditions in a Death Eater's clutches."

"**YOU'RE TORTURING OUR CHILDREN?!**" Little Alice Longbottoms voice was louder than Sirius'.

"Not exactly…"Minister Fudge was shifting uncomfortably.

"They need to be able to deal with whatever is thrown at them, if You-Know-Who ever comes back, we will need them to be ready. What's more important, the entire Wizarding World, or eight brats?" Scrimgeour's uncaring tone was appalling.

"This has gone too far, Cornelius, Rufus. They are children. I refuse to allow you to treat them this way."

"Or what, Albus?"

"I will withdraw all my monetary support." Nicholas threatened.

"Lucius' contributions are quite enough." Rufus sneered before continuing, "Honestly, what are you planning on doing? Taking them out of the country? Any other Minister of Magic would do the same thing. Black you're lucky you get to see Harry at all. Raising him around a werewolf. Tsk-tsk. I'm sure other family's who are devoted to the Ministry would love taking custody of him, and allow him to stay in the program. Don't you? Amos without your job, how would you support your family? Alice, Frank, how do we know you're still sane, I mean after all you were extensively tortured, perhaps Neville should be in a more stable environment, right? And Draco would be much better off living with his loving father, don't you think so, Narcissa?" Scrimgeour sighed deeply, "You are all playing your part, however reluctantly and it is appreciated. The punishments endured by your children are well with in the lines of our contract. It was a binding magical contract, so even if you wanted, you could not break it until it is fulfilled or voided. The contract would force them to comply if those who signed it want to live. Anyway, what are you going to do? Bring us to trial? The wizarding community would agree that the lives of a few people is hardly a large sacrifice in the name of the greater good. Play the hand that life dealt you, and stop making trouble. Now we must take our leave, Ladies, Gentlemen."

"WAIT! When is the contract completed?" Minerva shouted.

"After You-know-who is defeated, or we _decide_ to release them. Good day." And with that, the two men swept out of the room, leaving eleven very upset adults behind.

"Albus, what can we do?" Minerva inquired shakily.

"For now, nothing, they'll be at Hogwarts soon. They won't be able to decide the punishments there."

"But Albus--"

"If anyone has a plausible idea, I would love to hear it, I would love to keep my grandson from being put through Hell, but unfortunately, no idea comes to mind, there is _nothing_ we can do."

Everyone stared at Albus, he _always_ had the answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As far as Harry could tell they had been there three days, and so far the first day had been the worst. They had formulated an escape and were almost out of there. The plan was going down without a hitch. They had managed to knock out a lone guard while he was delivering a pitcher of water. After much searching, and Harry stunning the 'enemy' wandlessly, they found their wands. They continued through the buildings. Finally coming to an area where the non-magical-travel wards stopped. Roger pulled out a scrap of paper, "Portus." They grabbed it and zoomed back to the Castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville and Tracey were the only children left conscious. They managed to stumble through the castle, and find Nev's parents before giving them the location of the others, and Neville promptly passing out. They found the children, and placed them in a makeshift infirmary. Kingsley had heard of their escape, and came to the castle to check on the Argonauts. Scrimgeour was immensely pleased that they had managed to pull one over on more-experienced wizards and witches, he was glad that his little weapons were coming along nicely. Albus had insisted Poppy treat the children, upon arriving--

"Good Heavens! What happened?" Poppy exclaimed.

"The sadistic, fool Scrimgeour." Sirius answered.

"He did this?" She looked horrified.

"As good as."

Silence reigned as Poppy casted Healing scan, after Healing scan, and began feeding potions, and casting spells to fix their injuries. After a few hours, she sat in a chair, exhausted.

"How long will they be out?" Remus cut in.

"Ms. Lovegood sustained a number of injuries, but they were nothing compared to Mr. Diggory's or…Harry's."

"What was wrong with Harry?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Concussion, broken ribs, broken ankle, broken nose, bruised lung, flesh on his back was nearly whipped off, and a mild case pneumonia." She said grimly.

Sirius sighed, "Anything else?"

"Dementors, he was exposed to Dementors."

"Oh god." Sirius moaned placing his head in his hands.

He looked at the small, pale form of his son. The scenario was much too close to another incident in his memory, one where Harry was almost murdered by Voldemort. He was lying just as still now, flat on his back. Harry never slept on his back, he slept curled up on his side.

"How are the others?" said Remus as he glanced at the other beds.

"Ms. Romanov had severely broken ribs; one was close to puncturing her right lung. She had signs of subjection to the Cruciatus. Mr. Diggory had many of the same injuries as Mr. Black, but his back wasn't as severe and there was no pneumonia, although he did have a broken femur. Mr. Longbottom had a concussion, and a hairline fracture to the skull. Mr. Davies-Longbottom had a deep gash that nearly severed an artery; he lost a great deal of blood. Mr. Snape was very bad as well; he had a broken ankle, and a broken collar bone as well as many welts, and bruises, a concussion and broken ribs. Finally, Ms. Von Heston's damage appears to be mostly psychological, I had to give her a sleeping draught and a calming draught, and she had a number of flesh wounds and quite a few bruises, nasty ones at that. They all were exposed to Dementors."

"They're children, how could someone do this to them?" Frank spoke up emphasizing 'children'.

"They want the perfect little weapons, unfeeling, able to with stand gruesome torture and physically and psychologically strong." Snape said bitterly.

They looked at the make-shift infirmary, and the row of small battered bodies.

"Thank Merlin they're starting Hogwarts soon."

Everyone nodded, and headed to their child's bed to soothe them, even though they couldn't keep them from hell, they could ease the pain when they got back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I am so very sorry, Harry." Albus Dumbledore was stroking his adopted grandson's hair. He thought back to the first time he watched him all alone…

**Flashback**

Sirius was sitting with a three-year-old Harry perched on his lap, playing happily with a stuffed black dog and a tawny wolf.

"I just need you to watch him for a few hours, I have to pick up some things in Diagon Alley, and it's not safe for him there. I wouldn't have asked, but everyone else is busy."

"Sirius, m'boy, I'm not going to refuse, I love watching Harry. So does Minerva."

"That's the thing Albus, Minnie won't be here today. She and Remus are having tea, or whatever. You'd be all alone. I can find someone else if you don't think you could manage." Sirius said, emphasizing the word alone.

'_Funny really, they all believe I am capable of being a Headmaster to hundreds of children, but incapable of watching a three-year-old by myself._' Albus thought amusedly.

"Well, that's a different scenario all together now, isn't it?"

The father opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Albus put up a hand to silence him.

"It is fine, my dear boy, I have tended Harry before, albeit, this is the first time I have done it alone, but I am confident I can handle it. He is after all, my grandson."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, weighing his options.

"Alright…well…" He spun the small boy around so he was facing him, "Pup, I want you to be very, _very_ good for Grandpa today, alright? And don't eat too many sherbet lemons." He gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I love you, Har, I'll be back soon."

He walked around the desk, carefully handing Harry to Albus.

"I meant what I said about the sherbet lemons, old man." Sirius said with a smile.

"Ah, I am afraid I cannot oblige, my dear boy. I need someone to share my obsession of Muggle candy with." Albus said, his eyes sparkling like mad.

With that Sirius snorted, waved, and took his leave.

"Now, Harry, what do we want to do today?"

"Fwy!" He chirped happily.

"Fly? Hm, it has been many a year since I rode a broom stick, child. Perhaps we should think of something else."

"Fwy, Gwanpa, Pwease!" Giving Albus puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. Come with me, little one."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later, as they were sitting at Albus' desk, Harry was seated on his Grandpa's knee when a yawn escaped Harry's mouth; he stretched and cuddled into his Grandpa's robes. Albus chuckled.

"Tired, my dear child?"

"Yes, Gwanpa, I'm sweepy."

"Alright, we'll put you to bed."

Albus picked up the small child and brought him into his quarters, laying him down on the bed.

"Gwanpa, you have a big bed."

Albus chuckled. He transfigured Harry's clothes into red and gold pajamas with a lion on the front. "Sleep well, little one."

"Gwanpa?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Wiw you stay hewe tiw I go to sweep?" He asked in a small, tired voice.

"Yes, Harry."

"I wove you, Gwanpa."

Albus' eyes swam with tears, and he grinned.

"I love you, too, m'boy, more than you could ever imagine."

**End Flashback**

"What are you sorry for?" Came a rough, strained voice from the bed.

Albus smiled at the newly awakened Harry, conjured a goblet, and filled it with water, bringing it to Harry's lips. Harry greedily drank the water then sunk back done into the soft, warm bed.

"What are you sorry for, Grandpa?" His voice was still hoarse, but he sounded like he was having an easier time speaking.

"That I cannot protect you from all this, my child."

Harry looked puzzled, "Grandpa, it's hardly your fault. You can't do everything, you're only human, you know."

"Not many people see it that way, m'boy."

"Well, I do. You haven't done anything wrong. Scrimgeour's the one that comes up with these brutal training camps."

Albus hung his head, and continued to hold Harry's hand.

"Grandpa, the contract was signed long ago; there is no getting out of it now."

"I should have stopped it."

"They would have gotten custody of all of us, and then it would be worse because I wouldn't _have_ you guys to help me, but I do now and you all make it bearable. It's okay, Grandpa. Besides, I'd rather be living in this situation with the Argonauts as my friends then be living normally without them. So stop blaming yourself and don't be sorry."

"You're much too forgiving child."

"And you are much too hard on yourself. You can't take the worlds problems, and you can't keep punishing yourself for things that are or were out of your control."

"You're too wise for your own good." The old wizard said fondly. "Get some sleep." Albus kissed his grandson's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up, I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Grandpa."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I just don't understand what was he doing in Tibet?"

"I don't know, James, maybe they went on a vacation." Lily said exasperated.

"They must go on a lot of vacations then. In this past year alone, he's been to Tibet, China, Mongolia, Germany, Luxembourg, Canada, Chile, and the United States."

"Well, maybe Sirius wants him to see the world."

"No, that's the weird thing. Sometimes he only stays in those places for a day. The longest time he spent in any of those countries was a week, and that was the US."

"Well, he'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon, we'll see him there."

"I know, love, it's just been so long! I want to see him!"

"Me too, honey. We'll be reunited soon." She stated firmly, she had not a doubt in her mind they would get to see Harry, before Hogwarts that is…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Romanov castle, everyone was healed within the week, and though the adults were being more gentle, and lax with homework than they had ever been, things had gone back to normal, well almost.

It was July 24th at 7:00 A.M. when a very excited Harry shot up in bed to the sound of his alarm. He ran to the window pushed it open to find—nothing. There were no owls. He sighed, left the window open and entered the bathroom to shower. He was expecting an owl to be waiting when he walked out of the steamy bathroom, but, alas, no such luck. He sat on the sofa in the sitting area of the Marauders Suite. Dozing in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a very sharp peck to the back of his head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" He turned to see a tawny barn owl with an envelope tied to its leg. The envelope was heavy yellowed parchment with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H. He turned the envelope over to find an address written in emerald green ink.

_Mr. H. Black_

_Second Bedroom, Marauders Suite_

_East Wing, Romanov Castle_

_Orkney Islands_

His grin spread as he broke open the seal.

**Hogwarts School **

_of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later that July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress(*)_

Harry's smile was getting so wide it was beginning to hurt, he was dancing up and down with excitement. He opened the list of supplies to see what he already had, what he needed, and what other books they should get.

**Hogwarts School **

_of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry**

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves, (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)_

_Standard school uniform for under robes._

_Charmed tie_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.(*)_

Harry read through the rest of the letter, realizing they already had all the books, and had covered all the material long, long ago.

He ran into his Dad's room jumped on the bed and started shaking his father, "DAD! WAKE UP! I GOT IT! IT CAME!"

"Hmph, Wha's goin' on?" Sirius slurred.

"Dad, my Hogwarts letter came! Finally! I've got to tell Pa! I've got to go write Grandpa! Yipee!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped off the bed.

"PA! PA! LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!" He yelled running into his Pa's room, only to find him already up reading a book in an overstuffed chair.

"Congratulations, cub. Though, I must say, it's not much of a surprise." A smile gracing his handsome features.

"To you, maybe. It seemed like it was never going to come."

"I expect your Grandfather wanted you to receive it as close to your birthday as possible, seeing as you are not eleven yet."

"I'll be eleven in a week. Sometimes, I wonder if Grandpa has gone nutters, who let's an eleven-year-old have anxiety like that?! Hey, Pa, do you think we could all go to Diagon Alley today? We all need our school supplies! And it's Nev's birthday soon and I want to get him a present! OH! I wonder if he got his letter, yet!" No sooner had the words left his mouth when they heard, "HARRY! IT CAME!"

Harry's clumsy best-friend came running in the room, tripped on the rug and tackled Harry to the floor, clutching his letter.

"Oomph." Harry smiled up at Neville, "Well, hello, Neville Octavius Longbottom, you didn't happen to receive some Owl post today, did you?"

Neville pulled himself and Harry up. "Why yes I did Harry Leo Black, and Good Morning to you, and you, Remus Jonathon Lupin."

Remus smiled and shook his head at the two boys.

"Why don't you go wake up the others? I'll write a letter to Albus."

"Wake up the others? Does that mean we can go today, Pa?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, cub." Smiling affectionately down at the boy.

"Who should we wake first?" Neville asked Harry, they turned to each other, with the same mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Draco." They said simultaneously.

They sprinted off to his room, threw open his door, and jumped on his bed, Harry exclaiming, "_Aguamenti!"_ Successfully drenching the poor sleeping Draco.

"AGH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" He exclaimed, shooting straight up, elbowing the person closest to him on his bed who was, unbeknownst to him, one of his best friends and knocking them to the floor.

"Did you really have to attack me?" Harry said, sitting up rubbing his back.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, Arthur, and all his bloody knights, would you do that?!"

"Well, if we had known you would attack us we wouldn't have, now would we?" Neville rationalized, helping Harry to his feet.

"You're a right git, Nev." Draco slurred in a half-awake state now that the adrenaline had faded.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today."

That did it; Draco sat straight up, looking extraordinarily awake. Only Cedric and Roger had been to Diagon Alley. The younger children had never seen it before, so they were naturally excited to go. When they had gotten their wands, Ollivander had came to Romanov Castle, not wanting the Press to find out that eight children were getting their wands years before they turned eleven, well in Harry's case he got a staff, named Matilda, but now they were going to Hogwarts, he could get a wand!

"Have you woke-up the girls yet?"

"No, that my friend, is why we got you first to help wake up the girls, only one of whom is even remotely a morning person."

Draco let a deviant grin spread across his face before saying, "I'm calling dibs on Luna." Luna's name was certainly fitting, she was much more of a night person.

"Vie." Harry said eagerly.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to wake either of them anyway they both pack quite the punch."

The boys entered the Girls' suite, each heading to the bedroom of the one they were waking.

Draco entered Luna's room, crossing the distance to her bed, throwing the covers off and saying in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Luna Soleil! Wakey, wakey!"

She groaned and mumbled, "Get out."

"No can do, lil' sis." With that he leapt on her bed and began to tickle her.

"Stop-Dray-Stop-I-can't-breathe!" She gasped out between giggles.

"Okay, but only if you ask nicely!"

"Puh-puh-pleasssee!" She managed to say.

He stopped and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the head. "We're going to Diagon Alley today." He said smiling.

"Too early." Burying her face in the pillow. Draco sighed, it was going to take a lot to get her from her bed.

In the room next to Luna's, Vie was sleeping peacefully drifting in a wonderful dream. Harry crept up to the bed, and pulled the blanket she was wrapped in. Little did he know, this action would cause her to roll off the bed.

"Wha' the hell?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

Harry walked over to the side of the bed she had rolled off and gave her a sheepish smile. "I, er, didn't know that would happen."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You had better run, and you had better run fast." With that she jumped up, chasing after him. They tore out of the room to find Neville and Tracey staring at them, before exiting the suite and Harry running for his life throughout the castle.

"I will catch you Harry Black and when I do you'll be sorry!"

Harry was much faster than everyone excluding Luna, but sheer determination was allowing Vie to shorten the space between them. Until finally she dove, knocking him to the ground.

"Say you're sorry." She said pinning him in place.

"Oh, Vie, now where's the fun in that?"

"Say you're sorry, Harry Leo Black, or you'll be in a great deal of pain."

"Now, now, you wouldn't do that to me would you, Vie?" He said giving her his best charming smile.

"No." She grumbled unpinning his wrists, seeing her vulnerability, he took the opportunity to flip the situation, so he was the one pinning her.

"Constant Vigilance." He growled in his best imitation of Moody.

"That's right, Mr. Black." Came the voice of none other than Alastor Moody.

Harry sat up to look at him; Vie bent her neck and glanced up.

"Why, hello there, Mad-eye!" Vie said pleasantly in an amused voice.

"Going to miss us? You won't see us all school year you know?" He half-teased.

"Surprisingly, yes, I may just miss you miscreants." He said sincerely.

Harry climbed off Vie, and ran to give the man a hug, followed by Vie.

"Ah, I knew you were just an old softy!" Harry cooed.

"And what about me, Mr. Black?" Came the deep-accented voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley! I've missed you!" Harry ran to hug the tall man.

"I've missed you too, Harry." Kingsley said while returning the embrace.

"Oi! What am I invisible?" Vie called out.

Through the years, the children had developed a close friendship with the two Aurors.

"Aw, yes, the little fire fiend, how could I not miss you!" Kingsley said his booming voice echoing. There were hurried footsteps behind them.

"Kingsley!" Luna threw herself into his arms.

"Why hello, Lulu."

Luna grimaced at the nickname, but quickly let it go.

"What are you doing here?"

"We actually needed to talk to you lot, are the others awake?"

"Yes!"

"Nuh-uh!" Came Neville's voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We never woke Ced, or Rog." Draco explained, shooting Neville an annoyed look for not elaborating.

"Hm, Harry, Neville, would you wake them?"

"Yes, sir!" They bounded up the stairs and into their older brothers bedrooms.

Five minutes later, a very tired looking Cedric came stumbling down the stairs followed by Harry, Neville, and a half-asleep Roger.

"We couldn't have waited 'till 10?" Cedric slurred.

"Isoodamearl." Roger mumbled in his near-slumber-like-state.

"No one understood that, Rog." Tracey said loudly. She was always so perky in the mornings.

"It's too damn early." He grumbled a little clearer.

"You know, for being so young, you have quite the mouth, you're only twelve, cut the swearing."

"Right, anyway you were saying something?" Roger asked irritated, he wasn't truly awake or functioning without some rather strong coffee.

"You'll be starting Hogwarts this year, and as you know, you'll be out of the Scrimgeour's reach. Technically, the training you'll be going through from this point out, except during the summer months, will be considered regular schooling, and as such, the Ministry has no say in punishments given out to students. Just because you won't get punished like you do here, does not mean that you should wreak havoc, do you understand, Draco, Tracey?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Tracey?" Kingsley said warningly.

"Fine, okay."

"Hey, guys? What are we supposed to do in classes? I mean we're supposed to keep the program secret, but we've all passed our O.W.L.'s and some N.E.W.T.'s already?" Harry said nervously, he never had been a good liar, he was much to honest.

"Do your classwork, don't show off, simple enough, Mr. Black?" Growled Moody. He had a certain fondness for the children but had never taken to calling them by their first names.

Harry looked down at the floor, "Yes, sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hurry your ass up, would you?" Tracey shouted walking into Harry's room.

"Well, pardon me, your Majesty, I was under the impression I could do my morning routine without okaying it with you, first." He replied sarcastically, but his voice held a teasing tone.

"I want to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, sue me."

"Fine, Tee, I was finished anyway!" He said with a laugh.

"If you children are quite finished with your scathing wit, we're all waiting by the floo." Interrupted a scowling Severus Snape.

"You know, for being my godfather, you can be quite the git sometimes." Harry's grin never faltering.

Severus smiled at the child, "Well, with the mutt as your father, someone has to keep you in line."

Sev and Sirius still bantered, though these days it was out of pure fun, and not out of the deep loathing they had held for each other during their school days. Severus was Harry's godfather, while Remus was Draco's, and Sirius was Cassie's.

"So, Sev, tell me, what house do you think I'll be sorted into?" Harry asked.

"Definitely not my House, you may be cunning, but you're not exactly Slytherin material, you don't hide your emotions in the slightest and you're not the least bit ambitious. You're not studious enough to be a Ravenclaw, I have no doubts that you'll be a Gryffindor, loathe I am to admit it." Harry and Tracey laughed.

"What about me?" Tracey cut in.

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, for sure." Harry answered not missing a beat. He could sense what she was worried about becoming like her parents. Even though she wasn't prejudiced against the House of Snakes, she didn't want to end up there.

"You, my dear, while possessing many Slytherin qualities, and come from a Slytherin heritage, are, much like Harry, too free with your emotions for Slytherin, but unlike Harry, you're not reckless, so no chance at being sorted into the House of the Lions." Severus, even though he had resolved his issues with Sirius and Remus, and was rather fond of Minerva, still had a bitter disposition towards the house of Godric Gryffindor.

They left the room in silence, hurrying downstairs to the Main Fireplace.

"What in Merlin's beard took you so long? I was very close to sending the other's along." Sirius was as impatient as ever.

"Got lost." Harry joked, he had lived in this castle since he was five, and had not gotten lost since he was six.

"Ha-ha, Harry." Sirius said dryly. "Alright, ground rules, we'll be in groups, as not to arise suspicion. They are," Sirius said in his most authoritive voice. "Harry and Tracey, you will be with Remus and myself, Vie and Luna, you will be with Nicholas, Neville and Roger, you will be with your parents, Draco, you'll be with your parents, and Cedric, you'll be with your parents. You will bring you're wands, but keep them hidden, you will not do any magic unless it is in a defensive scenario, you will not use your abilities, you will not mention the Argonauts, Vie, there will be no explosions, small or otherwise, Harry, please try not make it rain if you get upset, and just because you want it to be quiet you are in no way allowed to alter anyone's emotions. Neville, do not 'talk' to the earth if you see a plant, I don't care if it's dying. It looks suspicious when it suddenly comes alive. Cedric, try not to use telekinesis, Roger, don't freeze anything. Draco, don't confuse anyone with things that aren't there, and no pranks. Tracey, Luna I have no specific warnings for you, just be good okay?"

He had taken to telling them what they could and could not do ever since one day in America when Draco had decided to create an illusion of a Muggle dollar on the ground. A poor Muggle kept trying to pick it up, but since it was an illusion, he couldn't.

"Yes, Uncle Padfoot." Came chorused at the same time from seven children.

"Kay, Dad." Harry said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Black." The Leaky Cauldron went silent.

Sirius, Harry, and Remus had been the last to go, and it appeared that the others had already exited the building. Harry brushed himself off, and was suddenly surrounded, shaking hands with random people.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Black, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Black, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake you're hand--I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Black, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." (*) Said a short man wearing a violet-top hat.

"Why, hello, there Harry!" A giant with wild hair, and beard exclaimed.

"Hagrid! How are you?" Harry ran to greet the man with a quick hug. He had met Hagrid during a visit to Hogwarts, and since then had corresponded with the man, and he had visited Romanov Castle once or twice a year. Next Hagrid was a pale nervous looking young man.

"Good, on an assignment 'ere for Dumbledore! This here Harry is Professor Quirrell, he'll be yer Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year at Hogwart's!"

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Professor." Harry said politely.

"T-t-t-the p-p-pleasures all mine, M-M-Mr. Black." He stuttered.

Twenty minutes later, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Tracey managed to slip out of the Leaky Cauldron into its backyard. Sirius took out his wand and tapped the bricks, which began to shift immediately. A large archway was formed, allowing entrance to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Harry and Tracey's mouth's fell open.

Sirius reached out a finger, and closed Harry's mouth with an audible snap, which must have pulled Tracey out of her daze as she closed her mouth as well.

"Welcome, cub, Tee, to Diagon Alley." Remus whispered.

"Stay close, it's crowded today." Sirius said sternly.

Harry and Tracey were turning their heads, trying to take in the sights of Diagon Alley. They had been to other Magical shopping centers before, but Diagon Alley was supposed to be one of the world's greatest.

They followed Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid to Gringott's, which was a large marble white building with great pillars. There was an inscribed warning on the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there(*)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where should we go first?" Exclaimed a very enthusiastic Harry to a very-green Sirius, and Remus. Tracey was smiling brightly unperturbed by the wild cart ride.

It was an especially long ride for Sirius and Harry to their vault given that the older the family and the bigger the fortune the further down the vault is. Tracey and Remus hadn't faired much better, given that the Von Heston's were an old wealthy family as well, just less wealthy than the Black's.

"Robes. Lets go to Madam Malkins." Sirius gasped out.

"Why don't you three go get your robes while I go get your books?" Remus offered. "Then we'll have your course books giving you plenty of time to look around."

Harry smiled brightly, Tracey was bouncing on her toes. Luna, Harry, Roger, and Tracey loved to study and read. Vie loved potions, but she enjoyed a more practical approach. Draco, and Cedric avoided studying outright like the plague.

"That's fine with me!" Tracey said joyfully.

"Me, too!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry could honestly say he disliked Lucius Malfoy II more than he had ever disliked a person, except for Voldemort that is. He had been in the robes shop, and had not only insulted Harry's father, but then had berated and insulted Tracey causing tears to well up in her violet eyes. Harry had barely escaped the encounter with out stunning the kid, or hitting him.

"Pop!" Harry shouted, running over to give Remus a hug.

"Shopping for robes that bad?" Remus joked.

"Yes." Tracey grumbled seriously.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Malfoy Jr." Sirius answered.

"Ah, well, I got you your books for this year, the defense materials a little bland, Harry, so I thought you might like to get yourself another book. Tracey, dear, I picked you up a book on Magical Creatures, I thought you might enjoy." Remus said warmly.

Tracey's favorite subjects were Magical Creatures and Healing.

"Thanks, Uncle Rem!" The kids refrained from using Uncle Moony in public as to not draw attention to Remus' condition.

"Oh shit." Sirius suddenly blurted out. Harry turned to look at what had caused his father to react like that and came face-to-face (well not actually face-to-face given that he was much shorter) with James Potter.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you again!" James said pulling Harry into an embrace.

"Mr. Potter." Harry greeted stiffly.

"Now, Harry, none of that 'Mr. Potter' stuff, it's James!"

Harry attempted a smile. Remus was staring at James with a neutral expression, while Sirius looked angry, sad, and reminiscent all the while trying to put on a blank mask.

"James, how are things?" Remus asked politely.

"Remus," James greeted affectionately, "things are great, Henry's ecstatic to be attending Hogwarts."

"Well, life does revolve around Henry, doesn't it?" Sirius spat bitterly.

James turned to Sirius tight-lipped, "Not now, Padfoot."

"Don't call me that James. You have no right."

Tense silence came after these words. Harry, trying his best to make the situation less awkward, started influencing the emotions, trying to calm the three.

"Harry, stop it!" Sirius snapped.

"Stop what? He wasn't doing anything!" James defended.

"Don't pretend you know my son, James."

"So, uh, are you here alone today, Mr. Potter?" Tracey asked.

"No, my wife and children are here, and the same goes for you, call me James." James answered with a smile, "I'm afraid I don't remember your name, though."

"I'm Tracey."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you again, Tracey."

Harry scooted closer to his Dad, and reassuringly locked arms with him.

"So, Harry, your birthday is coming up, you must be excited."

"Er, yeah…"

"Are you having party?"

"Well…erm…just a family party…"

"But you're turning eleven, you should have one with friends as well, you know, Henry's birthday is the same day, we should set up a joint birthday party."

"James." Remus warned.

"Neville's birthday is the same day as mine." Harry blurted out. "He's my best friend, we always celebrate together."

"Well, then, I'm sure we could celebrate his as well."

"James." Remus warned again.

"Well…er…I'm not sure…"

"Nonsense--"

"James! If we wanted the kids to have a joint birthday party, we would tell you, but we don't."

"Joint birthday party?"

They all whipped their heads around to see Henry, Lily, and Jasmine Potter.

"Yes, son, we were just discussing the possibility."

"We weren't--"

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, it'd be great, what do you say, Harry? We could invite the Weasley's and all of your friends." Henry offered.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on, Harry, this way we can see each other on our birthdays!"

"Well, it would be Neville's party, too…"

"That's fine, we'll get to know each other before Hogwarts!"

Harry turned to look at his Dad, which Sirius must have interpreted as a hopeful gesture instead of a 'help-me-out-of-this' one, and he nodded in affirmation.

"Yes!" Henry said.

Once Lily and James had cleared the identical looks of surprise, they were replaced by broad smiles.

Harry bit back a groan.

"Mhm."

Tracey was shaking with silent laughter from the situation, obviously entertained.

"Well, Sirius and Remus, how about you come over Friday and we'll arrange things at Potter Mansion?"

"Yes, that should work." Remus answered in an even voice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the goodbye hugs from Jasmine, Lily, and James, and buying their books, they had left the store. As soon as they were out of the Potter's hearing shot Harry began admonishing his father.

"You couldn't have helped me out?!"

"What? I thought you wanted to do this."

"No, I wanted my family dinner, not a whole bunch of people gawking at my scar!"

"We'll try to get out of it then." Sirius said smugly.

"We can't now Sirius. We already said yes." Remus sounded defeated.

"Come on, let's go to Ollivander's."

They entered a shop. The air tasted of magic and dust, stacks of wands were scattered around the place.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Tracey called out.

When they had gotten their wands and staff, Harry had met Mr. Ollivander. He hadn't liked the old man too much, given that he was a tad bit creepy.

The little white-haired old man with pale blue eyes appeared.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Sirius Black, ash, twelve inches, thestral hair, excellent for transfiguration."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, it is."

"Mr. Lupin, willow, eleven and a half inches core of unicorn hair, quite useful for charms, and Ms. Von Heston, rose wood and a dragon heartstring."

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." They chorused.

"Ah, young Mr. Black, how is your staff treating you?"

"She's quite controlling, sir." Harry said fondly.

"Yes, I surmised as much, due to the materials. How you got a werewolf hair and your own phoenix feather, I'll never know."

Harry smiled, "Just luck, sir."

It actually wasn't luck, Remus had been on Wolfsbane, and Harry was in his animagus form, allowing him to get both.

"So, young Mr. Black, I take it you are in need of a wand for your time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander."

"You realize that it will be rather difficult to channel your power through a wand instead of your staff?"

"Yes, sir, but it will be a tad bit easier, given that the staff is not the best for dueling and that Sirius' extra wand and I are not very compatible."

"No, I would not think so, but at least you have some experience with a wand. Now, let us find you your wand."

They went through at least six wands before Ollivander paused and looked at a box with a thick coat of dust; he looked thoughtfully for a moment before grabbing the box, and handing the wand to Harry. Warmth spread through Harry's hand and red and gold sparks shot from its tip. Sirius, Ollivander, Remus, and Tracey cheered.

"Well, Mr. Black, this is very curious, very curious, indeed." His misty voice said quietly.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Black, every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."(*)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry recounted their tale of Diagon Alley during dinner that night, ending with the story of his wand and its brother. Remus and Sirius had assured him that this didn't mean anything, that they knew he would need a very powerful core, but Harry was still uneasy of yet another thing connect him to Voldemort.

"Harry, it doesn't mean anything." Severus said firmly.

"Definitely not! I can't imagine two people less like each other." Narcissa said reassuringly, patting him on the arm. "Don't worry on it, Harry, dear."

"I know, I know."

"Absolutely, in fact, the only disconcerting material in that story was the fact that we are going to have to spend hours with the Potters." Frank added.

"Oh, yes, I didn't get to thank you for that, Harry, just what I always wanted for my birthday." Neville teased.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to alright!" Harry apologized.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. They were forcing you."

"You know, we could get out of it." Luna offered.

"Yes, and just how do you propose we do that?"

"Well, we could say that Harry fell ill." Alice said.

"No, it needs to be more extravagant I think." Draco said.

"Like he was spontaneously sent back in time!" Cedric laughed out.

"Or he grew fur over night and barricaded himself in his room!" Roger shouted.

"Or he took a potion that turned him into a girl!" Tracey cut in.

"No, no, I've got it. We disappear, move to Muggle Australia, make sure they don't track us, hide out, cease to use magic, change our names, then come back next year, abduct a few students, brew Polyjuice, and attend Hogwarts." Vie joked.

"Those are ludicrous plans that don't help in the least, honestly, why do I stay friends with you lot, eh?" Harry teased.

"Help on your homework." Roger retorted.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Harry said jokingly.

"Ah, come on you love us and you know it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, but for the life of me, I don't know why."

"You know? You still haven't found a way for us to get out of the Potter Party?" Sirius cut in.

"That's because even we can't accomplish the impossible." Vie answered with a wink.

* * *

Silvermoongurl01: Thanks! Sorry it took so long, I had issues with this chapter! I hope you can't tell!

Vellouette: I hope you're feeling better! Thanks, my favorite part of that chapter was the James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus part, too. I said that they weren't going to be evil, I said nothing of their intelligence! :] Severus is Harry's godfather, but Remus is Draco's because it took a while for Severus and Sirius to become close friends because of the whole 'attempted-murder-thing'. Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

David Fishwick: Thanks for your review!

Rhianona: I tried to add in a plausible reason, I hope you like it, Sorry if you don't but I can't please everyone, thanks for your review!

Ladywatertiger: This chapter explained your first second and third question, and part of your fourth, he's unsure of what to do, he doesn't want to be rude, but he has no desire to let them into his life.

Alexlee4samejeane: Yes, he will she's an OC, but she'll develop throughout the story. I couldn't find anyone that would fit with this story that was already created, and I really don't like Ginny very much. Thanks for your review, Enjoy!

AN: (*)= part taken from PS by J.K.

This was a hell of a long chapter, and I struggled a bit with certain parts. I hope the training part came out okay, and I was quite pleased with Diagon Alley. The one person that could help him think was Vie because of the whole skin-contact-telepathy thing. The people who run the camp are not good people and as such had no issues using Unforgivable's on children, Umbridge didn't. Oh, and the letter, I always thought it was odd that they didn't include their uniform or tie on the list of supplies, I wasn't sure if they supplied them, but I didn't think that Harry wore his Muggle clothes under his robe all year, so I added the uniform. I checked in the book, and counted backwards, it was July 24th that Harry received his first letter, so I guessed that Hogwarts kids get their letters a week before their birthday. Vie is related to the Malfoy's through her mother's side. Her mother was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy's fathers' brother. So they aren't closely related. And you may ask, doesn't that make Vie and Harry related? Distantly, by marriage, they don't share any blood. Anywho, aren't all purebloods at least somewhat related? And Harry froze up because although he has been trained, he's still only ten-years-old. They all have bad memories, Neville's parents being tortured, Harry nearly being killed and given up, Vie being tortured and her grandmother dying, Luna's mom dying, Tracey and Draco had Death Eater parents so they must have some bad memories, Roger's parents were murdered, and although he wasn't there he still had to learn of their deaths, Cedric was the least affected, but bad memories and then having one of your best friends collapse? It would make anyone freak out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, please!

Next Chapter: Birthdays & Trains & Sorting


	7. Chapter 6: Birthdays, Trains, & Sortings

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Birthdays, Trains, & Sortings**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Harrrrry!" A voice whispered in a sing-song tone.

Harry sat straight up in bed, pulled his wand out from beneath his pillow and shouted, "_LUMOS_!"

The wand tip lit up casting the dark room in an eerie bluish light and illuminating the annoyingly-awake startled features of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Agrippa, Harry, don't be so jumpy!" Sirius snapped his hand on his heart.

"_Nox._ Shut it, Dad, I was sleeping. You know I don't take kindly to being woken up, especially not by your creepy whispering." Harry grumbled, settling himself back in bed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, cub, every year, the same question, endearing as it is, you would think by now you would come to expect this." Remus taunted wearing a wide grin.

Harry turned over and looked at his clock—sure enough; it was 12:03 July 31st. He groaned and nuzzled into his pillow.

"Now, now, Harry, a family tradition is a family tradition." Sirius said in a mock-stern voice.

"Do we have to?" Harry groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! It's important!"

Harry sat up once more and fixed his father with a skeptical look.

"How, dear father is eating chocolate chip pancakes and drinking margaritas in the middle of the night an important family tradition?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged an incredulous look.

"We've always done it! It's _**Marauder**_Tradition!"

"Fine. But Mr. Talons would like to establish his complaint that pancakes at 12 bloody A.M. is in no way a sane tradition." Harry stated while pulling on his night robe.

"Mr. Moony is choosing to ignore that complaint and urges Mr. Talons to hurry up." Remus answered his voice hurried and uneven with suppressed excitement.

"Mr. Padfoot is choosing at this time to admonish his son for the swearing."

"My apologies, Mr. Padfoot, so do I actually get a non-virgin margarita this year?" Harry suggested.

"Not on your life, kid."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry yawned and poured himself another cup of coffee. He sat down at the small table in the Marauder suite and slammed his head against the table's surface repeatedly. Thinking, _'Today's going to be a bad, bad day.'_

Today a party was being held at Potter Mansion. Not just any party, a joint birthday celebration for Neville, Harry, and Henry. The adults had decided on July 31st because it was directly in between Neville and Henry's birthday, and it _was_ Harry's birthday. Harry had absolutely no idea why the Potters' were so keen on spending time with him on his birthday. They abandoned him years ago, what's with the sudden change?

His musings were interrupted by a disheveled looking Sirius dragging himself across the room to the coffee pot. His hair was tangled around his face, his eyes were still half-closed, his robe was undone and underneath he was wearing a white tee-shirt and dark blue boxers. He poured himself a generous amount of coffee and downed the liquid like it was the Elixir of Life. '_I suppose for someone with a nasty hangover, it is the Elixir of Life._' Harry thought amusedly.

"Morning, Dad. Sleep well?" Harry said loudly.

There was an answering groan and some mumbling.

"What was that? I didn't catch it?" Harry said raising his voice to a near shout.

Sirius glanced up with narrowed eyes, "You're an evil, evil child. Your poor father has a migraine and you sit over there shouting at the top of your lungs aggravating his condition." Sirius made a mock-sorrow face and shook his head, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Well, I'd say you went wrong when you decided the tequila would taste better without the margarita mix."

"Oh god, I didn't?"

"Yep, you did."

"I don't even remember that!" Sirius whispered scandalized, his eyes wide.

"Oh, that was after pitcher two of Margaritas." Harry stated.

"What?!"

"Yeah…then you were taking shots of fire-whiskey, and Pa carried you back upstairs. But not before you could entertain us with a rendition of 'What I like about you' by the Clash while dancing on the table." Harry was grinning with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh god, I must have looked like an arse. By the way, your eyes are twinkling, stop spending so much time with Albus."

"No can do and before you know it I'll be answering everything in cryptic riddles and offering you lemon drops."

Sirius groaned, laying his head back down. Harry's laughter was interrupted by the door swinging open and a cheerful Remus striding in.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty's awake." Remus said his tone light.

"Shove it, Moony." Sirius grumbled.

"Well then, I assume you don't want this hangover potion?"

"Depends, did you brew it?" Obviously wary of Remus' potion skills, or lack there of.

"No," Remus muttered, "Severus did."

Sirius tumbled out of his chair and ran to Remus, snatched the potion out of his hand and emptied the bottle.

"That bad?" Remus said looking startled at his friends' reaction.

Sirius sighed in relief, "Worst hangover I've had since Graduation."

Remus grimaced at the memory.

"Anyway, I was wondering, think there's any chance of getting out of the party?" Harry looked hopeful as he asked.

"Are you serious--"Remus started, but was soon cut off by Sirius.

"No he's not. I'm Sirius, poor Moony. I'm afraid he's going a bit barmy in his old age."

Harry and Remus both rolled their eyes while chuckling.

"That's a horrible pun, Padfoot."

"'S not."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" Multiple voices yelled behind them.

Cedric was beaming his hand still on the door knob, Roger was next to him holding a box with scarlet wrapping paper, Neville and Draco had ridiculous party hats and enthusiastic grins, Vie and Luna had identical Cheshire cat smiles carrying bushels of balloons, and Tracey had a chocolate cupcake with a single golden candle in her hands.

Harry smiled at his friends and crossed the room to embrace his 'big brother'.

"Thank god for hangover potions." Sirius mumbled in the background.

"Oh, hush you!" Neville lightly scolded. Remus and Sirius retreated to their rooms to give the friends a bit of privacy.

"Well, my dearest little brother, how long has it been, five or six years by now right?"

"Six, and you know it you git."

"Let's not get hostile, Harry." Cedric teasingly admonished, "Now, six years ago, we all came to this house, and you were just a little runt. Frighteningly good at jinxes and a hell of an aim, but still just a little runt. I remember it like it was yesterday." Cedric added a wistful sigh for good measure.

"You're still a little on the scrawny side, but now you can take any of us out with one hex and frankly, we all fear you and your temper quite a bit." Roger added.

"I'm not a runt. I'm 4'9, thank you very much. It's an average height for eleven year old males, I checked." Harry huffed indignantly.

"Sure, Har." Tracey said in a patronizing tone. Harry glared at the 5'0 girl. "And Vie isn't incredibly short and Draco doesn't have 'delicate features'."

Draco sent Tracey a death glare and said in an icy tone, "I do _**not**_ have delicate features, Tracey."

"Mhm." Tracey murmured unconvincingly.

"And I'm not incredibly short."

"Luna's taller than you." Neville pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Vie cried hysterically.

"YOUR 4'4!" Draco shouted.

"SO!" Vie shouted back, her hands balled up into fists.

"Happy Birthday to me…" Harry said quietly.

"Whoops! Sorry, Har! Anywho, Happy Birthday!" Vie jumped into Harry's arms and gave him a tight hug and a peck on the nose.

Tracey followed whispering birthday wishes into his ear and kissing him softly on the cheek. Draco gave Harry a formal, masculine handshake before relenting and pulling him into a tighter hug than either of the two girls. Neville picked Harry up and squeezed him. Roger pulled Harry into a fierce embrace and ruffled his hair fondly. Finally, Luna waltzed up to Harry, her face in its usual calm, dreamy mask, and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a long hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Luna's dreamy, airy tone rang through the room.

"Thanks, Lulu!" Harry smiled at the face she made at her nickname, "This is great guys, but don't get all of your celebrating out of your systems now, remember we have a party to go to tonight." Harry said in a mock-cheerful tone that betrayed the grimace on his face.

"Ah, yes, God really does have a sick sense of humor." Neville interjected.

"You're telling me." Harry snorted. "Now what's in the box?" He asked eagerly.

"Just a little present…weren't sure if you wanted it, we could always just throw it away…" Roger said trying, and failing, to keep his tone serious.

"Give it here!" Harry said snatching the present.

"So grateful…such manners…we, my dear friends, are truly in the presence of a Prince." Vie teased in an awed tone.

Harry shot her a cheeky smile before opening the gift. When he opened the lid of the box, he found a crimson journal with gold lined pages. '_Gryffindor Colors._' Harry thought fondly. He smiled up at his friends, "Thanks, you guys, I really love it!"

"Harry it's not just a journal!" Draco stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…er…alright? What is it?" Harry eyed the book suspiciously.

"Well, it technically is a journal, but it's charmed so that it can be connected to our journals, so we can pass notes to each other in class without actually having to pass the notes!" Tracey exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, and I have one too, so now I can talk to you guys while you're at Hogwarts and I won't get so bored!" Luna added happily.

Vie smirked at him, "And when we get detention, which we no doubt will and often, we can pass it by chatting away with each other!"

"Kind of sounds like my Dad and James with the mirror." Harry added somewhat fondly, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah…" Cedric said uncomfortably.

"But not really, it's all eight of us. Argonauts forever, right?" Roger said trying to ease the awkward situation.

Harry smiled, "Argonauts forever."

"Just not Ministry employed Argonauts, right?" Neville asked concernedly.

"Hell No!" Cedric barked out.

"No Nev, just us, the Argonauts." Harry answered.

"Well, that I can agree on, Argonauts forever!" Neville agreed.

"I say we toast." Draco suggested.

"Right then, why not?" Harry said as he conjured eight champagne glasses.

"We're having champagne?" Vie asked puzzled.

"No, we're having sparkling apple cider." Harry told her while pouring a liberal amount into each of the glasses.

"Alright, well, a toast, to the Argonauts, may we stay friends for the rest of our lives." Cedric said raising his glass.

"Not just friends." Tracey said glaring at Cedric.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Neville formed the question first "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're best friends, I mean how can you spend every waking moment with someone and not become best friends? Hell, I'd say we're all closer than most siblings."

"But, some of us are siblings." Roger said his arm draped around Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah, but not all of us, like you and Nev are brothers, and Cedric, Harry and I are 'siblings' and Dray and Vie are cousins, and even though Vie claimed her, Lu's like a little sister to us all…"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Right! To my big brother and sister, Ced and Tracey. My two best _male_ friends, Draco and Nev, my _best_ female mate, Vie and my darling little sis, Luna, to this year and whatever life gives us or takes away, Argonauts forever!"

They all raised their glass, "Argonauts forever!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry! Happy Birthday! It's so wonderful to see you, dear!" Molly Weasley called out snatching Harry into a tight embrace.

"You, too, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"Just wonderful, dear, Ron and Henry are around here somewhere I'm sure you want to go find them." Molly said returning to what Harry assumed must be the kitchen.

_Whoosh! Thud._

Harry turned in time to see Neville push himself up off the hearth and give Harry a sheepish smile.

"I'll never get the hang of this flooing thing will I?" Neville inquired as Harry helped him to his feet.

"No, Nev, I don't imagine you will." Harry said while snickering.

"Mrs. Weasley said something about Henry and Ron, want to go find them?"

"Should we wait for Draco?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Nah, you remember what our parents' said, the other Argonauts won't be here for another hour, 'til the real party starts.'" Harry said rolling his eyes in annoyance that the others weren't allowed until later.

It had been decided by the Potters' and the Weasley's that Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank would arrive at 1:30 p.m. to help prepare for the party, followed by Neville and Harry at 3:45 p.m. followed by the rest of the group at 5:00.

"Oh, right," He lightly smacked his forehead, "how in Merlin's name could I forget that?"

Harry smiled teasingly, "You have too many Herbology facts in your brain."

"Yeah, Harry, I'm sure that's it." Neville's tone was sarcastic.

They walked up a set of stairs to find a hallway that had many doors, on the third door on the right was a painted red and gold plaque that stated, '_Henry Matthias Potter_'. They knocked, figuring it was the best place to start if you happened to be looking for Henry Potter.

The auburn, messy-haired bespectacled boy opened the door with an annoyed look that quickly dissipated into a bright smile.

"Harry! Sorry, I thought it was Jazy and Ginny, again!"

"Oh it's no problem, Henry, I don't suppose you were ever formally introduced to Neville here right?"

"No, we weren't formally introduced." Henry answered amused.

Neville shook his head and offered his hand to Henry, "Neville Longbottom."

"Henry Potter." Henry said kindly while shaking Neville's hand. He opened the door all the way and pulled the two in before slamming it again.

In the room were three bright-red-headed boys.

"Hiya, Harry!" Fred said in a bright tone. Harry could tell the identical twins apart was because of their emotions, Fred's had a more temperamental tone, while George's was slightly calmer, but only slightly.

"Hey there, Fred, it's nice to see you again!" Harry said smiling.

Everyone looked dumbstruck.

"How did you know which twin I was?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Yeah, not even Mum can tell us apart." George added.

"Subtle differences." Harry answered cryptically.

"Anyway, Nev, these are Fred and George Weasley, and he is Ron Weasley." Harry said gesturing first to Fred then to George then to Ron as he announced their names. "And this everyone is Neville Longbottom, Herbologist extraordinaire."

The Weasley's waved, Fred and George brightly and Ron sheepishly.

"Herbology, eh?" George asked interestedly.

"Yeah, favorite subject, my Mum's into it big time." Neville said good-naturedly.

"How 'bout you, Harry? What's your favorite subject?" Henry's tone was curious.

"Defense."

"Really? Well, you can't have had much experience though, can you?" Ron asked his tone doubtful and vaguely biting.

"My Dad and Pa have both trained me up a bit." Harry lied smoothly.

"But you didn't have a wand!" Fred exclaimed.

"I used my Dad's spare, just a little, nothing extreme."

"That's amazing Harry! Think you can tutor me this year?" Henry asked hopeful.

Harry chuckled, "Maybe, what about you all, what's your favorite?"

"Quidditch." Ron said seriously.

"Transfiguration." Henry stated.

"Charms." The twins chorused.

They all answered simultaneously, and if Neville and Harry had not been living in Romanov Castle and quite used to over-lapping voices, they wouldn't have heard the statements.

"So, what houses do you think you'll be in?" Henry asked.

"Gryffindor." Harry and Neville answered simultaneously.

"What about you lot?" Harry inquired.

"Gryffindor for us, too!" Henry answered excitedly.

"All the Blacks have been in Slytherin." Ron snapped unpleasantly.

"No, they haven't." Neville fixed Ron with a glare, his normally tropical-sea-blue eyes as cold as the arctic. "Sirius was a Gryffindor."

"Anyway, not all Slytherin's are bad." Harry said calmly.

Fred, George, and Henry looked at him incredulously while Ron looked triumphant.

"Every dark wizard has come from Slytherin!" George justified.

"No, they haven't." Harry was still calm though the topic was quickly wearing on his patience.

"Yes the have! The Malfoys, the Lestranges, You-Know-Who! The Blacks…"Fred trailed off looking uncertain.

"Not that we think you or your Dad is dark Harry, just some of your other family members…" Henry said hurriedly, afraid of offending him.

Harry laughed whole-heartedly before answering, "Don't worry, Henry, I'm aware that some of my family members are quite horrible. And, yes, those people did come from Slytherin. But, the other houses have produced some equally cruel people." Harry thought for a moment before adding, "Well not equal to Voldemort, but I'd say their about neck in neck with Bellatrix on the cruel scale."

The boy's, except for Neville, gasped.

"You said You-know-who's name!" Ron said half disbelieving, half awe.

"Well it's not _actually_ his name." Neville pointed out.

"Kind of stupid really, he made up a new name then decided that no one should call him by it. Idiot." Harry said shaking his head.

The four boys had wide-eyes and were gaping at the two before Henry shook his head and found his voice, "No one bad came from Gryffindor."

"Yes, they did. In fact, our parents were friends with the evil git." Harry responded.

"Not so much evil because you know, he's kind of too, well cowardly, to be really evil, and then there's Vie's father and let's face it, he's quite the frightening bloke."

The Weasley's and Henry looked at Neville and Harry questioningly.

"Peter Pettigrew and Dimitri Romanov." Harry spoke slowly as if speaking to some very small children.

"What did they do?" Henry asked, still confused.

"They were Death Eaters." Neville said looking uneasy. "The Romanov's were two of the most infamous. They were right up there with the Lestranges."

"Seriously?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, how is it that you don't know this already?" Neville questioned cautiously.

"Mum never tells us the specifics, just the bad families and the good families." Fred said dismissively.

"Oh…"Harry began.

"Bugger." Neville cut in.

"What?" Henry asked his head whipping back and forth between the two.

"Well, if your parents didn't tell you, they probably didn't want you to know…and we just told you…" Harry trailed off at the end looking nervously at the four boys.

"Don't worry mate, we won't tell Mum." George reassured.

Neville and Harry let out sighs of relief.

"Wait a minute, what did they do?" Harry looked at Ron, '_He really can't just let things go can he?_'

"I'm not sure we should tell you…"

"Come on, Harry, what could possibly go wrong?" Henry apparently didn't have a firm grasp of reality. Exposed secrets could cause a lot to go wrong.

"You should hear about Pettigrew when your parents' decide to tell you, and as for Romanov, well, I'm not sure Vie would be ecstatic to hear we've been blabbing about what happened. So, let's just change the subject." Neville used his stern tone that had ceased to work in the daily lives of the Argonaut family long ago, but still worked increasingly well on training missions and on people who were unfamiliar with it.

"Alright…well, how've your holidays been?" Fred appeared to have accepted the suggestion for a change in conversation whole-heartedly.

"Great, how 'bout you?" Harry hoped they wouldn't ask for details because really, what was he supposed to say? 'Oh I got the hell beaten out of me in Tibet, it was great, spent some time healing after that…'

"Dad mentioned something about you going to Tibet?" Henry cut Fred off before he could respond, "What was it like?"

'_Wonderful, he had to ask how Tibet was…wait a minute…how the hell did he know I was in Tibet?!_' Harry thought before snapping out of his reverie to answer, "Oh it was, er, great, you know lots of mountains…met some interesting people…it was the perfect escape…"

Harry had learned long ago to dance around the truth; it was a handy skill, especially if you want to avoid telling the whole truth under Veritaserum.

Neville snorted at when Harry said the last bit, touching his head subconsciously.

"Oh, and Henry, Happy Early Birthday!" Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Harry, Happy Birthday and Happy late birthday, Neville…I can't believe I forgot to say it earlier…" Henry trailed of flushing in embarrassment.

"It's no problem, Happy early birthday and really everyone just calls me Nev."

"Oh right, Nev." Henry said.

"So, have any ideas what we're doing tonight?" Harry asked; he hated being kept in the dark when it came to plans, if something went wrong, he wanted to have contingencies. It didn't matter that it was just three 11-year-olds birthday parties, when it came to being the boy-who-lived, better safe than sorry.

"Probably just a pick up Quidditch game, dinner, presents, and cake." Ron answered knowingly.

"Oh, good, right."

"Quidditch?" Neville squeaked. Harry chuckled. Neville is horrendous on a broom stick. He is terrified of heights which was why he was teased that he would be some kind of bird during Animagus training. He didn't end up being a bird; of course, it was just funny to see him pale whenever they mentioned how convenient it would be to have someone who could fly, other than Luna and later Harry.

"Yeah, with so many people we can have full teams this time!" Fred shouted excitedly.

The door opened and two young girls ran in. "Henry! Mum said we could hang out in here!" Harry heard, what must have been Jasmine, say forcefully.

Henry sighed, "You already have Gin-Gin, why do you need to be around us, too?"

"Because, Harry Black is going to be here!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Harry nearly groaned, '_wonderful_….'

"Actually, Jazy, he _is_ here, and I think you're making him uncomfortable." Fred said.

Jasmine and Ginny whipped their heads around and two sets of brown eyes landed on Harry. Ginny flushed red and looked at her hands, Jasmine beamed, her cheeks a little pink.

"Hi, Harry!" Jasmine rushed him throwing her arms around his neck, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Jasmine." Harry answered politely, returning the hug a little hesitantly. '_Jasmines a little like her parents…_'

"Oh, and you must be Neville, that means I should be wishing you a Happy Birthday yesterday!" Jasmine giggled.

Ginny smiled in hello and nodded her head.

"Er, yeah, it's nice to meet you, Jasmine, Ginny." Neville fumbled awkwardly.

"So, Harry, how was Tibet?" Jasmine asked interestedly.

Harry inwardly sighed in frustration, '_Tonight's going to be a long, long night…_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fire turned green and Vie, instead of falling like Neville had, stepped out gracefully however she didn't look nearly as graceful when she caught her foot on the rug and fell on her face.

Harry laughed in relief and amusement then rushed to help her up, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a forceful hug.

'_All right there, Harry?_' She sounded concerned and amused.

'_I have never, ever been so glad to see you in my life. Ginny and Jasmine have not left me alone for hours. I finally escaped by saying I had to use the loo. Save me._'

Vie laughed out loud.

"It's nice to see you too, Harry, but we should probably move the others are coming through…"

She was cut off when the fire flared and Cedric came clambering out, knocking Harry and Vie to the floor, and falling down with them.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed knocking his elbow.

"Ouch!" Vie hissed at the same time.

"Damn it!" Cedric yelled.

Harry wiggled his legs out from under Vie and pushed himself up then helped her up.

"Why the hell were you two still standing there?!" Cedric questioned angrily nursing his knee.

Vie and Harry offered him a hand while Vie rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby, nothing broke."

"Just because--"

The fire flared up and Tracey fell through, knocking into Vie, who knocked into Harry who forcefully bumped Cedric in the knee causing him to fall—again.

Harry sighed and extended a hand helping Cedric up.

"Shall we move before we get a repeat performance?"

Cedric glared at Harry before breaking down in laughter.

"I think he smacked his head." Harry said staring at his brother in concern.

The fire flared up—Harry pulled Cedric out of the way in time to see Roger step out, brushing the soot of his clothes staring at Cedric with his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Ced, mate, you alright?"

"Y-yeah-just-just-Harry-being-unintentionally-funny!" Cedric stuttered trying to catch his breath.

Harry stared alarmed by his brother's behavior, "Are you on something?"

"No, you git, where's everyone else?"

"They're coming, Cissa, Sev, Amos, Celia, and Nick are going to be here a little late, so now we're just waiting on Dray…"

No sooner than the name had left his mouth the Draco appeared in the fireplace, stepping out gracefully and sneakily casting a cleaning charm on himself making sure his appearance was as immaculate as ever.

The five kids shook their heads and rolled their eyes at their vain friend.

"What?" Draco asked perplexed.

"Everyone else seems to be satisfied with brushing themselves off, but oh no, not you. You have to make sure you look as perfect as ever." Tracey jibed.

"You think I always look perfect?" Draco smirked.

"I was saying you're vain, you dolt." Tracey quipped.

Draco moved out of the way of the floo just in time for Luna to appear.

She stepped out and shook her head, "I hate flooing."

Draco cast the cleaning charm on her as well.

She beamed at him, "Thank you, Dray."

"No problem, Lulu."

She sighed angrily, "Stop calling me Lulu!"

The kids laughed.

Lily Potter walked in the room, her smile widening when she saw Harry, "Oh, Harry, love, I haven't had the chance to say Happy Birthday, yet!" She said while hugging him.

Harry was getting less and less annoyed with the hugs. Not enjoying them per say just a sense of resigned fate.

"Hi, Lily, how are you?" He said politely, yet warmly. He wasn't a big fan of the Potters, but a nagging voice in his brain (that sounded mysteriously like Tracey) said that you should be nice to your mother; even if said mother abandoned you as a toddler.

"I'm just fine, sweetheart, now why aren't you with the others?" She questioned him, sparing a warm glance and a smile to the rest of the kids.

"Well, I had to use the loo then I remembered everyone else would get here at five so I thought I could take them upstairs with me." Harry lied easily.

Lily beamed tenderly, "Such a polite boy, you are. Why don't you kids run along? We'll come get you when it's time."

"Alright, see you in a bit, Lily." Harry said yanking Luna from the room, the rest followed.

Only Vie and Cedric called out a, "Thanks, Mrs. Potter!"

Neither Tracey nor Draco was the least bit fond of the Potters or the Weasley's and Roger had disliked Lily and Molly since that Christmas party.

They trudged back up the stairs. Harry let go of Luna's hand and grasped Vie's, "Just stay near me. I don't think I can handle much more sycophantic ten-year-olds before I snap."

Vie laughed and nodded.

"Tracey, maybe you should hold on to Draco, if anyone makes a slant against you, I'm pretty sure there'll be nothing stopping Dray from A.K.-ing them." Harry added carefully.

"You're damn right they won't." Draco whisper shouted.

When they arrived outside Henry's door, they all took a deep breath.

"Best behavior." Cedric reminded.

"Right, best behavior!" Roger repeated.

Harry pushed the door open, smiling. "Hey everyone!"

Heads snapped, and Neville looked like he was going to cry out in relief.

'_Twenty galleons said he was getting question by the HB fan club.' _Vie wagered.

'_I'm not actually dumb enough to take that bet.'_

'_It was worth a shot.'_

"You're back!" Fred and George called out looking relieved as well.

Henry and Ron just looked annoyed. Henry, most likely, due to his little sister and friend, Ron on the other hand, was probably annoyed by Harry and Co. Jasmine and Ginny smiled at Harry, but the latter glared jealously at Vie.

"And if it isn't…"Fred began.

"The lovely Ladies…"George supplied.

"Tracey, Luna, and Vie." They finished together.

Luna waved enthusiastically, Vie blew a kiss, and Tracey smirked and said, "Why, Frederick, Georgie, you're making me blush." Tracey feigned embarrassment.

George gave Tracey a cheeky wink, while Fred scowled, "It's not Frederick."

"Oh, she knows, she just chooses to annoy." Cedric smiled fondly at his little sister.

"She's good at it, too." Draco remarked which earned him an indignant glare and a punch in the arm.

"Well, look who it is, Malfoy--" Ron began a look of pure disgust on his face.

"It's Snape, Weasel." Tracey snarled.

That's when things got unbelievably tense.

"Shut it, Von Heston." Ron glared venomously at her.

"You don't call a female by her last name, it isn't polite, Ronald." Vie stated, looking incredibly intimidating for the tiny girl wearing a girly pink ruffled skirt, a crème tee shirt and ballet flats.

"Well, you're apparently not much better. You're death eater spawn, as well, aren't you?! Probably just like them, disgusting, murdering typical filthy little snake, just like your parents, aren't you?!" Ron shouted back.

Vie's face when blank, her knuckles were white, her eyes were closed and her jaw was clenched. Vie was having issues controlling herself. With the others it would be dangerous, but with Vie or Harry it could be disastrous. Especially when you add the fact that one of Vie's 'talents' is to cause pain worse than the Cruciatus. Not that her setting him on fire would be much better…

The Argonauts glared at Ron, anger shining in each set of eyes. Henry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Jasmine appeared nervous, casting Ron anxious glances, staring fearfully at Vie, and gazing hopefully at Harry. Harry rubbed circles on Vie's hand soothingly.

'_Vie, calm down, just take deep breaths…_'

Vie's jaw unclenched, she took deep breaths, and within seconds was visibly calmer.

She took a particularly deep breath and released it before speaking shakily, "Listen, Ronald Weasley, and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, if you ever even imply that I, or anyone else in my family for that matter, am anything even slightly akin to my parents, it will be the last thing you _ever_ say. The fact that I was born to two groveling idiots has nothing to do with who I am or who I will be. So shut it before I decide to bend you into a VERY interesting yoga position." Her voice never rose, not once, her tone was low, as if she was speaking in a library and yet, no one had trouble hearing her. '_Well…that's interesting…when she's threatening someone her Russian accent becomes more prominent…Never noticed that before…_' Harry thought intrigued.

Ron glared defiantly, but gulped audibly.

Vie yanked her hand from Harry's grasp grabbed Tracey who was still holding on to Draco, and pulled them out the door.

Silence reigned for several minutes…

"Think one of us should…" Cedric trailed off.

"I-I'm not sure…" Harry said uncomfortably.

Fred stood up and smiled, "You know what; Fred and I will go, given that it was our little git of a brother that caused this." Fred and George smiled brightly at the remaining Argonauts before glaring at their brother and exiting the room.

"Well, that Von Heston girl really shouldn't have called him Weasel, I can hardly blame him." Ginny said haughtily.

Luna gave her a rare disgusted scowl, "Maybe your dumbass brother shouldn't have called MY sister death eater spawn!" Her tone had none of its custom kindness or airiness, it was angry and harsh. Her silver-blue eyes weren't warm nor did they have their occasional far-away look. Right now, they were chilly.

"Luna, language." Cedric admonished while glaring at Ron.

Henry looked uneasy, "Well, it wasn't exactly nice for Vie to…"

He stopped the moment he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Do not even dare to blame this on Vie." Harry seethed.

"What has Black got a crush?" Ron mocked a smug smile on his face.

"If you're smart, Weasley, you won't mention crushing at the moment." Harry spat at the youngest red-headed male.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Ron taunted.

"Because it made me have pleasant thoughts of what I'd like to do to your skull."

Ron paled. Idiot that he was, it wasn't hard to see that Harry was restraining himself from doing exactly that nor was it hard to see that furious as he was, he'd probably succeed.

A smiling James walked in the door, his face fell when he realized the tension.

"What's going on here?"

"Just a little row, Dad." Jasmine said cautiously.

"A row? What on earth about?" James seemed anxious; he apparently had a clue what the answer might be.

"Ronald, there, in all his infinite wisdom, decided he'd be an ignorant git by making rude comments because of some of our surnames." Harry explained, his composed voice perturbed by the sharp edge in his voice.

"Oh, yeah because the nasty little Slytherin Death-Eaters-in-training didn't do anything!" Ron shouted.

Roger lunged at Ron. Calm, rational, polite Roger Davies-Longbottom lunged at Ron Weasley, ready to attack him. Cedric grabbed Roger and pinned his arms behind his back before he could do more than frighten the hell out of the boy.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SIBLINGS LIKE THAT! I SWEAR IF VIE DOESN'T MAKE GOOD ON HER THREAT I WILL! LET ME GO, CEDRIC!" Roger shouted while struggling against Cedric.

James stood protectively in front of Ron, "Now, now, Ron just has a bit of a hot temper, calm down."

Apparently, all the commotion alerted various adults that something was wrong because next thing Sirius, Remus, Sev, Molly, Arthur, Nicholas, and Lily were all standing in or around the door-way.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?!" Sirius shouted.

Harry turned and looked at his Dad. Sirius saw the distress, fury, and hurt in his son's eyes and rushed forward wrapping a protective arm around his back and pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Sirius whispered shaking his head and glaring at James and Ron.

"Where's Genevieve?" Nicholas asked a hint of panic in his voice. Vie was after all his last living (that he hadn't disowned) relative.

Roger stopped struggling and composed himself, though his breathing was still erratic.

"I suppose after all the kind words spewed at her, she didn't feel welcome." Roger said in a biting sarcastic tone.

"I take it Tracey and Draco are with her, as well?" Severus said, his tone impassive to the untrained ear, underneath was cold hatred and anger.

"Oh, yes. They received a few quips about their heritage from Ronald there, as well." Cedric spat bitterly.

"Ron, what did you do?" Arthur sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Ron stated uncaring.

"It's true, Dad, and whatever he said; they said things even more gruesome. They even threatened physical violence." Ginny argued for her brother. Apparently, her fan girl obsession with Harry was less than that of her devotion to her family. Harry grudgingly admitted it was an admirable quality.

"Who threatened Ronnie?" Molly cried.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, if you don't count Roger or myself, that just leaves Vie. And you would really think that your **son** wouldn't be afraid of a four foot four girl who only weighs 40 pounds." Harry answered.

Harry knew Vie really could make good on her threat. After all, she was a more experienced fighter. But Mrs. Weasley didn't know that.

Molly looked taken aback, then her face became disappointed, "Ronnie, did you insult little Genevieve?"

"Like Gin said, I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"What did you call her?" Nicholas inquired his voice patient yet enraged.

"He called her, Tracey, and Draco, and I believe it was implied about me as well, death-eater-spawn, death-eaters-in-training, and what was it? Oh yes, filthy, murdering, disgusting little snakes who were just like their parents." Harry said heatedly.

Nicholas eyes sparked, "I believe Genevieve and I will be taking our leave."

He turned to leave, but Arthur caught his arm, "Nicholas, I'm sorry, please don't go. I'll talk to Ron, he shouldn't have said that."

"Yes, Arthur he shouldn't have said that. For so many reasons, he should **not **have said that. Perhaps you should explain to YOUR children more about the war and Voldemort's reign of terror. Perhaps he should realize his words have consequences." Nicholas said.

"Are you telling me how I should raise my children?!" Molly said indignant.

"Molly, they should know why slandering Genevieve because of her parents would be such a serious situation." Nicholas stated coldly.

Molly paled, knowing the reason.

"Look, no one should go, Ron will be punished, he'll apologize--" James was caught off by Remus.

"They don't need his insincere apology, James." His amber eyes narrowed.

"Let's not let one fight ruin the party, please." Lily pleaded.

Harry turned to Henry, he looked pleading as well. Harry sighed, "You're right, let's just all calm down. I'll go look for Vie, Trace, and Dray--"

"I'll be speaking with Draco, Harry." Severus interrupted.

Harry nodded at his godfather. And looked at Nicholas questioningly, who responded, "I should be the one to speak with Genevieve as well. Wrong as the boy's words were, I have taught her better than to allow things like this to get to her."

"Alright then, how 'bout I go find Tracey?" Harry said.

"Yes, I believe that would be best." Nicholas stated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry put an arm around Tracey and pulled her in to him. The sky was clear, and the gardens of Potter Mansion were in full bloom.

"Do you think I'm like them, Harry?" Tracey asked in a feeble voice, her face had tear tracks and her nose was red.

"Tracey Victoria, don't you dare think that. Not even for a second. You couldn't be more different if you tried." Harry answered softly in a stern tone.

Tracey sniffled, violet eyes meeting emerald, "You really think so?"

"I know so, Tracey, you don't have a malicious bone in your body. You're kind, and compassionate. You're funny and loyal and caring. You're nothing like your Mother or Father, and you never will be."

Tracey gave a watery laugh, "Guess I over-reacted, didn't I?"

"No, he was wrong. Vie may have over-reacted a bit, but I think it was because of her empathy, she was feeling everyone's anger and sadness." Harry mused.

Tracey chuckled, "Poor Vie, the one time she loses control…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quidditch went well. The only girls who played were Ginny and Jasmine. Neville and Remus cheered from the stands as well.

They were seated at a long table. Harry was next to Sirius and James, with Henry next to him. Vie was sitting with Fred, far away from Ron. She was smiling and laughing, though Harry noted it was less genuine than usual.

Tracey and Draco were next to Narcissa and Sev. And, much to Harry's displeasure, Ron was next to Henry.

The atmosphere was boisterous the rest of the night. Presents were exchanged. Cake was eaten. And Harry decided Hogwarts' with Ron Weasley was going to be a very tiresome experience…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe we're running late!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed a trolley to place Harry's and Tracey's trunk on. Hedwig (Harry's new owl) and Felix, Tracey's Siamese cat, were securely in their cages.

They once again were arriving in groups to not call attention to the fact that they all lived together.

"It's your fault Mr. I-had-to-make-sure-my-hair-was-perfect!" Tracey called back snickering.

"Tracey, don't make fun of Sirius for his feminine-like-vanity." Remus teasingly admonished.

"Feminine like?!" Sirius yelled louder than necessary.

Muggles whipped their heads and glared conveying annoyance at Sirius, who tactfully shouted back, "What?! Get a life!"

Remus, Harry, and Tracey laughed. The Muggles did not.

"Hurry up! Missing the train would be more trouble than needed." Remus said hurriedly.

They ran to Platform 9 ¾, not pausing before they vanished into the brick barrier.

"Come on, I'll help you get your trunks on the train, all right?" Sirius said.

Once their trunks were safely situated in their compartment, Harry hugged Sirius and Remus.

"I'll write you guys, a lot, I promise!"

"We'll write you back, cub." Remus whispered back.

"I love you two!" Harry said.

"We love you, too, and there will be a surprise for you when you get to Hogwarts!" Sirius hinted.

"That's what you keep saying!" Tracey huffed, "Why don't you just tell us already?!"

Sirius grinned, "Cos' it's a surprise!"

The train whistled warningly and Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes.

Soon, the train lurched off snaking through the British country side.

Tracey and Harry sat across from each other theorizing what the surprise could be when the compartment door slid open—

"Finally!" Vie sighed, "We've been looking for you lot EVERYWHERE!"

"You should have looked here first." Harry joked.

Vie mock-glared, and smacked the back of his head.

Neville sat down next to Tracey, laughing at the antics of Harry and Vie.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked confused.

"Draco found an old friend of his, Blaise Zabini, I think his name was…and Cedric's with his Hufflepuff friends and Roger's with some girl named Cho…" Neville trailed off.

"Oh, alright then, so met any other first years?" Tracey looked nervous, she had a vague suspicion that Neville, Vie, and Harry would all be in the first house, but most likely she would be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw…

"Yeah, we've met a few--" Vie was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open again to reveal a brunette bushy-haired girl with rather large front teeth struggling with a heavy trunk.

"First years?" She inquired in a bossy tone.

"Mhm…"Tracey answered cautiously.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I was kicked out of my own compartment by some rather unpleasant sixth years." The girl said.

Harry smiled kindly, "Sure, here, Nev and I will help you with your trunk."

Neville and Harry grabbed her trunk, ready to lift it onto the luggage compartment only to realize that the thing weighed a ton.

"Merlin, why is this so heavy?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh, I may have brought a few more books than were required." She stated.

Tracey smiled at the brainy girl and flicked her wrist, summoning her wand before doing a weightless charm on the trunk allowing Harry and Neville to easily lift it into place.

"Thanks, Trace, don't know why I didn't think of that." Harry said shaking his head.

"How did you know how to do that?!" the girl asked bewildered, "That's not until much later in our course books!"

Tracey grinned before politely asking, "Let me guess, Muggle-born?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Living in a wizarding-household, you learn a few things." Tracey winked.

"Oh! It must really be fascinating! I've read all of our books already, I have them memorized…" She was cut off by Vie.

"Woah there! Let's introduce ourselves so we don't have to say 'Hey you!' to get each others attention the rest of the time!"

"Oh, of course, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Genevieve Romanov," Vie said smiling, "but you can call me Vie."

Hermione nodded and beamed back at her then turned to Neville, "Neville Longbottom, or Nev."

"Tracey Von Heston!" Tracey said unabashedly, after all Muggle-borns aren't prejudiced against her surname.

"Harry Black," Harry saw her eyes widen, "Alright, you know who I am, but if you don't mind I really would prefer not to talk about Voldemort. I don't remember much and what I do remember is unpleasant. I'll show you my scar if you promise not to gawk at it ever again when we hang out."

"Hang out?" Hermione's chestnut brown eyes widened.

"Yeah, you seem nice enough, and clever, I think you'll fit right in with this lot." Harry answered.

Hermione beamed at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fred and George had appeared after an hour and dragged Vie off with them to show her something. Neville and Harry had busied themselves eating sweets and chatting occasionally adding a comment or two into Tracey and Hermione's discussions about their classes.

It was an hour later when the door slid open to reveal a pale boy with a pointed face, two meaty gorillas and a dark haired boy with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted coldly. Their last meeting hadn't gone so well.

Lucius eyed Harry with disdain. "Black." He sneered and looked at, "Tracey."

"Malfoy." Tracey sneered back. Harry looked at her shocked; he'd never seen her sneer before.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to the two buffoons with him.

Neville looked at him, "Which is which?"

"Doesn't matter, their interchangeable." Harry quipped.

Hermione and Tracey giggled.

"I don't recognize you." Lucius said eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"I'm muggle-born." '_Poor Hermione, she doesn't even know how much torment she just caused herself by answering him._' Harry thought.

"Oh, Tracey, I didn't know you were desperate enough to befriend a mudblood. I expected it from the blood-traitors…" The moment the unkind words left his mouth Tracey, Neville and Harry had their wands in hand and were pointing them threateningly at the boys.

Harry moved in, his wand at Malfoys throat, "Don't say that word."

"Or what?" Malfoy goaded nervously.

"You'll find your self jinxed until you can't walk straight." Neville said in all seriousness.

Malfoy glared before retreating with Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle trailing behind them.

They sat down and continued their talk. Tracey was so distracted it took her thirty minutes to realize that Felix had escaped while the door was open. Hermione volunteered to help look for him.

It was beginning to get dark when Tracey returned with Felix. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked concerned, after all Lucius came from an elitist family and he already knew she was a muggleborn and had a grudge.

No sooner had he asked the question, a frustrated looking Hermione came storming in and sat down.

Tracey looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong? Did Malfoy do something?"

"No, while I was looking for Felix I happened upon a compartment with two boys in our year. One in particular, apparently, hadn't had many lessons in manners." Hermione huffed.

Neville's lips twitched, "Who were they?"

"Henry Potter and Ronald Weasley, do you know them?" Hermione said the last name with distaste.

The three groaned, "Oh yeah, we know them." Harry answered.

Hermione looked surprised at their reactions, "What's wrong with them? Are they like Malfoy?"

After Malfoy had left, they had explained to Hermione some prejudices of the Wizarding world.

"Well, Ron's a pureblood, but their like we are, blood-traitors. Henry's a half-blood, and a nice bloke. Ron, on the other hand, seems to think that **we** are like Malfoy." Harry answered bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione gaped. "You guys are nothing like Malfoy, if you were you wouldn't have let me sit with you!"

"We know, 'Mione…" Harry started before being interrupted by Hermione.

"Did you just call me 'Mione?"

"Er, yeah you don't mind do you?"

Hermione beamed at him, "Not at all, it's just I've never had a nickname before! I didn't have many friends…everyone said I was a know-it-all…" Hermione ended sadly.

"Don't worry, I happen to love know-it-alls!" Harry said smiling.

Hermione giggled.

"We all do, and don't let Vie catch you saying that, Harry." Tracey teased.

The door slid open to reveal the girl in question, "Don't let me catch him saying what?"

"That he loves know-it-alls!" Neville answered.

"Well who doesn't love a know-it-all?!" Vie said brightly sitting next to Hermione, "So, have we given the girl a proper nickname yet? After all, how can she be an Argonaut and not have her name mutilated?"

The Argonauts laughed and Tracey answered, "'Mione."

"Good, Hermy sounds like an STD." Vie answered seriously.

Harry shook his head while snickering.

"Wait like the Argonauts and the prophesized child Jason with the Golden Fleece in Greek mythology?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not exactly, it's the name of our group of friends." Tracey answered, "We're the Argonauts."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but you still haven't met Draco, Cedric, or Roger." Neville said.

"I bet you'll like Roger, he's a know-it-all, too. He'll probably let you review his first year notes if you ask nicely." Tracey mused with a fond smile lighting up her features.

Hermione looked at Tracey excitedly, "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah! He's two years ahead of us and in Ravenclaw, so if you end up there I'm sure you two will become inseparable."

"Draco will probably be in Ravenclaw as well." Harry added.

"Really? I think he'll be in Slytherin." Vie countered.

"Well, he would be, but I bet he'll be placed in Ravenclaw because it's safer for him, you know?" Harry said.

Vie looked pensive for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, you're most likely right."

"I think we should get changed. The trains going to be arriving soon." Tracey said interrupting their argument. The boys grabbed their uniforms and left to change.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over Here!" The wild-haired half-giant called out, a lantern bobbing above the heads of the students.

"All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called out upon spotting Harry.

Harry beamed and nodded enthusiastically, holding Vie's hand. Vie had her arm locked with Hermione so she didn't get lost. Neville and Tracey were walking behind them, hand-in-hand.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The stumbled down a slick, narrow forest path. The first years bumped in to each other, and Vie or Neville occasionally cussed, successfully shocking the other first years then a voice called out behind them, "Oi! Har, Vie, Nev, Trace, slow down!"

Draco was making his way through the crowd up to where they all were walking.

"Draco! Where were you on the train?!" Tracey shouted.

He finally made it up to Tracey and Neville, "I was with Blaise, and two girls, Pansy and Daphne…"

"Humph." Tracey mumbled disapprovingly.

Nev laughed and shook his head and mumbled something that sounded disturbingly like, 'old married couple' which caused Draco and Tracey to glare and Hermione, Vie, and Harry to laugh harder.

"You'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective, "Ooooooh!"

Settled on a high mountain was a great castle it's many windows illuminated and twinkling under the night sky.

They arrived at the edge of a black lake where dozens of boats were waiting. Henry and Ron were in a boat with Neville and Hermione, while Draco, Tracey, Vie, and Harry all were in the same boat.

Their boat was rocking dangerously much due to the squirming by Draco, who apparently was uncomfortable with aquatic transportation.

"Draco! Stop moving!" Tracey snapped.

"I'm sorry I don't like boats! Look, we're uneven in weight, and we're going to tip." Draco cried biting his nails and moving frantically about.

"No, we--" Tracey was cut off by Harry.

"Would it make you feel better if Vie and I traded places?"

"Yes!" Draco shouted instantly.

Harry and Vie each stood up a little trying to maneuver around each other when a wave came causing Draco to freak out and knock both Vie and Harry in.

_SPLASH! SPLASH!_

The first years and Hagrid turned their head in search of the noise. All eyes landed on Draco and Tracey, now alone in the small boat.

"DRACONIS CEPHEUS SNAPE! I SWEAR ON PAIN OF DEATH I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS WATER!" Vie screeched loudly all in one breath, her voice amazingly high.

Draco and Tracey, along with a majority of the first years and Hagrid, burst out in fits of laughter.

"Really, mate! It was just a wave!" Harry shouted, swimming back to the boat.

Draco, still laughing, grabbed Harry's out stretched hand and pulled him in to the boat and casted a quick drying charm on his uniform, robes, socks, and shoes.

"Ahem." Came a female voice from the other side of the boat.

"Whoops! Sorry Vie!" Tracey said lifting Vie out of the water.

Draco cast a drying charm on her, as well, "Still going to throttle me?" He asked giving her his most charming smile.

"No." Vie said with an evil grin, she extended her arms and pushed him into the water.

_SPLASH!_

The first years and Hagrid turned again, now to see a spluttering Draco and a triumphant looking Vie.

"I can't believe you did that." Draco said while Harry and Vie were helping him back into the boat while Tracey cast a succession of drying charms.

"Someone had to!" Tracey said smiling. However, she was smart and sat firmly back in her seat so no one could get her.

"Now that Harry, Draco, and Vie have gone fer a swim, why don' we all stay in the boats?" Hagrid boomed to all the students.

The other half of the ride was peaceful despite Draco and Vie scowling at each other then breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called out as the entered a cavern covered by a curtain of ivy in the face of a cliff. They were carried through a long dark tunnel until they reached the harbor.

Hagrid led them to a giant oak front door on which Hagrid knocked three times. The door swung open instantly. Professor McGonagall, Aunt Minnie or Grandma, was wearing, her black hair drawn back in her 'work' bun and her favorite emerald green robes. Her face was stern, but her lips twitched slightly when she saw her grandson. Otherwise, she gave the impression that she was not someone to cross.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said politely.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

"Righ' just ter let yer know, Draco, Harry, and Vie had a bit o' a situation on the boats, and that why their all--" Hagrid turned to look at the three in question, "Well that's why their hairs all wet."

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched again and she shook her head, her voice hinting at amusement, "Very well, Hagrid."

And with that the giant took his leave.

Professor McGonagall led the students into a small chamber off the Great Hall. Harry knew they needed her annual 'speech' but still wasn't to pleased being pressed into people he didn't know.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house-points, while any rule-breaking you will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house will become yours.

The Sorting ceremony will begin in a moment in front of the whole school, I suggest you smarted yourself up." Her eyes lingered on a ginger-haired boy (who was so obviously Ron), and Neville whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, which Vie quickly fixed while Henry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Ron rubbed the dirt of his nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She spared a glance at the Argonauts, shaking her head and rolling her eyes a little at Vie, Draco, and Harry. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"Right, well, so the boat part of the journey could have gone better…" Harry trailed off.

Draco and Vie glared at him.

Tracey, Neville, and Hermione laughed.

Draco turned and looked questioningly at Hermione, who became nervous under his stare and shifted uncomfortably. Vie noticed and said, "If you would have popped in at least once on the train, you would have met our new friend, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Hello Hermione, if you didn't catch my name while Vie was screaming at me, it's Draco Snape." Draco smiled and offered her his hand, "Or more commonly Draco, Drake, or Dray."

Hermione returned the gesture and grinned self-consciously, "'Mione, or so Harry decided."

"Yeah, Har, here is responsible for a majority of our names being made monosyllabic." Vie said fondly while Dray, Trace, and Nev nodded enthusiastically.

Before they could finish their conversation, a familiar voice cut in, "How exactly do they sort houses?"

Another annoyingly familiar voice answered, "Some sort of test I think, Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was just kidding."

Harry, Draco, Vie, Tracey, and Neville chuckled and rolled their eyes. Hermione, however, looked genuinely frightened and started muttering under her breath the spells she had already learned.

"'Mione calm down, don't worry, it's painless and easy." Harry soothed.

"You know what it is?" Henry called out noticing the six.

"Yeah, and before you ask, it's a secret." Harry answered.

Henry smiled at him and shook his head, "Friends don't keep secrets, Harry."

Harry grinned impishly back, "This friend does, Henry."

Henry laughed, "Hey there, Vie, Draco, Tracey, Nev, Hermione, do you guys know what it is, too?"

"Yes." Everyone but Hermione answered.

"No." Hermione said quickly.

Vie smiled brightly at Henry. He had apologized for his friend actions and for not stopping him so Vie was rather fond of him now. Though she still hated Ron with a passion.

"How was your swim, Vie?" Henry asked grinning at her.

"Oh, nice and refreshing. Nothing like being plunged into ice-cold water filled with mysterious creatures." The first years laughed at her statement until several of those laughs turned into screams.

Harry spun around, only to find ghosts, an abundance of ghosts, but ghost's none-the-less. Poltergeists would be another story, they can hold things and prove to be quite dangerous, but ghosts were transparent and really could not cause any harm.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him another chance--" A fat little monk said.

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" asked a ghost wearing a large ruff and tights.

"Waiting to be sorted." Harry braved to answer.

"Oh, how delightful, hope to see a few of you in Hufflepuff!" The friar exclaimed happily, "My old house, you know!"

Professor McGonagall came back at that moment, shooing the ghosts. "Now form a line and follow me." She said sternly.

The Great Hall was just as beautiful as Draco and Harry remembered it. The other first years let out gasps, having never been in there before. Harry looked up at the enchanted midnight-sky ceiling. Behind him Harry heard Hermione whisper to Vie, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts a History._"

Harry looked up at the head table, spotting his Grandpa right away then Hagrid then—Lily Potter. Next to her were a few other Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall's empty chair, Sinastra, Quirrell, Snape,--Dad and Pa. Harry's mouth dropped and he stared at the head table. Vie, Nev, Tracey, and Draco gasped and looked questioningly at the table. Henry, had apparently, been informed of his Mom's position as a Professor beforehand.

The line stopped and dissipated into a mass before a platform on which stood a four-legged stool and a raggedy, old hat. '_The Sorting Hat._' Harry thought fondly.

Then the hat began to sing—

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_'

The hall applauded the hat enthusiastically and Draco whispered sarcastically to Neville, "The hat sings, really?"

Neville laughed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A red-headed girl sat cautiously on the stool, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded.

"Black, Harry!" Vie squeezed his hand, his grandpa leaned forward in his chair, as did his Dad, Pa, godfather, and Lily Potter. Whispers broke out around the hall.

"Black, the Harry Black?" one stood out in particular.

The hat was placed on his head. '_Well you're a strange one aren't you?_'

Harry laughed out loud, noticing the bewildered stares he was receiving called out, "I just got called strange by a talking hat!"

The majority of the hall laughed, even his Grams.

_The hat chuckled in his ear, "Hm…let's see, plenty of bravery—oh yes, and intelligence, though you're most definitely not studious, everything here needed for Gryffindor—in abundance as well—but you have a great deal of other qualities. You're cunning but not ambitious, You're loyal but hardly patient…Yes I think I'll put you…_GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke out in applause, and some standing ovation. The Weasley twins chorused, "WE GOT BLACK! WE GOT BLACK!" Cedric and Roger cheered, but looked a little sad. His Dad jumped out of his seat and shouted, "Yes!" then looked a little ashamed. Snape clapped loudly, while Remus smiled and mouthed, '_Congrats, Cub._' Harry quickly took his place at the Gryffindor table, smiling at his Dad, Pa, Godfather, Lily and Grandpa. And watched the fairly monotonous routine of the Sorting Ceremony.

"Bones, Susan!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Boot, Terry!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

Brocklehurst, Mandy!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Brown, Lavender!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered while Fred and George cat-called.

"Bullstrode, Millicent!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause, though much more restrained than the other tables.

"Corner, Michael!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause.

"Finnegan, Seamus!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Applause.

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Goyle, Gregory!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran up eagerly to the stool and pulled the hat on her head.

"_Very smart, yes, most clever mind I've seen in many years. Even more so than Davies-Longbottom. You would definitely be at home in Ravenclaw, but I sense great bravery and loyalty. Yes, and you have a friend who is already in Gryffindor, don't you? Well, that settles that…_GRYFFINDOR!"

'Mione beamed and took a place across from Harry.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" a pretty girl sauntered up to the stool, "SLYTHERIN!" She received the loudest applause for Slytherin so far.

"Hopkins, Wayne!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Jones, Megan!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Lestrange, Rabastan!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Another particularly boisterous cheer from the House of Snakes.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville carefully walked up to the stool, and sat down gently placing the hat on his head,

'_Hm…definitely not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You're very loyal, patient, but brave as well and reckless. Oh yes, have issues making escape plans do you? Well then, I know just where to put you…_GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville beamed, placed the hat back on the stool and took the seat next to Hermione.

"Macmillan, Ernie!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Malfoy, Lucius!" the hat barely touched his head before exclaiming, "SLYTHERIN!" He received a louder applause than both Rabastan and Daphne.

"Moon, Daniel!"… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause.

"Nott, Theodore!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause.

"Patil, Padma!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Patil, Pavarti!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Applause.

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Potter, Henry!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered loudly and beamed at Henry who returned the smile.

"Romanov, Genevieve!"

Vie walked confidently up to the stool and sat down placing the hat on her head. "_Yes, you and Mr. Black are rather close, aren't you? Hmm…no doubt you have the qualities to join him in Gryffindor, but you have other qualities…yes, very Slytherin…hmm…though I sense you would prefer not…oh no you aren't prejudiced…Hm, you are certainly reckless…brave…cunning…yes, well then…_GRYFFINDOR!"

Vie let out a relieved breathe, Fred and George repeated the cat calls they gave Lavender while Harry, Henry, Neville, and Hermione cheered loudly. Vie took the spot next to Harry.

"Snape, Draco!" Draco gulped and ambled to the stool before sitting down and placing the hat hesitantly down on his head, "_My, my you're certainly more complex than your brother. Brave, loyal, cunning, sly, chivalrous, intelligent, studious…hmm…yes, I think this would be best…_RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw's cheered, Roger whooped quite loudly, while Harry, Vie, Tracey, Neville, Cedric, and Hermione cheered, as well. Snape clapped fiercely and gave his son a rare smile and nod in his approval. Remus, Draco's godfather, gave him the thumbs up while Sirius smiled and clapped loudly.

"Thomas, Dean!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Applause.

"Turpin, Lisa!"… "RAVENCLAW!" Applause.

"Von Heston, Tracey!" Tracey approached the stool a lot more confidently than she felt, in fact, she felt a little nauseous.

"_Compassionate, fiercely loyal, patient, kind…Oh yes, I know just where to put you…_HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Argonauts all broke out in loud applause, Cedric jumped up and yelled, "THAT'S MY GIRL!" and gave her a tight hug before sending her blushing to join the other first years.

"Weasley, Ronald!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and the other Gryffindor Argonauts applauded grudgingly while Fred, George, and Henry applauded enthusiastically.

Ron sat next to Henry, obviously not pleased with where Henry chose to sit. Seamus was next to him with Dean sitting across from Seamus.

Finally, "Zabini, Blaise!"… "SLYTHERIN!" Applause. Blaise spared a glance at Draco and smiled warmly and waved.

Dumbledore got up, his arms wide open, as if nothing could please him more than to see them all there. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwick, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak. Thank You!"

He waved his hand and food appeared on the table. Harry snorted and said fondly, "Crazy old coot."

"The Headmaster's not crazy!" Ron countered.

"Oh yes he is, brilliant, but crazy, and it wasn't an insult, in fact I'm rather fond of him." Harry answered. Ron didn't know just how fond he was of his Grandpa.

After Nearly Headless Nick popped up and Seamus and Ron thoroughly annoyed the ghost, the talk turned to families…

"Half-and-half. Me Dad's a Muggle, Mam's a witch, didn't tell him till after they were married, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus said then turned to Ron.

"Pureblood."

Henry was next, "Half-blood, my Dad's a pureblood, Mum's muggleborn."

"Pureblood." Vie announced answering the stares.

Everyone turned to Harry, "My Dad's a pureblood, my mother is supposedly a muggleborn…"

"Supposedly?" Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Er, my Dad's never told me much about her…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did she die?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"No 'Mione, she just wasn't around while I was growing up." Harry stated, hoping that would end the questioning about his family. Neville apparently caught on.

"I'm a pureblood."

"Oh, I'm muggleborn!" Hermione announced.

"Half-blood." Lavender said.

"Pure-blood!" Parvati answered quickly.

Soon after that, Hermione and Vie began chatting, while Henry and Ron were conversing. Neville was arguing with Dean about football, Seamus adding his occasional two-sense. Lavender and Parvati were whispering and giggling.

Harry glanced up at the head table, his eyes catching with his Godfather's who was speaking with Quirrell when a white-hot pain shot through his scar.

His hand instantly flew up to the mark and he looked away. He didn't see the concerned looks his Dad, Pa, Godfather, and Lily were all giving him.

Vie placed her hand on his back and said, "Harry? Do you have a headache?" while thinking, '_Harry why are you grabbing your scar?_'

"Yeah, a headache." '_I don't know, it just hurt all of the sudden when I looked at Sev._'

Vie glanced up and looked reproachfully at Sev.

'_I don't feel anything, are you okay?_'

'_Yeah, don't worry, it went away quick.'_

Neville had kept the others preoccupied knowing Vie and Harry were 'thought-talking' but Draco, Cedric, Roger, Tracey, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lily, and Albus were all shooting him worried glances.

Harry made eye contact with each of them and gave a slight nod and a smile.

Soon the feast was finished, everyone was full and sleepy, but Headmaster Dumbledore still had a few words left to say, "A few start of the term notices, first years should note the Forbidden Forest is just what it's name states, forbidden. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes were dancing madly with twinkles as he glanced at the Weasley twins.

"Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes, and that the list of banned objects has increased by two, if anyone wishes to view it, I believe it is hanging in his office."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling and his lips twitched.

"Next, I am pleased to inform you that Professor Binn's has finally decided to retire and he will be replaced by Professor Black with Professor Lupin as his teaching assistant." Sirius and Remus both stood up, "Professor Lupin will also be taking the job as an impartial tutor to all those who require his services. I would like to welcome back Professor Quirrell, who will be teaching Defense, and welcome Professor Potter, who will be teaching Muggle Studies do to Professor Burbage's untimely resignation." Professors Quirrell and Potter stood up and gave a slight bow.

"And finally, I must inform you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death."

Very few laughed, Harry looked taken aback. It wasn't like his Grandpa to not give a reason.

"Now, let us sing the school song before we head to bed!" Dumbledore cried, the other teachers smiles became a little fixed, except for Sirius who continued to beam excitedly.

Harry laughed and shook his head at his Grandpa and Dad.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune!"

The Weasley twins were the last to finish the song with Dumbledore conducting the last line.

Finally, the prefects led the first years to bed. The trip to Gryffindor tower was long, and if it wasn't for Harry, Neville would have been bombarded with some walking-sticks. But finally, Harry kissed Vie on the forehead and said goodnight to her and 'Mione, and snuggled into his comfortable bed, drifting off in a dream-filled sleep…

* * *

AN: Oh my good god, that was a long chapter! Various parts are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. The chocolate chip pancakes and margaritas at midnight was taken from my own life. That's my mom's and my tradition, although we also watch M*A*S*H while having said pancakes and margaritas. Mr. Talons is his Marauder name because it sounded best, and one of his forms is a Phoenix. Harry doesn't love Lily Potter, but he is polite and kind, he's not going to live with her and start calling her 'Mum'. I know the falling into the lake thing has been done a lot, but I couldn't resist, nor could I resist the 'Sirius-serious' pun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one up soon! Review and I'll love you forever:]

Nightwing 509: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

Silvermoongurl01: Thanks for your great review! I know isn't he mean!

Edahcsmac: Thanks for your review, sorry it took so long to update, but it was a LONG chapter.

Mkitkat: :] Thank you!

Stormshadow13: Don't worry I have to look up how to spell his name every time I type it! Thank you, I've been a little nervous on how it's been turning out…Thanks for your review!

David Fishwick: You're welcome! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Pendragon aka Black Prince: I love you, seriously. Haha! Thanks your review was great!

Harrypassion: Thanks for voting! And I'm glad your so enthusiastic about the Roger/Hermione pairing! : ]

l1ttl3 Sakura: Yes, they are very strange…and they'll only get stranger as time goes on: ] thanks for your review! Enjoy!

Nikkila: Sorry it took so long, hope you leave me another great review: ]

WitchOfDarkness13: I'll make sure to keep the chapters coming: ] Thanks!

Vellouette: No problem, thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: First Days & Exposed Secrets

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter below, AN: Warning, language and great stupidity.**

Dear Readers, I know, I do not usually put my authors note first, and don't worry, this isn't the _real_ authors note. This is the events that took place whilst I was typing this chapter. Here I was sitting at my desk when suddenly, my brother comes strolling through the door shouting obscenities. I thought to myself, '_What the hell is going on?_', but, alas, no one could hear me in my head…so I voiced my question out loud.

His was response was rather rude, "Mom and Dad are what's fucking wrong! The satellites not working so I have to go out on the god-damn roof and fucking fix it!" (P.S. It snowed here today…)

Anywho, I stared at him as he opened my window, and climbed out onto the roof…then I listened…he carefully walked around the house until he came to the satellite then he hit a patch of particularly slippery snow, and went sliding off the roof.

Don't worry readers, his fall was cushioned by a bush. A bush with thorns, which by the way made it all the funnier. Now, you're all probably thinking, 'Well this is the end of the story.' Well, that's where you are wrong. My Mother, in her infinite wisdom, proclaimed that my Brother was doing it wrong. She declared the correct way to go about cleaning the snow off the satellite was to do it barefoot.

So what did she do? She took of her socks and slippers, climbed out my window…and began to slide…needless to say my brother pulled her back in before she could fall to her death.

Now, this is where the story gets great, My Father then decided since it was a 'mans' job it was ridiculous to send a woman and a boy to do it. (Obviously forgetting he sent said 'boy' to do it. AN: My brothers 17) He pulled on his tennis shoes (with zero traction) and climbed out my window. Now, like my Brother, he managed to make it at least half way before falling. Thankfully, he caught himself, but had to crawl, in shorts…in the snow…Well, Anywho, my father got to the HIGHEST point on the roof, started to slide, and yet again caught himself, but now he was stuck, you see, straddling the roof, holding on for dear life, calling out for my Mom.

My Mom didn't hesitate, oh no, she went to look for some rope. Only we don't own rope. Oh no, that would be much too smart, however we did own a 100 foot electrical cord…said electrical cord was torn out of it's package, ran up to my room and tossed out the window, My mother exclaiming, "Tie this around your feet…wait maybe you should tie it around you waist! We'll pull you in!"

Then, she had us all hold on to the cord and attempt to 'pull' him back in. Thank god someone had the sense to call Papa (aka Grandpa). He, since apparently he posses the ability to think LOGICALLY, brought a ladder.

And this my dear readers, is how my father was saved from plunging to his death off a 3 story roof. Anywho, leave me reviews, and enjoy the chapter: ]

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The First Week & Exposed Secrets**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"One-hundred and forty-two staircases! You would think that we could find one that takes us to History of Magic!" Neville shouted.

Neville, Harry, Vie, and Hermione were all in the process of trying to find a way—any way—to get to their first class, History of Magic, on time. They had left the Great Hall early, asked Nearly Headless Nick **and** Cedric, and somehow _still_ got lost. Henry and Ron were 20 feet or so behind, following them. Henry would have liked to have been closer and joined in on their conversations, but kept his distance out of respect for Ron and Harry. Neville and Ron had been able to ease the tension, but Harry and Ron still held each other in mutual disdain. Vie loathed Ron, but was close with his brothers Fred and George so she refrained from attacking him, no matter how much she would have liked to. Draco, Tracey, Roger, and Cedric hadn't had the 'pleasure' of encountering Ron at Hogwarts, yet.

"Come on, let's try this one." Harry suggested, climbing a slightly narrow, marble staircase.

At the top of the staircase was a door, which wasn't unusual, there had to be a thousand doors in the bloody castle. Some led to classes, some led to hallways to classes, others didn't lead anywhere and were just solid walls pretending to be doors. Harry started fiddling with the door when a gravely voice yelled, "OI! YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The kids spun to see the cranky, old caretaker, Mr. Filch walking their way, "The Headmaster told you nasty little brats this corridor wasn't allowed!"

"Perfect, the thousand of god damn doors in the whole school and we happened to find the one that holds certain death on the other side…" Neville whispered.

Vie, Harry, Ron, and Henry stifled laughs while Hermione was biting her lip nervously.

"Trying to break in, are you?! Tell all your little friends! I ought to lock you up in the dungeons! Pity they let the old punishments die could have you hanging by your toes…" Filch said to himself more than the students.

Vie's lips were twitching, apparently very entertained by the old mans ranting.

"Mr. Filch, we didn't mean to, we were just looking…" Harry began to explain.

"Nonsense! I know you little brats, getting into everything…dirtying up my floors--"

"M-M-Mister Filch? What are these s-s-students d-d-doing out of their c-c-c-class?" Professor Quirrell called out, stuttering from behind Filch, his purple turban slightly askew.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of Professor Quirrell, he was kind, but he had multiple shields around him. One that smothered his magical signature, making it impossible for Harry to read him. Harry wasn't sure if he was paranoid, or hiding something.

"They were trying to budge their way in to the third-floor-corridor, Professor Quirrell." Filch answered with his scrawny, dusty colored cat, Mrs. Norris rubbing against his leg.

"That's not true, Professor, we got lost, we didn't know where that door led to." Harry stated indignantly. Quirrell nodded.

"W-W-Well th-that appears t-t-to be i-in order, w-why d-d-d-don't you g-get g-g-going to your c-c-class?" Professor Quirrell stuttered a small smile curving at his nervously twitching lips.

"Well, Professor, we would, but we don't know where the class is…" Neville supplied.

"What c-c-class?"

"History of Magic." Henry answered.

"D-d-down the s-st-stairs, t-t-through the c-c-c-corridor and t-t-t-o the r-r-right."

"Thanks, Professor!" Hermione squeaked.

Without hesitation the kids sprinted down the stairs, through the corridor, Harry throwing open the door.

Sirius paused what he was saying and looked at the students, "Ah, there's the rest of my class, and just why, may I ask, were you late?"

Vie answered talking extremely fast, "Well, you see, we were walking up these stairs when we came to this door, given that we didn't know which door it was, we tried to open it, just in case it was the door to the hall to this class. But while we were trying to open the door, Filch caught us and started ranting and raving about miscreant students and locking us up in the dungeons. Turns out, it was the forbidden corridor. Professor Quirrell saved us, and gave us directions and now we're here. Albeit a little late, but none-the-less here."

Sirius stared at her bemused and shook his head, "All right, I won't take away points, just find your seats while I call roll."

Harry sat next to Hermione, Neville sat with Vie, and Henry and Ron found seats next to each other. Tracey, sitting next to Susan Bones, gave Harry an amused yet annoyed look.

History of Magic, Charms, and Herbology were the three classes the Gryffindors shared with the Hufflepuffs. Transfiguration, Defense, and Astronomy they had with the Ravenclaw's. Potion's was the only class the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins, most likely due to the severe house rivalry and the fact that the teachers wanted their classrooms still intact at the end of the lessons.

"Alright, roll call," Sirius began a smile lighting his attractive features, "Abbott, Hannah?"

The blonde Hufflepuff girl raised her hand, her cheeks going a little pink.

"Black, Harry?" Sirius asked his voice thick with suppressed laughter.

Harry shot his Dad a dirty look while many students gasped in realization that Harry's Dad was the Professor. Remus sat at the teacher's desk shaking his head while he chuckled silently.

Harry raised his hand, "Here, _**Professor**_."

Roll went smoothly until, "Longbottom, Neville?"

Neville was about to answer when he started choking on nothing in particular, coughing loudly. Vie was patting him on the back letting out uncontrolled giggles. The rest of the class was torn between looking concerned, and laughing. Professor Black had decided upon the latter.

Remus strode across the room and patted Neville on the back as well, he eventually stopped coughing. His face was red and his eyes were watering a little. "Are you alright, Neville?" Remus asked kindly.

"Yeah, -cough- Professor Lupin." Neville answered slamming his elbow into Vie's ribs to make her stop giggling at his discomfort.

Vie hissed in pain and glared at the back of Neville's head, "Well, if that's what I get for helping, I'll just let you choke to death next time."

The classed burst out in laughter again, Harry threw a piece of balled up parchment at Vie.

"Calm down, class!" Sirius called, suppressing his own laughter and cleared his throat before continuing , "Macmillan, Ernie!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the classes went well that day; Professor McGonagall had given Hermione a rare smile for transfiguring her match into a needle before anyone else.

The first year Argonauts had decided that they should allow all the other students to attempt spells first, given that it wasn't very fair that they had already learned the material.

They had Herbology with Professor Sprout who was a plump little witch with dirt underneath her finger nails and almost always had a smudge of earth on her cheek. Her purple, grey fly away hair peeked out beneath her hat. Herbology was the last class of the day for first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

The sky was a vibrant yellowish pink; the temperature was dropping with the sun. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Tracey, Blaise, Hannah, and Susan sat under a golden willow on the grounds by the lake chatting.

Henry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were in the common room.

Cedric was with the other Hufflepuffs from his year, working on an essay they were assigned by Professor Snape, which Cedric had ranted on. ('Homework on the first day? Honestly!') Roger was working diligently on the same essay in the library, free of distractions. Fred, George, Vie, and Lee Jordan had already earned themselves a detention from Filch.

Tracey, Hannah, and Susan were conversing quietly, occasionally giggling. Blaise, Draco, and Neville were amiably discussing Quidditch teams; Hermione was reading her Potions text, taking notes.

Harry dazed looking at his time-table…

(AN: HOGWARTS OPERATES ON AN A-WEEK/B-WEEK SCHEDULE, EVERY PERIOD IS ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES LONG, DOUBLE PERIODS ARE THREE HOURS LONG.)

**Week A-**_**Monday**_** -**_9 A.M. History of Magic, 11 A.M. Transfiguration, 1:30 P.M. Double Herbology_

_**Tuesday**_ -_11 A.M. Charms, 3:30 P.M. Defense_

_**Wednesday**_ -_11 A.M. Herbology, 3:30 P.M. Double Transfiguration, 12 A.M. Astronomy_

_**Thursday**__ -9 A.M. Double Charms, 11 A.M. Defense, 1:30 P.M. Double History of Magic_

_**Friday**__ -9 A.M. Double Potions, 1:30 Herbology_

**Week B**-_**Monday**_ - _9 A.M. History of Magic, 11 A.M. Potions, 2:30 P.M. Transfiguration_

_**Tuesday**_ -_11 A.M. Charms, 3:30 P.M. Defense_

_**Wednesday**_ -_9 A.M. Herbology, 11 A.M. Potions, 2:30 P.M. Double Transfiguration_

_**Thursday**__ -11 A.M. Charms, 1:30 P.M. Double History of Magic_

_**Friday**_ -_9 A.M. Defense, 11 A.M. Charms, 1:30 P.M. Transfiguration, 3 P.M. Potions_

Harry folded his schedule, placing it back in his bag, and reclined on the grass, staring up at the willows branches.

"Harry?" Harry glanced up to see Hermione staring at him, her curly brown hair illuminated by the sunlight accentuating the golden brown tones, her chestnut brown eyes hopeful, and biting her lip. Her uniform still complete and flawless, whilst everyone else had untied, or removed their ties, and shed their jumpers and robes, leaving only their plain white button down shirts, pleated skirts for girls, and trousers for boys. Tracey and Susan had removed their shoes and socks and waded in the chilly lake before sitting underneath the willow.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Would that boy, Roger, the one you were talking about on the train…would he _really_ let me borrow his notes?" Hermione asked shifting slightly.

Harry smiled indulgently, "Yes, 'Mione, I believe he would."

"Do you think you could ask him for me?" Hermione chirped eagerly.

Harry chuckled, "No, 'Mione?"

Hermione's face fell, "Why not?"

"You're going to have to meet him some time, and now is as good a time as any."

Harry stood up, grabbing his bag, robe, and jumper, offered Hermione a hand, calling out, "Oi, 'Mione and I are going to see Rog, anyone want to come?"

Whilst others shook their heads, Draco verbally answered, "No, I share a House with the git, that's enough for me, thanks."

"Insulting him would be more effective if he was around to hear it, Dray." Neville chided.

"Defending your brother, Longbottom?" Draco teased.

"Someone has to." Neville retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled 'Mione towards the castle.

"See you later!" Harry called out over his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you all!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione and Harry walked in silence for a few moments before Hermione broke it, "Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Aren't you always?" Harry teased.

Hermione threw him an amused glare, "Ha-ha, no I was thinking, more wondering actually…anyway, why are you all so nice to me?"

Harry looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you, Vie, Tracey, Draco, and Neville, you were nice to me the moment you met me."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Harry inquired confused.

"Well, it's just normally people think me bossy, and it's just…no ones ever just _liked_ me right away. In Muggle school, I was the know-it-all bookworm, and here, well you're the only ones who liked me straight away…Hannah and Susan were nice to me, but not like you all were…"

Harry put a hand out, stopping her. He stared at her for a few moments before answering, "First of all, there is nothing wrong with being a bookworm, I happen to find it a very nice quality to have, though I'm a tad indifferent towards books at times and a rabid reader at others." Hermione smiled, "And as for us being nice to you, I told you on the train, you seem nice enough and even if you are bookish, you'll fit in with our lot just fine. Roger is bookish, so is Tracey, though she hides it well."

Hermione smiled and nodded looking down at the floor, they continued through the castle, stopping when they heard the boisterous laughter of two boys and a girl.

"I can't believe you idiots got me a detention on my first day." Harry recognized the voice to belong to Vie.

"You should have run faster." Fred or George said.

"Oh, yeah, then I could have gotten two detentions instead of one like you two!" Vie said laughing.

The three rounded the corner and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Har!" Vie cried joyously.

Harry grinned at her energetic manner, "Hey Vie, Fred, George!"

"Hiya, Harry!" The twins called.

"It's Harmony Granger, right?" Fred asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione corrected.

George took Hermione's hand and kissed it, "A pleasure, Miss Granger."

Vie smacked him upside the head, "You can be such a pansy…"

"I was just being a gentleman!" George defended.

"You're never a gentleman!" Vie shouted out, laughing.

"I can be gentlemanly." George pouted.

"Aw, did I huwt wittle Georgie's feewings?" Vie said in baby talk.

"Yes." George said indignantly.

Fred punched him in the shoulder, laughing at his brother's behavior.

"Where were you all going?" Harry questioned, his tone was kind yet slightly annoyed.

Vie's eyebrows knit in reaction to his mood change, "We were going to the common room."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to introduce Hermione to Roger, want to come?"

"Sorry, mate--" Fred started.

"We've got a Care of Magical Creatures--" George continued.

"Essay." The twins finished.

"I'm free, though!" Vie announced, a little loudly.

Harry smiled at his friend of six years, "Great you'll come with us then?"

Vie nodded, happy that Harry's aggravated attitude had dissipated.

"See you later, Fred, George!" Harry and Vie chorused.

"Bye!" Hermione said shyly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rog?" Harry whispered, trying to gain the attention of the boy who was immersed in an old tome.

Rogers head snapped up, he regarded Vie and Harry with a warm smile, "Hey, you two, I was wondering when you were going to come see me." He then noticed Hermione, "Oh, Hello, I'm Roger, Roger Tristan Davies-Longbottom." Roger extended his hand to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Harry's told me a lot about you." Hermione said blushing.

Roger smiled at his young friend, "Yes, well, he is quite chatty."

"I am not!"

"Are too." Vie and Roger retorted.

Harry scowled, "Hermione wanted to ask something."

Roger turned back to Hermione, a polite smile gracing his thirteen-year-old face, "Oh?"

"Well, er, yes, Harry and Tracey were talking about you on the train, and they may have mentioned something about you letting me borrow your first year notes?" Hermione inquired, rushed.

"Ah, a bookworm," Roger said fondly, "Yes, if you would like, you could follow me to Ravenclaw tower and I'll get them for you." Roger suggested.

"Yes!" Hermione whisper shouted.

Harry and Vie snickered.

Roger smiled and murmured a spell, sending the ancient book flying into its proper place on the shelf.

"Mr. Davies-Longbottom!" Madam Pince admonished, "You better than anyone should know, that is not how you treat books!"

"My apologies, Madam Pince, it was careless of me." Roger said placating the vulture-like woman with a charming beam, "Forgive me?"

The strict librarian smiled endearingly at him, "Yes, dear, just don't do it again."

Roger nodded politely and left the Library, Hermione, Vie, and Harry in tow.

"So that actually works on people here?" Harry asked entertained.

"Indeed it does, Har." Roger responded happily.

Vie shook her head, "I swear Rog, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had charming powers. It's ridiculous how well that works for you."

Roger laughed heartily, "You're just jealous because it doesn't work for you."

Vie didn't say anything.

"So, Hermione, any subjects that you wanted in particular?" Roger inquired, changing the subject.

"Yes, Transfiguration, History, Potions, and Herbology, if you wouldn't mind." Hermione answered in a bossy tone.

"Mmm, no I don't mind at all, although if you wanted advanced knowledge for potions, I'd ask for Vie's notes." Roger said distractedly.

"Vie's notes?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, it is her best subject, after all, she's much better at it than I." Roger answered. "I'd bet that she has detailed tips and notes on each potion…"

"How? She hasn't been to class, yet." Hermione said.

Roger realized his error, and saw the incredulous looks he was receiving from Harry and Vie.

"I received private tutoring from my Grandpapa." Vie said, covering Rogers blunder.

"Oh." Hermione's tone made it obvious she wasn't entirely convinced.

Vie and Harry exchanged worried glances, entwining their hands.

'_If she starts asking questions, we'll have to tell her.' _Vie's voice stated.

'_I know, we'll have to make her take an oath to keep it a secret, can you imagine Fudge's and Scrimgeour's reactions if this got out?'_ Harry thought.

'_We'd be dead before we could find out.' _Vie half-joked.

'_Imagine, Cedric and Roger being able to attend for three-years, only two people figuring it out, and everyone finds out now…_' Harry returned.

Hermione was watching the two curiously. Apparently, she was quite aware that they had been communicating.

"There's something different about you all." Hermione observed out loud, "You all knew each other before, you're all advanced in your subjects and, even for witches and wizards, odd things happen around you."

Roger, Vie, and Harry stopped, glancing at each other.

"Great job, Roger." Vie said sarcastically.

"I slipped. Give me some credit it was the first time in three-years." Roger defended himself.

"We should get the group together; we'll have to explain now." Harry interrupted the two, taking the lead. "Vie, go collect the group, Roger go get your notebooks. We'll meet in my Dad's Quarters."

Vie and Roger nodded, Vie turned on her heel, and Roger continued forward.

Harry turned to face Hermione, "Mione, if you would follow me, please."

Hermione looked curiously at Harry and followed him to the teacher's wing. They came to a portrait of a grassy meadow with a wolf-dog and the night sky. The Dog Star was visible. The dog howled.

Harry rolled his eyes, remembering his dad's password, "Sirius Black is god's gift to women."

Hermione tried to smother her giggles.

Sirius, Severus, and Remus were sitting at a table, drinking tea and chatting.

"Hello, Cub, come to tell us all about your first day?" Remus asked pleasantly.

Harry stepped aside, allowing the three to catch a glimpse of Hermione.

"Not exactly, someone figured us out." Harry stated.

All three faces fell and stared at Harry, "Already?"

"What can I say? The girl's a genius." Harry said fondly.

Hermione blushed, and smiled at Harry.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the two, "Yes, I'm sure, but where are the others; I would expect you all to explain it to her."

Harry nodded, "Vie's getting them."

The portrait opened and Roger strode in.

"Hey, Uncle Rem, Sev, Padfoot." Roger greeted.

"Hello, Roger." The Potions' master responded impassive.

Roger quirked an eyebrow.

Severus met his gaze, his eyes black and emotionless. Whenever he had his uncaring mask on, Sev's normally warm eyes reminded Harry of cold, dark tunnels.

Hermione gaped at the exchange between the two.

"Hey Rog, so Harry said that Miss Grangers a genius." Sirius said his tone light.

Roger snorted, "I'd say so, she hasn't even known us a week yet."

Hermione blushed again, "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh?" Severus questioned.

"They act like they have lived together," Hermione raised a finger for every reason, "When Vie got up last night, candles lit, she didn't even have a wand. On the train, they all appeared to know how to use quite a bit of magic, they're advanced for your year, and Harry, and Vie always seem to know how a person is feeling."

Sirius nodded, "You were right, she is a genius."

Vie, Draco, Cedric, Tracey, and Neville filed into the room.

Harry motioned for Hermione to sit in one of the chairs. The Argonauts took their seats.

"All right, where should we start?" Harry asked.

"The beginning." Tracey stated jokingly.

Harry threw her an amused glare, "Dad, Pa, Sev, any ideas?"

Remus answered, "Explain about the Argonauts, then answer her questions."

The Argonauts nodded, "That sounds about right, though I'd have her take a secrecy oath first." Cedric said.

"Secrecy oath?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"Don't worry, just a promise, it just makes it so you can't blab what we tell you." Cedric reassured her, "I'm Cedric, by the way, Cedric Amos Diggory."

"Hermione Granger, how do I take this oath?"

"Just state your name and say 'I hereby promise to keep all that I hear in this room secret.'"

Hermione nodded, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby promise to keep all that I hear in this room secret." Hermione saw the tip of her wand glow a bright orange, followed by similar lights from the other occupants wands.

"Right, then, well to begin, The Argonauts is a Ministry ran group, like Aurors, but younger." Neville began.

"Although technically we aren't out of training, yet, given that we haven't taken a number of our N.E.W.T.S and our Auror training is still a few summers from completion…" Draco added.

Hermione gaped at him.

"So, back to the story, The Argonauts are a Ministry employed group, like Aurors, but younger, and we were chosen because we were each born with an extra power or powers and an unusually high level of magic." Neville continued, "Because of these extra powers our accidental magic really, really troublesome, for instance, as a mere four-year-old, I was able to break every object in a store in Diagon Alley, and put them back together again."

Vie nodded, "And that was one of Nev's more controlled outburst. Mine have been a tad more on the dangerous side…"

"Everything is on the dangerous side with you." Harry teased.

Vie smiled brightly at him and winked.

"Anyway, at five, we all moved to Romanov Castle, the eight of us…"

"Eight?" Hermione interrupted, "I thought there were only seven."

"You haven't met Luna Lovegood, yet, she's a year younger than us." Tracey said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, the eight of us moved into Romanov Castle and began our training, we're the youngest people to take our O.W.L.S, ever. We go on training missions, and every once and a while, we have an actual mission." Neville finished.

"Though we've only had one to date, and then it was escorting the French Ministers brat of a daughter everywhere." Roger grumbled.

"What are your extra powers?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Mine's healing, I can just place my hands over a wound, call my magic, and it heals the wound, a little slowly, but it heals." Tracey announced proudly.

"The power of illusion, and I've been known to alter the weather, based on my strong emotions." Draco said.

"I have the ability to make things stop." Roger decided to 'demonstrate' throwing a book and freezing it mid-air.

Cedric smiled and waved his hand, sending the book flying, "Telekinesis."

Hermione looked to Harry and Vie.

"You go first." Vie said, nudging him.

"Right, well, I'm an empath, and I can alter the emotions of those around me. Although, I have learned not to feel the emotions if I'm not trying to and I don't alter someone's emotions without a good reason. I can see magical aura's, but I don't unless I concentrate on them. I don't have to use a wand, but I like to. I used to use a staff, but she's a bit of a control freak, yes she's a she," Noticing Hermione's look, "Draco and Neville named her Matilda. And I'm an elemental, I can control Ice, Water, and Fire."

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry cut her off, "I know Ice is just frozen Water, but they act different as elements, so if I wasn't a water elemental, I couldn't control water, but I could control ice."

Hermione nodded and looked at Vie.

"Harry's forgetting one." Vie stated.

"You could tell her too, you know." Harry retorted.

"I could, but I won't." Vie quipped.

Harry sighed, "I have the displeasure of having this little weirdo have insight to my mind whenever our skin makes contact."

"Interesting thoughts he has too." Vie murmured.

Harry nudged her, "You're turn."

"Fine, I control the element of fire, quite obviously," To demonstrate a rather large fire suddenly sprung to life behind her. "More so than Harry, given that it's the ONLY element I control. I'm an empath, and like Harry I can influence emotions, though my control isn't as grand as his. I can still feel others emotions, just in soft waves instead of the mind-consuming ones that occurred when I first came into my power." Vie sucked in a deep breath, "The last one is the ability to cause pain."

Hermione's eye brows knit, "What do you mean?"

Harry picked up, "Do you know what the Cruciatus Curse is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Anyone care to demonstrate?" Neville joked.

Tracey snorted, "Sure, Nev, why not? Better yet, while we're at it let's just have Vie hold us under her 'little torture tactic'."

They had nicknamed Vie's special power as 'the little torture tactic' after a particularly gruesome demonstration when they were nine.

Vie rolled her eyes and conjured a cockroach, enlarging it. Her eyes narrowed, the cockroach trembled and shook, making odd noises. Not one minute later, the cockroach stilled, dead.

Hermione stared at the bug.

"A human would last approximately ten minutes under it." Roger said softly.

"Not that we would know, given that no human has ever experienced it before." Draco contributed.

"They would be nutters after seven." Neville inserted quietly.

Hermione just nodded, her eyes were wide when she looked up at Vie again.

"Ironic isn't it?" Vie whispered sardonically, "The smallest, and the one who looks the least threatening is the one that could cause the_** most**_ damage."

Hermione nodded again.

"Oh, we're animagi, as well." Cedric added, attempting to lighten the dark atmosphere.

"Animagus?" Hermione asked.

"Wizards that can morph into animals." Roger answered, knowledgably.

Hermione perked up, "What can you all become?"

Harry smiled, "A phoenix, a black panther, and a black wolf-dog."

Tracey smirked and stated happily, "A black lab."

Sirius grinned proudly at her.

"I'm a Grizzly Bear, and our other friend, Luna, is an arctic fox, most the time." Neville added.

"I'm a Tiger." Cedric said, "A tiger, who I might add, is mean and ferocious looking, and was most definitely misnamed Mr. Whiskers." Cedric was shooting Vie a venomous glare, who smiled innocently, her olive green eyes wide.

"What? It was a perfect name, you were just so TINY!" Vie chirped.

"I'll never forgive you for that, you know?" Cedric asked, rhetorically.

The others laughed, even Sev.

"I'm a brown wolf." Roger supplied.

"Snow-leopard." Draco drawled.

"I'm a lioness." Vie announced proudly.

"More like a lion cub with reddish bronze fur." Neville teased.

Vie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Wow. So when you're all together in your forms it's a wolf, a tiger, a lioness, an arctic fox, a snow-leopard, a caribou, and a…"

"I prefer my panther form." Harry responded to her unasked question, "And Luna's power is being a multi-animagus, so she's only an arctic fox most of the time, she can become anything really."

"Anything?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Well not like a dragon or something, but for the most part…yeah." Roger answered.

"Wow." Hermione whispered to herself.

"How about we make some tea, I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." Remus suggested kindly.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and for going so long with out an update! But I promise the next chapter will be up by Wednesday at the very latest: ] What's with Harry and his odd reaction to Vie and the twins you ask? Well, my dear readers, that will be explained a bit later in the story...Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I assure you, from here on out, there will be plenty of it. Hermione figured them out fast, I know, but she's really, really smart. By the way, Vie is _bitter_ about her power. Think about it, she was tortured with the Cruciatus by her mum as a little kid then she gets a power that causes worse pain. Plus, it's not like she's a bad person…or is she? : ]

Next… Flying, Halloween, & Fluffy

StormShadow13: Yes, he is! Thanks, I was unsure of it, but now that I read back, it's one of my favorite parts! Thanks for your review, enjoy the chapter!

TheHeartNeverLies442: Thanks! And I promise, the next chapter will be longer!

David Fishwick: Oh yes, I think someone will: ] Thanks for the great review!

Nightwing509: Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy the chapter!

TheSecretMarauder: Thanks! I'll do my best!

Hedwigpersonified: I will:] Thanks for the review!

JEnethan: good ideas: ] if you have anymore let me know! Thanks for the review!

Mkitkat: That's a great idea! If I can I'll find a way to work that in! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Merdarkandtwisty: Thanks for your review!

WitchOfDarkness13: Maybe I will, maybe I won't…Sirius-Serious jokes are great! I laugh every time I read one of them! I think Ron would hide from Vie forever if she did, but we'll see maybe she'll momentarily lose control.

Fudgebaby: Good! I hope you continue to like this story!


	9. Chapter 8: Flying, Halloween & Fluffy

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flying, Halloween, & Fluffy**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They had finally left the Marauders Quarters at three a.m. Hermione had taken the truth rather well. Though she did ask a multitude of questions for a week or so, one of which Vie had a great deal of fun with…

"_I was reading about animagi's last night, and the book stated that if you weren't a multi-animagus, like Luna, you couldn't have more than one form, but Harry does, how is that possible?" Hermione asked in her pink ruffled Victorian nightgown._

_Vie, who had been nearly asleep, and grateful that her, Tracey (Snuck into Gryffindor common room courtesy of Harry's Invisibility Cloak), and Mione were the only ones in the common room (Hermione had said she never had a sleepover party before, Vie decided it was time that she did.), "He has multiple personality disorder." Vie grumbled with a straight face. _

_Hermione's eyes widened, "He does?"_

"_No." Tracey smacked Vie upside the head, "Harry has a touch of multi-animagus, but only enough that he can turn into what symbolizes him most, a wolf-dog for his parents, and because dogs and wolves are fiercely loyal to their pack, which Harry is. A panther because they are powerful and protective, the panther is a symbol of courage and valor, and facing ones fears. Also, he's headstrong, and sacrificing which is rarely, but is in fact associated with panthers. Finally, a phoenix, because he's resilient, phoenixes are reborn from their ashes, like Harry learns from his mistakes, and because they are noble creatures, and have been known to be Light. So Harry is a wolf-dog, a panther, and a phoenix because his slight multi-animagus power."_

_Hermione nodded, "Why are you a black lab?"_

_Vie smiled, "Because she's a loyal companion, she's friendly, and she's intelligent. Tracey, though she doesn't seem to be, is protective. Overly so."_

_Tracey grinned at her best friend, "Not overly, I'm the perfect amount of protective."_

"_Lioness' are proud, right?" Hermione asked._

_Vie nodded, but Tracey answered, "Yes, lioness are protective, noble, powerful, territorial, ferocious, confident, and passionate."_

"_Don't forget the fiery temper." The three girls turned to see Harry and Neville walking down the stairs. Vie mock growled._

_Hermione laughed, "The Grizzly Bear?"_

_Neville blushed, "It has multiple meanings…"_

_Tracey laughed, "One of which if feminine and mothering."_

_Harry smiled, "Neville, however, is a Grizzly bear because Grizzly Bears are Masculine, as well, their patient, and connect with people easily, their confident and authoritive, their nurturing and protective, their brave, powerful, strong, generous, controlling, unpredictable, and courageous."_

"_Aw, Harry sounds like he's in love!" Tracey mocked, she was promptly tackled, and tickled until she couldn't breath and shouted, "MERCY!"_

"_Roger?" Hermione inquired. "What does the wolf symbolize?"_

"_Intelligence, cunning, loyalty, compassion, friendliness, generosity, and an obsessive protectiveness for their pack members, which really explains Roger exactly, I mean come on." Neville responded to her question._

_Harry, anticipating her next question, "Draco is cunning, intelligent, loyal, valiant, hesitant, he's the kind of person that you would really rather not make enemies with, he's fierce, self-confident and noble, hence the snow leopard."_

"_Plus, he's rather pretty." Tracey added, to which Vie and Hermione nodded._

"_In a feminine kind of way." Neville said with a wink._

"_Says the mother-bear." Vie jibed._

"_What about Cedric? And Luna?" Hermione continued._

"_A Tiger symbolizes strength, power, loyalty, generosity, protection, unpredictability, and calmness or anger; it really goes along with the unpredictable part of Ced's personality." Vie answered._

"_And finally, Luna," Neville answered, a tender grin on his face, "An arctic fox is her most common form because she's intelligent, foxes symbolize feminine magic, she's wild, she's free, she's witty and clever, and cunning. She's passionate, and expressive, and can be, at times, focused. Her second most common form is an albino peacock, and that's because Peacocks are said to have vision, glory, refinement, incorruptibility, guidance, protectiveness, and watchfulness." _

_Vie and Harry shared a grin at Neville's description of Luna._

"_Now, now, Neville, if you're starting to fall for my sister, I'll have to chaperone you two from now on." Vie said with a cheeky wink to which Neville blushed bright red and his turquoise eyes examined his very interesting socks._

"_I wonder what I would be…" Hermione mused._

"_You'll have to ask Luna when you meet her, she can always tell." Harry answered._

After Hermione found their secret, she, Vie, and Harry got closer. Harry and Hermione would always team up during classes, while Vie and Neville did. Hermione had observed during her time with the Argonauts, that Vie and Neville had a surprisingly close relationship. It was a rare occurrence to see Tracey and Draco apart in between classes. Neville and Vie spent the most time writing in their journals. Neville's was gold; Vie's was cream and crimson. (AN: Writing to Luna)

Currently, Hermione was getting her things and uniform out so she could shower and head down to breakfast. She walked over to Vie's bed, pulling the curtains open.

"Vie," Hermione said shaking her, "Vie! Wake up!"

Vie was still asleep, Hermione sighed and used a charm Harry had taught her to wake Vie up in the mornings, "_Aguamenti!" _

"AHH!" Vie shot up in bed, her long hair stuck to her face, "Hermione Granger, who the bloody hell taught you that charm?!"

"Harry, and don't cuss." Hermione admonished.

Vie smiled at her and said mockingly, "Yes, Mum."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Vie walked out of the girls' dormitory, bags on their shoulders. Harry, Henry, Neville, and Ron were at the bottom of the stairs.

Ron was ignoring at Harry, Harry was ignoring Ron, Harry, Ron, Neville and Henry were chatting politely.

"Morning, Boys!" Vie greeted cheerfully.

Henry, Harry, and Neville smiled brightly at her. Ron gave her a forced half-smile.

"Hello, Henry, Harry, Neville, Ronald." Hermione said diplomatically.

"Hey Mione!" Neville and Harry chorused.

"Hi Hermione!" Henry said slightly less enthusiastically.

"Hermione," Ron stated, "Morning."

"Let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry!" Henry announced.

"Marvelous idea!" Harry concurred, grabbing Vie's hand.

"Why do you always do that?" Henry asked, curious.

"Do what?" Harry cocked his head.

"Grab Vie's hand before you go anywhere." Henry pointed out.

"Habit, I guess, we've always done it." Harry shrugged.

"Why Henry, jealous?" Vie teased.

"Oh yes, absolutely stark raving mad with jealousy, I wish that I was as lucky to hold your hand whilst I walk you down to breakfast." Henry retorted in a fake-sorrowful tone.

"Well, since you put it like that…" Vie joked, "You just sound pathetic."

"Rejection!" Harry and Neville chorused.

Ron, oddly enough, was smiling throughout their banter. '_Hopefully, this little peace treaty he's working will go on for a while…'_ Harry thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was clenching his fists, breathing deeply. Lucius Malfoy was about to get an arse whooping courtesy of Harry Leo Black if he didn't back off.

"Golden Boy Black," Malfoy began, "H--"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Professor Snape swooping into the dungeons.

Sev called role, pausing at Lucius Malfoy's name and eyeing the boy suspiciously. To which Malfoy responded with a smug smile. Sev sneered at Henry Potters and Ron Weasleys names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Ron and Henry exchanged looks. Vie's face was expressionless, but her eyes were dancing with laughter. Harry glanced at Hermione next to him, who was sitting straight on the edge of her seat, eager to prove that she was not, in fact, a dunderhead. Neville, although he had brewed the potions before, looked slightly ill, he wasn't tops at potions.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Henry looked shocked and confused, "I don't know, sir."

Sev sneered, "Malfoy! Where would I find a bezoar?"

"An apothecary, sir." Malfoy responded arrogantly.

"Wrong. Black!" Sev barked, Harry looked at his godfather, waiting for his question, "What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Nothing at all, sir. They're the same thing also known as aconite." Harry answered.

Sev nearly smiled, "Correct, Mr. Black, a point to Gryffindor. For your information, Potter, adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would produce a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, and Mr. Malfoy, though I am sure that you could indeed find a bezoar in an apothecary, it was not the question. Bezoars are found in the stomach of a goat. A point from Slytherin and Gryffindor for your cheek and idiocy." Sev looked around the class, "Well, why aren't you copying this all down?!"

Much to Vie's disappointment, they were only making a simple potion to clear boils. Neville was ecstatic, however.

Harry and Hermione were paired together, while Henry and Ron were, Vie was paired with Pansy Parkinson, and Neville was paired with Seamus Finnegan.

Sev swept through the Potions classroom, criticizing almost everyone's potion, except for Harry's and Hermione's, Lucius and Rabastan's (who were brewing flawlessly) and Vie's and Pansy's.

Professor Snape was praising Vie when Neville shouted, "NO!" to his partner, Seamus didn't catch himself in time, and the next thing anybody knew, the cauldron had melted, sending an acid green slime everywhere, burning holes in peoples shoes. Neville was covered in angry red boils, moaning in pain.

"Idiot boy!" Severus barked at Seamus examining Neville's boils with the utmost care, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Seamus nodded, intimidated.

"Ms. Romanov, Mr. Black, please take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing." Sev said in his uncaring-Professor-ly tone.

Vie and Harry carefully supported Neville carrying him out of the classroom.

Once the door to the class had closed, Vie and Harry scanned the corridor before performing a minor healing spell and placing Neville on a magic stretcher, as to make the journey to Madam Pomphery more comfortable.

"I'm never letting Seamus touch our potions again." Neville vowed.

Vie and Harry winced in sympathy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Back, Fang, Back! Yer silly beast!" Hagrid boomed at the massive boarhound.

Hagrid opened the door, ushering Harry, Hermione, and Draco inside.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry and Draco called jovially.

"Hello." Hermione muttered.

"Make yerselves at home." Draco began scratching Fangs ears.

They took their seats before hearing another knock at the door and Fang going crazy, again.

Hagrid pushed the massive dog away, opening it to reveal Ron and Henry.

"Hello there, Henry!"

"Hey, Hagrid!" Henry greeted happily, "This is Ron." He introduced his red-haired, freckled friend.

Henry and Ron stepped in, Henry's face lit up when he saw Harry.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hey, Henry, Ron!" Harry greeted.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said, noticing Ron's red hair and freckles. Ron nodded, cheeks red.

"I spend half me life, chasin' yer brothers away from the Forbidden Forest."

Hagrid served tea and rock cakes, which everyone pretended to enjoy, and asked them about their first week. Soon the subject turned to Potions' class, more specifically, Professor Snape.

"He REALLY seems to hate me though!" Henry shouted.

"Nonsense, Professor Snape don't like any of the students." Hagrid said.

"Slimy git." Ron grumbled.

Draco looked indignant, "Excuse me, but that happens to be MY FATHER!"

Hagrid blushed, "Yer can't deny he really don't like the students, Draco, 'specially the Gryffindors."

"He likes Vie, Harry, and Neville, and he's okay with Hermione," Draco looked apologetically at his new friend, "He hasn't had the opportunity to get to know you yet."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Harry glanced over at the Daily Prophet whilst Hagrid changed the topic…

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at

Gringott's on 31st July, widely believed to

be the work of Dark wizards and witches

unknown…

The article went on to say that nothing had been stolen from the vault in question, given that it had been emptied earlier that same day.

"Harry?" Draco called impatiently.

"Yeah?" Harry glanced up to see everyone looking at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, someone went to a lot of trouble to break into the Gringotts vault right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And it had to be a professional or at least someone very powerful or highly trained, but they vault was empty when they got there. I was just thinking, why risk it if you don't know what you're trying to steal is really there?" Harry pondered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Flying?! With the Slytherins?! Are they mad?!" Neville shouted.

The first year Gryffindors stared at Neville, shocked by his outburst.

He put on a mocking voice, " 'Oh yes, we'll put the Slytherins and the Gryffindors together to learn to fly, no matter that their RIVALS, no matter that there's just the slightest chance that someone might BREAK THEIR NECK! OH NO NOTHING COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG WHEN YOU PUT INEXPERIENCED FLYERS THAT HATE EACH OTHER TOGETHER!'"

Harry and Vie stared at him, heads tilted for a moment before bursting out in uninhibited fits of laughter.

The first year Gryffindors, including Hermione, were now whipping their heads back and forth between a fuming Neville and the hysterical Vie and Harry.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Neville shouted.

"Ca-ca-can't!" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Agh!" Neville growled in annoyance before smiling evilly and whipping out his wand, Harry and Vie's laughing subsided, "I'll give you to the count of three to run, one, two…"

Vie and Harry were up and out the door before he got to three.

"THREE!" Neville exclaimed chasing after his friends.

Once the three of them were out of the common room, everyone was glancing at each other, somewhat fearfully somewhat amused.

"Those three are bonkers." Dean declared.

The first year Gryffindors nodded with fervor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The much dreaded day had arrived. Well, much dreaded to Neville and Hermione, not so much to everyone else…

Breakfast in the great hall was continuing just like any other day.

"Vie, are you actually awake?" Harry asked the girl who had her head lying in her arms on the table.

"Sort of." Came muffled, tired reply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just have some coffee?"

Vie looked up at him, "Why does it matter? I'm sleeping over here."

"Because we have flying today and I'd rather not have you falling of your broom because you fell asleep." Harry answered frustrated.

"I knew you cared." Vie joked, her eyelids drooping.

Harry shook his head and poured coffee into the sleepy-girls cup.

"Drink." Harry ordered.

"Yes, Master." Vie quipped.

Hermione had her nose buried in a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Harry sighed, "Mione, you won't learn to fly from reading that."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"No, flying is natural; you have to learn through experience, not through books." Harry responded kindly, "And not everyone is good at it, Vie isn't."

Vie shook her head vehemently, "Not in the slightest. I can BARELY stay on a broom, let alone control one."

Ron, Seamus, and Henry were talking about Quidditch three seats down from Harry. Everyone from Wizarding Families did. Even Roger and Cedric, who were both on their house-teams, and had been since second year; Cedric as seeker, and Roger as chaser, discussed it frequently. Dean had compared Quidditch and Football (soccer), prompting Ron to argue with him, and prod his West Ham poster, attempting to get the players to move.

Owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters. Harry had two letters. Draco, Tracey, Vie, Cedric, and Roger all received the same, except Draco had a package from Narcissa, and everyone else's letters came from different people. Hermione received a letter, from what Harry assumed was her parents. Neville received two letters, and a package.

He looked down at the parcel suspiciously, he opened it, only to find a note on top, "Ah, Gran Augusta." Neville announced.

Vie eyebrows knit together, "The Grandma that's always calling you a squib?"

Neville snorted bitterly, "That's the one. She's a dear old woman."

"What did she send you?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville rifled through the box and pulled out, "A remembrall."

Vie and Harry couldn't hold in their chuckles.

"I've never understood those damned things." Harry said, eyeing the instrument.

"What do you mean?" Dean cut in.

"Well, they tell you that you're forgetting something, but they don't tell you what, rather unhelpful if I do say so myself." Harry replied.

Vie nodded vigorously, then before any one had time to do anything, a hand snatched the remembrall from Neville, who responded by pulling out his wand and taking a defensive position against the 'threat'.

He came face-to-face with Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy; they're goons hanging behind them, attempting to look menacing. Little did they know, Neville could whoop the living daylights out of them.

"_Accio!_" A familiar voice drawled, "Honestly, Lucky, if you want one so bad, write home to Daddy and ask him to get you one." The remembrall was safely resting in Draco's hand, his wand out, and a full-fledged sneer on his aristocratic face.

"Draco, I believe he's mentioned quite a few times before, it isn't Lucky, it's Lucius." Rabastan said his voice full of contempt.

"Oh, but, Rabs, where is the fun in that?" Vie cut in.

Nothing else could occur, Professor McGonagall was over in a flash, and ordered the students to dissipate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Put your hand over the room and say 'Up'!"

"Up!" Harry summoned his broom, which jumped eagerly into his hand. His was one of the few that did, Lucius and Henry's did as well.

"Up!" Neville tried again his voice quivering.

Eventually, everyone's brooms were in their hands. Although, Vie was eyeing her broom in aversion and loathing.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three, two …"

Neville, having gotten exceedingly nervous during Madam Hooch's monologue, kicked off the ground harder than necessary.

"You boy! Come back down here!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Neville's broom was going out of control, rising higher, the speed steadily increasing.

Hermione, Henry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors looked frightened; Harry and Vie had their wands out prepared to stop him at a moments notice.

The broom zoomed around the courtyard.

Finally, Neville lost hold of his broom, and plummeted to the ground. Vie and Harry slowed him, but there was still the sickening crack of his wrist as he hit the ground.

Harry and Vie were the first ones over, followed by Madam Hooch.

"Good Merlin, Neville, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Neville said, his face beat red with embarrassment.

"Tsk-tsk, broken wrist, come on boy, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing…" Madam Hooch said.

"I'm coming with you." Vie interjected firmly.

Madam Hooch nodded, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground, if I find a single one of you in the air when I get back, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy had burst into laughter with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Did you see his face, the cry baby." Malfoy quipped.

"I don't remember seeing him crying, though if you don't shut you're trap you'll be." Harry stated dangerously.

Before anything else could be done, Rabastan picked up something, Harry looked at it closely—Neville's Remembrall.

"It's that thing Neville's Grandmother sent him." Malfoy said smiling nastily, as Rabastan tossed it to him.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry told him calmly.

"No, I don't think I will."

Harry growled menacingly, "Give it here, or I'll make you."

Malfoy climbed on his broom and soared upward, "Good luck." He sneered.

Harry climbed on his broom, Hermione ran over and grabbed his arm, "Harry, no, you heard what Madam Hooch said…"

Harry took off before she could finish.

"No Crabbe, No Goyle, No Rabastan, No Teachers. Just you, me, a whole lot of empty air and a sudden stop. Care to challenge me up here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy paled, before his pointed fast yet again twisted in a smug smirk, "You want the remembrall so bad? Catch it."

And with that he threw the Remembrall. Harry sped after it, diving. Wind whistling through his hair, his heart beating with exhilaration, and totally focused on the small, glittering object ahead of him. He got closer and closer to the ground, but before he could hit, he sharply pulled the broom up, clutching the Remembrall, slowing down and toppling smoothly off his broom.

"HARRY BLACK!" Harry turned to see his irate Grams striding his way, "I never…In all my time as a teacher, what were you thinking?!"

"Please, Professor, Harry was just--" Parvati started.

"Be quiet Miss Patil." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"But Malfoy--"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Follow Me Mr. Black."

"Really, though, Professor it wasn't his fault--"

"Mr. Potter, be quiet! All of you be quiet! Mr. Black, follow me!" McGonagall ordered.

Harry waved solemnly at his fellow Gryffindors. Harry almost hexed Malfoy when he smirked in his direction.

Once Harry and his Grams were out of earshot and view of the other students…

"Harry Leo Black!" His Grams exclaimed pulling him into a crushing embrace, "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?! You could've been killed…Never been so worried in my life!" Minerva rambled.

"I'm fine, Grams, Malfoy was being a git." Harry soothed.

"You shouldn't have done it none-the-less!" Minerva scolded.

"So, what's my punishment?" Harry asked nervously.

His Grams smiled, and blushed, "I was going to suggest you to Wood as a seeker."

Harry laughed heartily, "Really?"

"Yes." Minerva admitted sheepishly, "We haven't had a decent seeker since Charlie Weasley, and if Severus wins one more time…"

Harry smiled, "I accept, now shall we go talk to Wood?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Having a last meal, Black?" Malfoy said coolly.

"Ah, Malfoy, so brave when you have you're back up and are firmly on the ground, but _really_ you're just a scared little girl, aren't you?" Harry jibed.

"I resent that, I'm little and I'm a girl, and I could kick his ass." Vie stated.

"That, you could, Vie." Fred concurred.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "Does Black need his girlfriend to defend him?"

"I could take you anytime, anywhere, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Fine, Wizards Duel. Midnight." Malfoy challenged.

"Oh no, Malfoy, if we're having a Wizards Duel, we'll do it properly, with parents consent, in the light of day." Harry said, quite aware that Malfoy wouldn't show.

Malfoy's face twisted in rage, "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and reckless."

"And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be SLY." Harry retorted, "Perhaps you should challenge someone you have a CHANCE at beating."

"Maybe I should challenge a Weasley then. Merlin knows the lot of them don't have an ounce of brains." Malfoy quipped.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron, Fred, and George shouted almost in chorus.

"I could beat you any day." Ron said.

"Fine, same challenge, Wizards Duel, Midnight in the Trophy Room." Malfoy bated.

"Accepted, Henry's my second, who's yours?" Ron returned.

"Rabastan. See you there, Weasel." Malfoy said returning to the Slytherin table.

Harry groaned, placing his head in his hands, "You know it's a trap right?"

"I don't need your help, Black." Ron seethed, apparently the short-lived truce had ended.

Harry rolled his eyes, returning to his conversation with Vie, Fred, and George. Hermione and Draco were in the Library with Roger, apparently, and Neville and Tracey were in the Greenhouses with Cedric, helping him with extra credit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was warm, sleeping peacefully when he heard his curtains yanked open and a very panicked Vie whisper-shout, "Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes to see Vie clad in her pajama pants and tank top, biting her lip nervously, "What?" He asked his voice scratchy.

"Mione isn't in our dorm; I think she followed Henry and Ron."

Harry shot out of bed, pulling on his black converse, "Nev!" Harry whisper shouted, after casting silencing charms on Seamus and Deans beds.

Neville's head groggily peaked through his curtains, "What?"

"Mione followed Ron and Henry." Harry said hurriedly.

Neville's reaction was very similar to Harry's.

The three ran out of the boy's dormitory, and into the Common Room.

"Should we use the cloak?" Neville asked.

"No, I don't want to have to explain to Henry why I have it if he sees it." Harry answered.

"Their in the trophy room, Harry and I will be able to feel it if Filch gets close." Vie said, pulling Harry and Neville out of the common room.

They continued silently, walking fast, jogging at times, until they heard panicked running, and saw Mrs. Norris.

"Filch is nearby," Harry stated as they followed Hermione, Henry, and Ron.

They saw Filch go the other way. Harry and Vie felt Hermione, Henry, and Ron's panicked feelings, apparently thinking that _they _were Filch. They heard Hermione unlock the door. They saw the three enter a door, and close it behind them. They recognized the door.

"Shit!" Neville exclaimed as they pulled the door open to see a vicious Cerberus lunging at the three first-years. Neville grabbed Ron, Vie grabbed Hermione, Harry stood in front of Henry pushing him out the door, and slamming it behind them.

Hermione looked as if she were about to speak, but after seeing the look on the three Argonaut's faces, thought better of it.

"Gryffindor, Common Room. Now." Neville growled.

Vie went first, Neville ran with the three, with Harry trailing behind.

The journey to the tower was a quiet one, upon reaching the Common room the Fat Lady looked at them, mystified, "Where on earth have you all been?" Taking in the sight of the three, panting, and sweaty scared students in their bathrobes, and three composed, livid students wearing just their pajamas.

"Never mind that, Pig Snout." Harry said.

The portrait swung open, the six scrambled inside, Hermione, Ron, and Henry scurrying and collapsing into arm chairs, Harry pacing, Vie sitting on the coffee table, and Neville leaning against the wall.

Silence reigned for ten minutes or so before Hermione spoke, "The dog was guarding something. It was standing on a trap door…" She stopped, looking at her new and only friends.

"Do you even realize how much danger you put yourselves in tonight?" Harry's voice was even.

"You're not my mother, Black; I don't have to get a talking to by you." Ron said, obviously not happy that he was about to get admonished by someone his own age.

"For once, Ronald, shut up." Vie snarled.

Harry sighed and continued, "We told you, it was a trap. We know Malfoy a bit better than you and even if we didn't, you should have realized he would do something like this, he is after all a Slytherin, and he would be cunning enough to realize that getting you caught out after hours would do much more than dueling you. Though it was stupid of you to accept a duel against him, as well."

"Why? I could have beaten him." Ron stated indignant.

"You're underestimating your opponent." Neville began, "Malfoy was raised by a powerful Dark Wizard, who, no doubt, TAUGHT his son at least a few dark spells. Malfoy, while he is a prat, is intelligent, and reasonably strong, magic wise."

Vie continued, "My guess is, if he did show up, he would have bombarded the two of you with hexes and curses before you could draw your wands. It wouldn't have been fair. He wouldn't have fought fair."

Henry blanched, apparently realizing how bad it could have been.

"Next, if Filch had caught you, you would have been in detention for a long time, and Professor McGonagall would have taken off at least fifty points each." Harry admonished, he turned to Hermione.

"Don't look at me; I was just trying to stop them." Hermione defended.

"No, Hermione, it is not your job to tell them what to do. If they wanted to be git's and get themselves in trouble, and quite possibly killed, it had nothing to do with you. You could have gotten hurt."

"Harry…" Hermione began, on the verge of tears.

"No, Hermione, as your friend, it is well with in my rights to tell you when you've done something incredibly stupid, you shouldn't have followed. If Malfoy had been there, and Ron and Henry were incapacitated, he wouldn't have been hesitant to do the same to you. Malfoy is an elitist, Hermione, you shouldn't be around him alone, he may be all talk, but I'd bet all the gold in Gringotts he knows some dangerous spells." Harry said.

"You three should go to bed. We've got class tomorrow." Vie stated coldly.

The three nodded, Hermione went straight to the girl's dorm, and Ron went straight to the boys. Henry paused, "Thanks, you guys."

"Our pleasure, Henry." Vie said in subdued kindness, with Harry and Neville nodding in agreement.

Harry disappeared up the stairs.

"Damnit." Neville breathed.

"You're telling me." Vie responded, "I think I may kill Uncle Albus."

"He's the Headmaster, Vie, he didn't have to tell us anything." Harry defended his Grandpa.

"He could have let us know what was going on." Vie snapped.

"It's none of our business if he doesn't choose to make it so."

"Mione is right though, the dog was guarding something." Neville added.

"I'd bet my life it has something to do with the break-in at Gringotts. Hagrid retrieved something for Professor Dumbledore the same day Gringotts was broken into. And it said that the vault had been emptied early that same day." Harry said.

"Oh my god." Vie sighed.

"What?" Neville and Harry chorused.

"Fluffy."

"That pup that Hagrid got a while back?" Neville asked.

"Oh my god, that was Fluffy." Harry said in realization.

"Merlin, why would Hagrid get a Cerberus pup?" Neville questioned rhetorically.

"It's Hagrid, Nev." Harry stated in an obvious tone.

"Depending on its importance, there must be other things then Fluffy guarding whatever it is." Vie mused. "Maybe that's why Uncle Sev was so busy this summer…"

"Maybe, but I think we should go to bed. We'll assemble the Argonauts tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Should we get Luna here?" Neville asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

The three Argonauts said their goodnights, and went to bed. Little did they know two red haired boys, one bright and one dark, were listening in on their conversation…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The seven Argonauts paced nervously in the Marauder Quarters, having written Luna, telling her the password to the Floo and the specific time to meet them there, were waiting for the girl in question to arrive.

The fire flared, Luna stepped out, brushing herself off.

"LULU!" Vie shouted, pouncing on her, though she was younger, taller sister.

"VIE!" Luna said with equal exuberance, "I've missed you so much! Lessons are quite terrible without you all!"

The Argonauts each greeted Luna, Neville with enthusiasm matching Vie's.

Harry began by recounting the events of last night.

"There's a Cerberus in the school?" Cedric inquired, dumbstruck.

"Yes, Hagrid's puppy, Fluffy, to be exact." Neville answered, "And apparently Fluffy grew up to be a very angry, very vicious doggy."

"What do we think it's guarding?" Luna questioned her voice airy and light.

"Well, it has to be something powerful, dangerous, or valuable, or a combination of all three. Otherwise, Grandpa wouldn't go to the trouble of protecting it, especially if the protections were a danger to the students." Harry stated.

"And whatever it was, we think someone tried to steal it from Gringotts, so we know someone's after it, as well." Vie added.

"Also, we believe that there are multiple teachers' protections guarding it." Neville said; the three Gryffindor Argonauts had worked that out at breakfast. Hermione wasn't talking to them, whether it be from anger or embarrassment, they didn't know.

"The vault number was 713." Tracey recalled, "Hagrid said he was retrieving something for Uncle Albus."

"713 is in the high-security area." Roger stated.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"One, because the paper said so, and two, because I've seen the floor plan of Gringotts." Roger answered.

"How?" Seven voices nearly chorused.

"When we were doing the O.W.L.S at the Ministry, I finished early and the architecture-records lady let me have a look." Roger said.

"Alright, so we know it's important, we know it was in a high security vault, we know it's got protection and we know someone is after it." Cedric summarized.

"You know what this means?" Vie asked.

"A hell of a lot of recon." (AN: Reconnaissance) Draco groaned.

"Right. Well then, ask questions that won't be noticed, I don't want anyone finding out we know about this." Harry ordered.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"If they didn't tell us, then we don't tell them." Harry stated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mate, calm down, there not bad people, Honestly!" Henry tried to convince his friend yet again.

"They're hiding something, Henry…I just don't know what it is yet." Ron said while pacing, "You heard them last night. 'We'll assemble the Argonauts.' Who are these Argonauts and why are they at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." Henry sighed.

"Also, have you ever noticed how they always seem to be doing strange things? And the way they act around each other…it's like…it's like…"

"What, Ron? What is it like?" Henry questioned impatiently.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not just a friend-relationship." Ron stated.

"Does it matter any way? It's not like we're going to do anything about it, no matter what!" Henry said.

"I think we should." Ron argued.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just watch them…maybe follow them, see what they're up to." Ron suggested.

"No way, Ron, I'm not stalking them. If anything else weird happens, then alright, I'll help you follow them, but until then, no way." Henry said.

"Fine, until something else happens." Ron conceded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The end of September and October passed quickly, Harry had Quidditch practice three nights a week, his Grams had bought him a Nimbus Two-Thousand, the fastest model yet, and gotten a special allowance for him, a first year, to own a broom. Classes were easy, since Harry had already covered the curricula. Hermione had spoken to them two days after the 'incident', but had no interest, whatsoever in what the dog was guarding. Henry and Ron had been discussing it. Ron hated Harry and Vie more than ever and now shot them suspicious glares. The first years had a surprising amount of homework. Much to Harry's disappointment, Vie was hanging around Fred and George more often, not that he was jealous, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend. The reconnaissance they had begun over a month ago was getting them absolutely no where. No one had figured ANYTHING out yet.

Very early on Halloween Morning, which had always been a dark day for Sirius and Remus; Harry made his way to the Marauder Quarters, only to find a sobbing Lily Potter in an alcove in the corridor.

"Professor Potter?" He said softly, not wanting to startle the poor woman.

She looked up sniffling, trying to blot away her tears on her robe, "Oh, hello, Harry, dear."

"Professor, are you alright?"

Lily nodded, her long red hair bouncing prettily, her almond shaped emerald green eyes red and puffy, "Just bad memories." She looked up, strong waves of pain, regret, and sadness rolled off her, "Some very bad memories, and some very bad mistakes." She broke off in tears again.

Harry felt torn, part of him wanted to shout at her, tell her she should have thought about that then, and run to his dads, and part of him wanted to console her. He decided the former would be cruel.

He cautiously pulled the woman into a hug, upon which she leaned in heavily, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry stroked her hair, soothing her.

Finally, she squeezed him, and pulled back from the embrace, "You're such a good boy, Sirius and Remus really should be proud of how you turned out. It's a credit to how you were raised." The words, 'I wish I could have been there' were left unsaid, partly due to what Sirius and Remus would do to Lily and partly because she only had herself to blame. Every Halloween, and July 31st and Christmas and Easter, Lily would cry for the son she didn't know, she would cry because she was too foolish to make the right decision, but mostly, she would cry because she would give anything for just one more chance, but knew she would never get one.

"Thank you, Professor Potter, and if you'll excuse me, I really must be going. My parents are waiting." Harry stated, to which Lily winced. Harry had been quite aware that sentence was a low blow, but he couldn't resist, after all, no one forced her and James to give him up. That was there own decision, and no matter how much they regretted it, it didn't take it back. And it didn't change the fact that Remus and Sirius were his parents now. Not them. They had Henry and Jasmine.

Lily nodded, "Of course, Harry, I'll see you at the feast." She pulled him into a hug, mouthing the words 'I love you, son' so that Harry couldn't see.

Harry walked stiffly away from Lily, his own eyes a bit cloudy, anger boiling inside of him.

He entered his father's Quarters to see a morose Sirius and Remus at the table. '_They lost all their friends, but each other today._' Harry thought.

"Hi." Harry didn't realize he was so upset until he heard his own voice.

Sirius and Remus looked at him concerned.

"Pup? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, springing up from his chair and pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry knew it was childish, but he couldn't help himself, he buried his face in his fathers shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and cried.

Sirius and Remus were getting more and more alarmed as Harry's sobs continued.

"Why didn't they want me?" Harry asked, his voice heavy.

"Oh cub." Remus moaned.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Harry said between sobs.

"Pup, you didn't do anything wrong, it was them. They were selfish and cruel. They didn't realize they were making the worst decision of their lives." Sirius whispered to his son.

Harry's crying subsided and he looked at his fathers guiltily, "I'm sorry, I know that sometimes you doubt that I want you two as parents," Sirius looked down, his pale blue eyes brimming with tears, "You couldn't be more wrong, by the way, I love you both, and I love that you're my parents, but it's hard to know that…" Harry gulped, "that someone who was supposed to love me could just…stop…" More tears fell at this sentence, "I just don't understand it."

"Cub, they didn't stop loving you. I'm sure of it," Sirius shot Remus a glare, "They still do. Their decision was foolish and hurtful, but Cub, don't let it hurt you. We love you, Albus loves you, Minerva loves you, Nicholas, Sev and Narcissa, Celia and Amos, Alice and Frank, and all the Argonauts they all love you. You're so wonderful; don't let their bad decisions make you doubt yourself, Cub." Remus pulled Harry from Sirius, burying him in his own crushing embrace.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded, resolved not to cry again. (AN: Not forever, by the way, just about this.)

"You two are okay?" Harry asked his Dad and Pa.

Sirius gave him a weak smile, Remus nodded sadly and answered, "We're okay, Cub, today's just a day to be mourn the things that could have been."

Harry nodded in understanding.

The door opened to reveal a somber Severus, who had come to check on his friends on their Dark day.

"Harry?" His godfather asked concerned.

Harry smiled tentatively, "Hey Sev."

"What's wrong?" Severus inquired, his concern still evident.

"Nothing, I'd better be getting to breakfast, Nev, Mione, and Vie are going to be wondering where I went." Harry answered, giving his Dad and Pa kisses on the foreheads and bone-crushing hugs. "See you later, Sev, Dad, Pa, Love you." He said after embracing his godfather, taking his leave quickly.

Once the door closed, Severus turned to his ex-enemies turned best friends, "I take it this had something to do with Lily and Potter?"

"Yes," Sirius began, motioning for his friend to sit, "Harry doesn't understand how they could abandon him."

"That makes two of us." Remus grumbled.

"Was he terribly upset about it?" Severus questioned.

"It's hard to say with Harry, but imagine what it must be like to know that you're parents gave you up because you were nearly murdered, and I'd bet my leg that Harry believes that Lily blamed him for everything that happened that night." Remus answered.

"She doesn't, does she?" Severus knew Lily had a catastrophic lapse in judgment, and was increasingly cold-hearted that night, but could she really blame the ending of her friendships, and the injuries, however small and harmless they may have been, of her other son that night on her little boy? '_No, Lily is most upset about the ending of her relationship with Harry that night._' Severus thought.

"That night, I believe she blamed Harry for Henry getting hurt, yes. She said it herself, Harry was marked, but Henry shouldn't have been hurt. Just Harry. If we hadn't known it was Pettigrew that betrayed us, I would have been sure it was her. Exchanging one child's life for the other, that sort of thing." Sirius commented bitterly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry took a seat next to Vie in the Great Hall, he noted, dully, that Henry was absent, as was Professor Potter. Vie didn't say anything, she just placed her hand in his, making it seem like she offering silent comfort to everyone else, but really allowing her to ask him what was wrong privately.

'_Har, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying._' Vie's voice said.

'_Just speculating to whether or not my birth parents despised me, Vie, nothing to worry about._' Harry attempted to joke, it did not work.

'_Oh, Har, I'm so sorry. I'd like to tell you that they didn't mean it, but then I'd be lying 'cos I really don't know. However, I can tell you that, if they did, they didn't have a reason to.' _Vie's voice was soft, and serious, a rare thing for her.

'_Let's not talk about this anymore, I don't want to think about them. Distract me._' Harry demanded.

Vie smiled a wicked smile, "I have a few ideas for a prank, care to join me?"

Harry was not normally one for pranking, but he really would do anything to get a good laugh today, "Alright, what are your ideas?"

"Well…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Vie were sitting in the Great Hall across from Hermione and Neville, facing the Slytherin table, and a few seats down from Ron, shaking with anticipation. Lunch continued normally until Lucius Malfoy stood up,

"I'm sleeping

And right in the middle of a good dream

When all at once I wake up

From something that keeps knockin' at my brain.

Before I go insane

I hold my pillow to my head

And spring up in my bed

Screaming out the words I dread:

"I think I love you!"

Lucius Malfoy's voice sang out. His face looked mortified.

The Hall was stunned into silence as Ron Weasley stood up,

"This morning

I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with

And so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And didn't I go and shout it

When you walked into the room.

"I think I love you!"

Ron's face looked equally horrified. It was short lived, as Ron and Malfoy broke out into chorus,

"I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way.

Heeeeeeeyyyyy!"

By now, the students in the Hall had begun to clap along to the unfamiliar muggle song.

Ron and Lucius continued, now adding involuntary hip swivels and shimmying into the mix.

"I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way.

Believe me,

You really don't have to worry.

I only want to make you happy

And if you say,

"Hey, go away," I will

But I think better still,

I'd better stay around and love you.

Do you think I have a case?

Let me ask you to your face:

Do you think you love me?

'Cos I think I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The two ended the song pointing at each other, red in the face, and looking as if they were planning to vomit and run from the room, the order was exchangeable. The Great Hall erupted into applause, many of the teachers were trying their hardest not to outright laugh. Sirius hadn't been so reserved, he was rolling on the floor, as were, Draco, Cedric, Neville, Fred, George, and Vie. Harry, Roger, Remus, Henry, and Tracey were in their seats, but had tears of mirth rolling down their faces. Percy, Albus, Minerva, and Hermione were trying their bests to not look amused, but were failing, miserably.

"Th-tha-that was excellent." Vie managed to gasp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Hermione, Neville, Vie, and he entered Charms; Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face from lunch. (AN: Because Halloweens a big Holiday in the Wizarding World, classes don't start till after lunch, and their cut short.)

"Hello, Class! Today, you will be learning the levitation charm!" To demonstrate he levitated someone's toad familiar around the room. "Your partners are, Miss Abbott and Miss Romanov, Mister Black and Mister Potter, Miss Bones and Miss Brown, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, Mister Macmillan and Miss Patil, Mister Finnegan and Mister Flinch-Fletchley, Mister Longbottom and Miss Von Heston, Mister Hopkins, Miss Jones, and Mister Moon, please." Flitwick announced.

Harry and Henry were one of the few happy with the arrangements; Neville, Tracey, Hannah, and Vie were the others. Hermione and Ron looked equally disgruntled.

"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Flitwick squeaked, and it took everything in Harry's power not to laugh, he glanced at Vie and Neville (who had equally dirty minds) they were biting their cheeks as well. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And enunciation is important, too. Never forget the Wizard Baruffio, who said an 's' instead of an 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"Why don't you try first?" Harry suggested to Henry.

"Right, _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Henry said, nothing happened.

Harry helped him, distracted two times, the first being when Seamus got impatient, prodded his feather, and set it on fire, the second being when he and Henry saw Ron waving his arms about, frustrated.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"Stop!" Hermione snapped, "You're saying it wrong! It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o­_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron growled back at the brainy girl.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione said with perfect pronunciation, levitating her feather perfectly.

"Well done!" The tiny Professor squeaked, clapping, "Look here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it!"

Henry, Harry, Neville, Vie, Tracey, Hermione, and Hannah were the only ones to have accomplished the spell by the end of the class.

Ron, apparently, wasn't in the best of moods.

Harry, Tracey, Vie, Hermione, and Neville were a few paces behind Ron and Henry when the overheard Ron say to his best friend, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare honestly. I bet Black, Romanov, and Neville only hang around her out of pity, insufferable know-it-all that she is."

The Argonauts turned to see Hermione's tearful eyes before she pushed herself through the crowd and ran down the corridor.

Harry, with Neville, Tracey, and Vie in tow, walked up to Ron, slamming him against the far wall, "She tried to help you, you stupid prat. She tried to help you and you insulted her for it!" Harry pointed his wand at Ron, and wordlessly changed his hair a bright neon-pink.

He turned to Vie and Neville, "Come on, let's go find her."

The three stormed off faintly hearing Ron shout, "I'll get you for this, Black!"

They came to the Girl's restroom and Vie turned to the two boys, "Perhaps we should go in." Gesturing to Tracey and herself, "You two are boys after all."

Neville shook his head, "No, we're coming in too, she's our friend."

They pushed their way through the door, "Mione?" Harry called out.

Hermione, upon hearing the voice, opened the stall door and poked her head out, "Harry? Neville? What are you doing in a girls bathroom?"

"Well, we couldn't just let you cry in here, now could we?" Neville asked rhetorically.

Hermione sniffled.

"Mione, don't listen to the git, you're not insufferable, you're smart and you're kind. And it's his fault if he was too stupid to see it." Harry said.

"Merlin, Harry, could you have used a bigger cliché?" Tracey teased, "Listen, Mione, Ron's an idiot, and look at him, he's only got Henry. You've got Neville, Harry, Roger, Vie, Dray, and Cedric. And we all love you, you're an unofficial Argonaut."

"Exactly. And to be quite honest, who on god's green earth would listen to what the Weasel says?" Vie added.

Hermione stilled, "You called him the Weasel."

"Er…yeah?" Vie answered unsure.

"Malfoy calls him the Weasel, you shouldn't." Hermione accused.

Tracey and Vie looked like they were about to protest so Harry cut in, "You're right, Mione, we shouldn't use it."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, I've been in a girl's bathroom way to long for my taste, what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand?" Neville said.

Vie shook her head, "We've really got to stop allowing you to watch American TV."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Halloween feast was spectacular. Word had it that Ron Weasley and his faithful friend were hiding in the boy's bathroom because Ron was too afraid to leave, due to his screaming pink hair. This was no issue until—

"Troll! In the Dungeons! Troll, in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell yelled, stutter mysteriously absent, "I thought you ought to know!" Before collapsing into a dead faint.

The Hall went into utter pandemonium, students screaming until the Headmaster stood up, "SILENCE!" You could have heard a pin drop, "Now, Prefects please lead your houses back to your dormitories, the feasts will continue there. Go now. Professors, please follow me."

The Gryffindor Prefect, Percy, called out, "Follow me! This way!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Harry muttered.

"What?" Neville asked, panicked.

"Ron and Henry—they don't know!" Harry whisper-shouted.

"Oh Merlin, alright, come on, let's go save their asses." Vie said, ushering them to a door that led out of the Hall. Upon getting out the door, the realized regrettably, Hermione had followed.

"What?" She asked.

"You weren't supposed to follow!" Neville sternly spoke.

"Well, I can't go back now. If you're going, I'm going." Hermione stated.

Harry sighed, "Fine, but stay behind us, at all times, and stay close."

They had begun nearing the Boys Lavatory when a horrible smell assaulted them.

Tremulous footsteps and grunting reached their ears.

"Well, it would appear that the thrice-damned troll has left the dungeons." Neville whispered.

The troll was truly hideous. It was dull, granite grey. Its legs were short, it's body was boulder sized, and it's head looked severely mis-sized for it's body. It headed through a door. More specifically, the door to the boys' lavatory. Two identical terror-filled shrieks responded.

Neville, Harry, and Vie ran towards the bathroom, Hermione trailing behind.

The troll was raising its large club in the air as they entered, attempting to smash Ron and Henry, who were up against the far wall, Ron still had his hair flaming pink. Harry vaguely thought, '_What a way to go. Hiding in the bathroom, hair neon pink._'

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, sending the only spell he could think of.

It didn't do anything except cause the troll to misaim and hit the sinks, causing rubble to fly everywhere and Vie to get knocked unconscious by one of the larger pieces of debris (which hit her in the head.)

"SHIT!" Neville shouted, rushing over to Henry and Ron, attempting to get them out of harms way.

He had guided them halfway across the chamber when the Troll raised its club, ready to strike. Harry, in that moment, didn't something incredibly brave, and incredibly stupid. He ran and vaulted himself on to the Troll, accidentally sticking his wand up its nose. It subdued the great beast for moments only before he forcefully plucked Harry from its back and hung him upside down, bringing the club swinging at him full force. Harry had to do a curl-up to avoid being hit.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled.

"What?!" Neville yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Harry shouted back, not believing those six years of training hadn't taught them how to defeat a simple mountain troll.

Neville racked his brain before coming to the decision that it really couldn't do any harm, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Neville said pointing his wand at the club, which levitated above its owner before landing on the coconut sized head with a loud crack. Harry dropped to the ground, smacking his head hard, and crawling away so that he was not smashed when the troll fell. When it did, Harry pulled himself up, touching his head tentatively, he felt something warm and sticky and pulled it back to reveal, "Yep, blood."

Hermione, Ron, and Henry were pale, staring wide-eyed at the scene.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked when she regained her voice.

"No, just knocked out. Bastard." Neville spat at the troll, kneeling next to Vie before swooping the unconscious girl up in his arms.

Harry retrieved his wand and washed it off in one of the remaining sinks before performing the counter-charm on Ron's hair.

"Thanks." Ron muttered sincerely.

"No problem." Harry said.

"I suppose we should get out of here, the teachers…" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Sirius, Remus, Lily, Minerva, Sev, and Quirrell came running through the bathroom door, taking in the scene before them.

"Wha-wha-what happened here?" Minerva said, sounding a great deal like Quirrell.

"It was my fault, Professor," Hermione began, "I went looking for the troll, I've read about them and I thought I could handle it. I was wrong, if it wasn't for Henry, Ron, Vie, Neville, and Harry, I'd be dead."

Hermione received dumbfounded looks, but they quickly dissipated, so that the Professors wouldn't know they were lying.

"Potter and Weasley weren't at dinner, how did they get roped into this little rescue party?" Sev observed.

"We were on our way to the dorms when we saw Harry, Neville, and Vie." Henry answered.

Sev looked skeptical, but nodded.

Sirius was staring angrily at his son, Remus was looking at Harry concerned (having smelled the blood), and Lily looked on the verge of tears her eyes darting between Harry and Henry.

"Well, that was an extremely foolish thing for you to do to Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. I should be taking points away from you five, as well, but since you did save a fellow student, no matter how recklessly it was, you will each be rewarded five points, for sheer, dumb luck." Professor McGonagall said.

"Er…are we done here Professors?" Harry asked, feeling faint.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Black?" Sirius snarled.

"No reason, you'll just have to continue without me." And then the darkness claimed him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, do you agree that we should follow them?" Ron asked his friend quietly in the common room.

Henry nodded solemnly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black sat by his son's bed, staring at his boy unseeingly. His heart had done the minute waltz when he saw Harry in the bathroom with an unconscious troll. His heart had nearly stopped beating all together when Harry lost consciousness himself. Nicholas was a few beds away, sitting next to Vie who had suffered a skull fracture.

Harry, apparently, sustained a severe concussion.

Ron, Henry, Neville, and Hermione had run up to their dormitory upon being told by Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius?" He heard the soft tone of the Headmaster say behind him, "Sirius, you should get some sleep."

Sirius shook his head, "I'm staying with him."

The Headmaster nodded, and touched his lips to his grandson's forehead before departing.

Sirius sat in the chair, and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep…

_Sirius was at Lily and James' old house in Godrics Hollow, but it was empty. There was no furniture, nothing. He walked through the house, a sense of urgency building in his chest. He came to a door that declared 'Unwanted.' He threw open the door to see himself, Remus, and Harry._

_Remus was caged. Sirius was in a prison-outfit, unmoving. Harry was curled up in a corner. Three more figures entered the room: James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Voldemort._

"_You ruined everything Harry! He would have left us alone!" Lily screeched, Sirius tried to stop her, but his voice wouldn't work. He watched Harry shudder and cry unable to help._

"_Please, Mummy, no, I promise I'll be better! Please!" Harry pleaded._

_Lily looked at him scornfully. James was silent, his eyes apologetic, pleading before turning entertained and livid._

_Suddenly, Peter appeared in the cage with Remus, in no time at all, a silver dagger was driven through Remus' heart._

_Peter, Voldemort, Lily, and James laughed. It was Voldemort's turn to speak, "Oh, Black, do you care for the boy? Do you love him?" Voldemort sneered, "Love makes you weak. Here, I'll help you, I'll take away your weakness. Avada Kedavra!" A green-light consumed Harry, he sunk to the floor dead._

_Sirius tried to shriek, he cried, he tried to hit them, but nothing happened, he just mouthed 'Harry' over and over._

_James and Lily laughed, "The werewolf and the boy are dead, Black, what will you do now?!"_

'_No, no, no, Harry, Moony, Harry…' Sirius mouthed in despair._

_As sudden as they had appeared, Lily, James, Voldemort, and Peter disappeared. The prison-clothed Sirius awoke, he looked at his surroundings, taking in Remus' dead and bleeding body. Then he saw Harry, seemingly untouched. He ran over, "Harry," he shakily reached out, checking for a pulse. Upon finding none he howled in despair._

Sirius awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face, and his breathing heavy and erratic.

"Dad?" Harry asked looking at him concerned. Sirius flew to the bed, gathering the boy in his arms and pressing him against him. He buried his face in the raven black hair, crying.

The two sat like that, until Sirius peacefully drifted off, his arms wrapped snugly around Harry in the Hospital bed.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Was I too cruel to Ron in this chapter? The song, FYI, happens to be 'I think I love you.' Sang in Scream 2, which I watched recently and thought would be hilarious for Lucius and Ron to sing. By the way, you may ask, how did Harry and Vie get them to do that? I'm going to say by a potion, it seems like it would be the best answer. Sirius has nightmares about being Unwanted, by Harry or by Lily and James. He fears Voldemort killing Harry, and Harry being upset and not being able to comfort him. On 'TheHeartNeverLies442's' request I added the first part, explaining how Harry can be a multi-animagus, but not be a multi-animagus. Why did Hermione lie? She didn't want her friends to get in trouble. For hexing Ron or for going after Ron and Henry. I figured it would have been too easy for Vie to use her pain power on the Troll, so I had her be knocked out to make it a bit more of a struggle. And remember, Snape isn't a spy so he doesn't have to suck up to the Death Eaters children, and Lucius, even though he is his wife's son, is not a nice boy. Harry was upset because think about it, how would you like it if you found out your parents gave you up due to something you couldn't control _and_ in favor of your twin. Henry had told Ron to stop being so hostile, that's why he was behaving at the beginning of the chapter.

A question for you, my lovely readers…

Should Ron and Harry bury the hatchet and become friends?

Also, I was scheming earlier…and now the pairings are not going to be so cut and dry, there's going to be quite a bit of unrequited love. And a shocking Light/Dark pairing, not for some time of course!

**David** **Fishwick**: Thank you, I'll try my best: ]

**TheHeartNeverLies442**: Good! I'm glad I've got you addicted! It makes me happy. I hope my explanation ended your confusion! Thanks for the review!

**Mkitkat**: Yes, my family is insane, and that's just one incident! Luna's one of my favorites, too. I would have much preferred her ending up with Harry to Ginny. I really don't like that pairing. It's weird you know? And Fred and George will be frequent in this series, so will Luna, and Luna will keep her flighty personality, 'cos I love it. Thanks for the review!

**Stormshadow13**: Yes, she will. They'll start to include her more and more as the story progresses. Thanks!

**Teddytonks12**: Thank you:] Glad I could brighten your day!

**Nightwing509**: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WitchOfDarkness13**: Oh yes, and as you see, she continued to ask questions even after that night. Haha! Don't worry! I laughed while it was happening! Thanks for your review!

Next up… Quidditch, Desires, & Recon


	10. Chapter 9:Quidditch, Recon, & Desires

**Summary**: Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a castle full of other witches and wizards, his birth parents Lily and James are still alive raising their other children while in hiding. Follow Harry Black and friends throughout their childhood and first year at Hogwarts! (This will not be an evil Lily and James story. Nor will Henry be evil. They made a mistake and some people were too fast to act.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Quidditch, Desires, & Recon**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry woke the next morning in the Hospital Wing, his head was resting on his Dad's shoulder, and he was wrapped securely in his Dad's arms. '_Guess I'm not going anywhere…_'

He looked over to Vie's bed to see her Grandpapa asleep in the chair next to her. He watched her for a few minutes before she stirred and blearily opened her eyes. She seemed confused by her surroundings then turned her head, emerald and olive eyes locked.

"What the hell happened?" Vie asked.

"You were knocked unconscious about thirty seconds after walking into the bathroom; I've got to say Vie, that's a new record. Even for you."

Vie glared, "Me being knocked unconscious wouldn't have had anything to do with you trying to STUN the mountain troll? Would it?"

"Oh no, you tripped and hit your head." Harry told her with a straight face.

"Mhm." Vie muttered unconvincingly before sinking against her pillows.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

You would think after saving the stupid git's life, he would be grateful, but Ron Weasley was anything but. He often made comments attempting to get a rise out of Harry, Vie, Draco, and Tracey. And now, he was following them.

With November came the Quidditch season. Harry was training with the team so often that doing any investigation with the Argonauts had been difficult. In fact, he hadn't the time to ask anyone any questions or research anything. The first match was Saturday, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

When people had found out he would be playing seeker, many said he would be brilliant. Many said they would be running around beneath him, holding a mattress, the people who said that often got unpleasant hexes and jinxes from Vie, Draco, Cedric, or Neville. Lucius had gotten a particularly nasty hex from Neville, which had earned Neville his first detention with Professor Snape, given that he had seen it happen and refused to show favoritism to the Gryffindor house, even if the student happened to be his honorary nephew.

Harry, Vie, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the common room by the fire. Hermione was working on her homework. Vie and Neville were playing Wizards chess, tying at the moment. Harry was reading a Defense book he had borrowed from his Pa. The Portrait door flew open and Ron and Henry came running into the room. They plopped down on two chairs reasonably far away from the four, but were still close enough to be overheard.

"Did you see Snape's leg?" They heard Henry whisper.

"Yeah! It was all bloody! It looked like he got bit by something!" Ron whispered back.

Harry froze, '_Sev had been bit by something?_'

"You know what this means don't you?" Henry asked.

'_Bloody git doesn't know what sunlight means._' Harry thought.

"No." Ron whispered back.

'_Ha!_'

"It means Snape went near that three-headed dog! He must be after what it's guarding!" Henry said.

Ron gasped, "I bet he was the one who let the troll in!"

Harry beat his head against the back of his chair and inwardly groaned. '_Wonderful, now not only do WE have to figure out what Fluffy's guarding, we have to make sure those idiots don't try to find out and get themselves killed._'

Vie arched her back on the floor and pulled herself up, "Right, well I'm going to the Library, anyone want to come?" Neville and Harry recognized her tone. It wasn't a question.

"Yep!" The two boys said.

Hermione nodded and put her homework in her bag, "I'll just run this up to our dorm."

Vie nodded before getting close to Neville and Harry, "We're going to see Sev." Vie scribbled in her journal and tapped it to alert the others they had a message.

The boys nodded in response.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wait, where are we going? The Library is this way." Hermione said pointing in the other direction.

"We know, Mione, just trust us, okay?" Vie said.

"Alright…" Hermione responded hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you won't be in any danger…" Harry started.

"Don't promise that, Harry." Neville cut him off.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he may be in one of his foul moods. And in that case, we may indeed be in danger." Neville answered.

"Ah." Harry wasn't afraid of his godfather, no matter what mood he was in.

"Who may be in one of his foul moods?" Hermione inquired nervously.

"Er…Professor Snape…" Vie responded cautiously.

"Vie? Nev?" Came a girlish voice.

"Harry? Mione?" Came another young voice, though this one was male.

"You said it was urgent?" A slightly older male voice, all three voices overlapped.

The foursome turned to see Draco, Tracey, and Cedric.

"We're going to talk to Sev, where's Roger?" Harry said in a business-like tone.

Hurried footsteps and a shout of, "Right here!" alerted the seven of Roger's presence.

"We overheard Henry and Ron in the common room, apparently Sev got bit by Fluffy." Vie informed them before the eight made their way down the staircase.

"He what?!" Rang four exclamations in unison.

"Exactly. That's why we're going to talk to him." Neville stated.

The eight walked down to Sev's chambers, Harry said the password ('Salazar's Serpents.) The door swung open to reveal a comfortable earth-toned room. The great arm-chairs were a warm brown, the walls a deep green with paneled rich brown wood, it was surprisingly homey. Pictures of Draco, Narcissa, Sev, and Cassie lined the walls. Among the pictures were photos of Remus, Sirius, and Harry, and Albus and Minerva. On the mantle of the fireplace was a large photo with a cherry wood frame of the Argonaut family.

"Sev?" Harry called out cautiously.

A door opened and Severus came walking out, looking worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but not with us." Tracey said cryptically.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry did a quick wandless spell that pulled up his trouser leg and revealed nasty gashes, "Your leg. What happened?"

"It is none of your business, and you'd do best not to go looking into this matter." Severus stated coldly.

"Was it Fluffy?" Cedric asked kindly, not intimidated by Severus' dangerous tone.

"You know about Fluffy, do you?" Severus returned.

"If we didn't before, we do now." Roger teased.

Severus rolled his obsidian eyes, "Insolent boy," he muttered fondly.

Roger smiled brightly.

Severus scanned the eight faces—and paused, "Ms. Granger." He greeted politely with a nod.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Hermione responded respectfully.

"What is it you wanted to know about Fluffy?" Severus asked boldly, not bothering to dance around the subject like most adults would.

"Just what he's guarding and why it was in a high security vault." Harry said truthfully.

Vie looked at him crossly, "I thought you said we weren't supposed to ask obvious questions?"

"I changed tactics." Harry said with a lopsided grin to which Vie couldn't help but respond with a smile.

"You're a prat." Vie retorted.

"But I'm a loveable prat, right?" Harry teased back.

"Maybe, maybe not." Vie said turning her back childishly to him.

"Ahem." Severus cleared his throat, "Not that this school ground flirting isn't just enthralling, but I am rather busy, you know?"

"Doing what?" Cedric blurted out before adding a 'sir' for good measure.

"I have to brew a few potions for Poppy and one for Remus." Severus said emphasizing one as if the Argonauts (minus Hermione) didn't already know what that meant.

"I'll help!" Vie volunteered.

"I did not say I wanted help." Severus said with raised eyebrow.

Vie looked at him indignantly, "And I didn't say I wanted to go nine months brewing potions I mastered at the age of six, but sometimes we don't always get what we want."

Severus smiled at the aspiring Potions Mistress, "Fine, brat, you may help."

"And they'll be flawless, as usual." Vie said arrogantly.

Harry rolled his eyes; the girl had an ego the size of Australia when it came to Potions.

"So, Dad, are you going to tell us or not?" Draco said nudging his father.

"No, I am not. It is none of your business what the beast is guarding."

"Fine, any ideas on who's trying to steal it?" Harry asked.

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Yes, but that is a conversation we will have later with Albus and your mutts."

Harry nodded, knowing not to push the subject, "Fine, but you're letting Tracey heal that." Harry gestured to the gash.

"I was hoping that she would." Severus admitted in resignation.

Tracey smiled, "Sit down." She ordered. Severus complied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was staring at the breakfast placed in front of him by Cedric.

"Harry, everything will be fine, I remember my first game as a seeker…" Cedric began.

"You mean the one were a bludger broke two of your ribs and bruised your lung? THAT FIRST GAME?!!" Harry shouted hysterically. Many people were staring at him, and because he was the son of the tactless Sirius Black he yelled, glaring, "WHAT? Get back to your breakfast!"

"Harry, calm down…" Cedric started before getting cut off again.

"CALM DOWN?!" Harry yelled incredulously.

Vie sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, Harry." She said before Harry felt an unnatural calm spread through his body.

"Vie, stop it." Harry tried to growl.

"Agrippa, I hate that power. I hate not being able to feel what I want." Neville grumbled quietly. Cedric, Hermione, and Harry nodded fervently. Vie glared, but let the calming effect she was creating drop.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." Hermione said.

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast." Hermione wheedled.

"Aye, Harry, you'll be needin' your strength. Seekers always are the ones that get clobbered by the other team." Said an eyebrow-less Seamus. He was eyebrow-less because he attempted to turn water to rum, but it didn't work and it exploded, singeing off his eyebrows.

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry got along well with Seamus and Dean. Actually, he got a long well with all his dorm mates, except for Ron. _'The ginger-haired, ill-mannered git._' Harry thought glancing at the boy who was stuffing his face grotesquely. Neville and Ron tolerated each other, and even made pleasant small talk, but then again, no one in the Gryffindor House disliked Neville. Tracey and Vie said it was because he was like a 'teddy bear'.

Vie got along well with Lavender and Parvati, though she complained about their overly-girlish attitudes. Hermione was tolerated by Lavender and Parvati, but they weren't keen on the brainy girl. Mione didn't exactly jump for joy when they were around either. Vie and Mione were close, however Mione and Harry were closer while Vie, when she wasn't with the Argonauts, spent her time with Fred and George.

Tracey had become good friends with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Draco didn't spend much time with any of the Ravenclaw's save for Roger. He hung out with Tracey, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne, mostly.

"Come on, Harry, just a bit of toast." Dean persuaded, Harry obliged taking a ripping bite out of the toast, "That's a good boy." Dean praised.

Harry playfully chided, "I'm not a puppy, Dean."

Vie, Cedric, and Neville broke out into laughter, followed by Hermione. Harry, having realized his error and that he could technically be considered a puppy or a dog, smiled at the irony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mount your brooms please." Said the hawk-like Madam Hooch who was refereeing the game.

Harry nervously climbed onto his Nimbus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the 'Black for President' flashing with a roaring lion and smiled. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione had made it. Dean had drawn the lion, Seamus and Parvati had done the letters, Lavender had created the border, and Hermione had charmed it so it flashed red and gold.

Cedric, Roger, Draco, Tracey, Vie, Neville, and surprisingly, Luna all sat in the Gryffindor stands. His Dad, Pa, Grandpa, Godfather, Uncle Nick, Aunt Cissa and Cassie, and Uncle Frank were all in the Teachers stand. Uncle Frank had said that Aunt Ally had wanted to be there, but was stuck at home with a nasty cold. Aunt Celia and Uncle Amos had stayed home with her.

Sixteen brooms rose high, high into the air, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson, Chaser for Gryffindor; she's rather good…and attractive, too." Lee Jordan commentated.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall admonished.

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee continued to commentate, at one point calling attention to the snitch. Harry and Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, sped off chasing after the winged golden ball. Harry was faster—he leant forward finger tips close—

WHAM!

Marcus Flint had purposefully blocked Harry and nearly sent Harry flying off his broom. Harry was holding on to his broom for dear life as the Gryffindors roared behind them.

Clear shouts of, "DIRTY CHEAT!" From his Dad, and "YOU FOUL GIT!" chorused by Neville, Cedric, and Vie, and "RED CARD!" from the football obsessed Dean.

Harry swung his leg back over his broom in time to hear Lee say, "So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating--"

"Jordan!" Minerva admonished half-heartedly.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul--"

"_I'm warning you…_" Minerva growled.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, a penalty is awarded to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.

The game continued, Harry dodged another bludger when his broom suddenly lurched dangerously. Harry gripped tightly and prayed it was a fluke. But then, it happened again. Then the broom veered completely out of control, bucking dangerously and zigzagging through the air.

It seemed no one noticed. '_Bet they'll notice when I fall to my death._' Harry thought, '_Cheerful thought, Harry._' He admonished himself.

After a few moments, it appeared people began to notice. Though this was little help as his broom had started to roll as well. It gave a particularly violent lurch and Harry slipped; now only holding on by a hand. '_All right, option one: Die. Option two: Transform and hope everyone thinks that Grams did some very impressive human transfiguration._'

Harry was opting for option two, but was giving the Argonauts a chance to absolve the situation before possibly exposing them all and giving Scrimgeour grounds for killing them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We need to do something." Roger said urgently.

"What can we do?" Cedric asked his brainy friend.

"Find out what or who is causing the broom to act that way." Draco answered.

"A jinx." Roger concluded, "A powerful one to override the safety charms on the Nimbus."

"Right, any ideas on who would cast the jinx?" Tracey asked hurriedly.

"Quirrell." Vie whispered having conjured binoculars, staring at the Professors stand.

"Quirrell?" Draco asked in surprise.

Luna nodded, using the binoculars Vie had conjured, "He's the only one muttering under his breath other than Sev."

"Vie, 'little torture tactic.'" Neville ordered.

Vie sighed and looked hesitant before smiling and looking conspiratorially towards her comrades. She stared at Quirrell for a few seconds before his cloak began smoking, slightly on fire causing him to fall, screaming. Vie grinned, "I think maybe I should let it go for a few minutes, you know a weenie roast…what do you think?"

The Argonauts snorted and rolled their eyes at her antics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few moments prior, Henry had snatched Hagrid's binoculars searching through the crowd, when he rested upon Professor Snape who was staring intently upon Harry, muttering under his breath, "Bugger."

"What?" Ron asked, Hermione was standing closest to them and turned to look at the boy, as well. Ron had apologized to Hermione and Hermione had occasionally helped the two with their homework.

"Snape, he's jinxing Harry's broom!"

Hermione pulled the binoculars from him and gasped.

"What should we do?!"

Before they could do anything, Quirrell fell to the ground rolling, surrounded by smoke, and screaming. He knocked over Snape while attempting to smother the flames. Hermione looked at Vie who was smiling wickedly, '_That girl can be really scary sometimes…_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had caught the Snitch, okay more like nearly swallowed, soon after his broom had stopped trying to make him give a sudden dismount mid-air. He was walking towards Hagrid's Hut with Hermione, Neville, Draco, Tracey, Cedric, and Roger. Uncle Nick was none to pleased that 'Genevieve' had set a teacher on fire so she was getting a thorough talking to. Vie joked about it being 'habit forming'.

Harry glanced behind him; sure enough Henry and the Red-Haired Weasel were following them. Harry groaned an elbowed Ced gesturing behind them.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, I think you've got yourself some stalkers." Cedric commented.

"I think maybe we should teach them a lesson…" Tracey suggested.

Harry grinned, "As much as I would like to, if we do it now they'll know it was us."

"Now? Is Harry scheming a way to get back at the Weasel?" Draco whispered to his friend.

"Why, yes Draco, I do believe I am."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trip to Hagrid's had certainly aided in their investigation. In all fairness, it had been rude of them to use Hagrid's tendency to slip with important information to their advantage, but no one ever said an investigating Argonaut was fair. And now they knew what ever Fluffy was guarding had something to do with Nicolas Flamel, but misfortunately, Henry and Ron were there, so now, the knew too…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry sat at breakfast the end of the Hufflepuff table with Roger, Cedric, Neville, Hermione, Vie, Draco, and Tracey. They had stopped receiving the bewildered stares of the other students for sitting at the different House tables. It was uncommon for people to do so, but after the third consecutive month, people had adapted.

"So, what're we planning to do to the Wea—to Weasley." Vie corrected her self, remembering that Hermione didn't approve oft that nickname.

"Something simple, yet hilarious for us and incredibly embarrassing for him." Draco said maniacally.

"Set him on fire?" Vie suggested to which Hermione gasped and Roger slapped the back of her head—hard. Vie rubbed her head, "Bloody Hell, you'd think I was being serious.

Harry grinned, "I've got it!"

"What's the plan?" Tracey inquired excitedly.

"It involves Ron, his face, a pillow, and a powerful sticking charm." Harry replied.

They all beamed exuberantly, with the exception of Hermione, who appeared a little less than pleased at the idea.

Neville noticed, "Mione, you don't like the prat do you?"

"Well, he has been nice ever since you saved him from the troll…"

"No, Hermione, he's been nice to you and Neville to try to get help on his homework and information on the Argonauts. He's been his normal jackass self to us." Draco explained, "Anyway, the git deserves it. He's stalking us."

"Henry should get pranked, too, in that case." Cedric added, taking a break in his eating, apparently his Wizarding etiquette classes with Cissa had paid off given that he wouldn't speak until he had finished chewing and swallowed.

"Merlin, Ced, how the hell can you eat that much?" Roger questioned staring at the disappearing mound of food on his best friend's plate.

"What do you mean? I'm a growing boy, and growing boys need their food."

"Yeah, a growing boy needs his food, but with the way you're eating you're going to be behind on physical training by months." Tracey pointed out.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that. There's a room here that changes into exactly what is needed, the Room of Requirement. My Dad told me about it, what do you say that we get in some training there tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yep, sounds good." Neville answered.

"Mhm." Vie and Draco chorused.

Tracey nodded, "I need a good workout."

Roger and Cedric nodded in unison.

"Can I come?" Hermione asked, "I'd really like to see you all train."

Roger beamed at the girl, "Course Mione, we'll even teach you some moves, if you'd like."

As she was about to reply, a snowy owl known as Hedwig swooped in, dropping a letter to her owner.

_Harry-_

_Your father, dad, godfather, and I are waiting in my office; we wish to speak with you. We'll send for the other Argonauts in a few. Please come alone._

_Love, Grandpa._

"I've got to go." Harry announced standing up, "Alone, you'll know why in a couple minutes."

Harry quickly walked to the Headmaster's office, silently pondering what he was being called there for. He went through everything bad he had done that week and the week before, but thankfully nothing he did could be traced back to him. At least he hoped so.

He reached the gargoyle, "Ice mice."

The gargoyle sprang to life and granted Harry entrance to the stone, revolving staircase. He climbed the stairs and waited patiently for them to stop before knocking on the heavy oak door to his Grandpa's office.

"Come in, Harry!" Albus called.

Harry stepped into his Grandpa's office, which never ceased to amaze him. There were so many beautiful, valuable objects. Fawkes was perched in the corner and cooed a greeting to Harry who replied with a smile.

"Hey Grandpa! Hey Dad, Pa, Sev!" Harry said helping himself to a Lemon Drop and conjuring himself a comfy chair.

Albus smiled brightly and conjured himself an over-stuffed arm chair.

"Dear Merlin, my son is turning into Albus Dumbledore!" Sirius teased shouting, "Someone get help! Quick, call a healer! CALL GILDEROY LOCKHART!"

Harry, Albus, Severus, and Remus laughed heartily.

"And just what, my dear boy, would be so horrible of your son turning into me?"

"The beards cute on you, Albus, however it would not be on an eleven year old." Sirius quipped.

"If you ever call Lockhart, I'll get Padfoot fixed, Dad." Harry stated.

The three men laughed while Sirius appeared hurt, "My own son, how could you even joke about doing that to me?! Don't you ever want little sisters and brothers!"

Harry shot his father a cheeky grin, "You'd have to date the woman more than a night."

"Not necessarily." Severus cut in, "And if I remember right, you're fathers girlfriends have had a few scares…"

"NO NEED TO TELL MY BABY ABOUT THIS!" Sirius yelled.

Harry chuckled, "Right, what is it we needed to talk about?"

"How about the fact you've only been at Hogwarts three months and have had two near-death experiences." Remus replied curtly.

"No I haven't!"

"So going after a mountain troll and nearly getting thrown off your broom mid-air aren't near-death experiences?" Remus asked.

"No, even if I did get bucked of my broom, I could have changed into my Phoenix form and flew to safety, and I didn't come close to dying with the troll, it was a concussion. I've had worse injuries walking into the kitchen at home."

"Yes, but only when your mutt of a father is trying to cook." Severus said softly.

"Hey! Could we lay off the insults for a time, please?" Sirius responded.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but no." Remus teased.

Sirius glared at his old friend then returned his attention back to Harry, "We know who's behind it…"

"Quirrell. Yeah, we all know, Vie and Luna saw him muttering the jinx." Harry said, "I've been trying to get a read on him but he's got some shields up that are preventing me. Every time I try all I get is an uneasy feeling and a headache."

"Uneasy feeling?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah, like there's something wrong. And there is, it's something about his aura that's giving me a bad feeling, but I don't know why because of his shields." Harry explained.

"What kind of shields are they, Harry?" Albus asked interestedly.

"A magical signature smothering shield, strong Occlumency shields, not even you could break the barrier, Grandpa, and one that prevents me from feeling his emotions. Any of them." Harry replied.

"Are they powerful?" The Headmaster questioned.

"Extremely, far beyond what Quirrell should be capable of."

"You have to fire him, Albus, he could be trying to assassinate Harry for Voldemort." Sirius said panicked.

Albus was about to reply when Harry answered for him, "Improbable, one, Quirrell's not old enough to be a death eater and two, Voldemort wouldn't let some one else kill me, no if I'm going to be murdered, **he** wants to be the one to do it."

"Very wise, Harry, that was almost exactly what I was going to say, and that I cannot fire him without proof of his wrong-doings."

"So we're just going to allow Quirrell to attempt to murder Harry?!" Severus said dangerously glaring at the boy in question and the Headmaster.

"Hardly, Severus," Albus responded, "we are going to assemble the Argonauts and we're all going to watch him very, very closely."

"Assemble school children and watch him. That's it?! THAT IS YOUR MASTER PLAN?!" Remus exclaimed, "Who's going to protect my cub?!"

"Pa!" Harry shouted gaining the lycan's attention, "First, I can take care of myself! Second, I'll be sure to always have Nev and Vie with me. The three of us together, Quirrell wouldn't stand a chance."

"Pup, I know you're all highly trained, but I'd feel better if it was more than just the three of you." Sirius pleaded, his voice containing a note Harry didn't quite understand.

"I can't ask Ced or Rog to accompany all the time--" Harry began before catching on, "Wait a minute, am I about to get a new pet?"

Sirius nodded excitedly, "Just for a while!"

"Uh-uh! Dad you can't be with me at all times during the day! You have to teach! This is preposterous!" Harry exclaimed.

"Would you be placated if another Argonaut accompanied Harry?" Albus asked.

"Four Argonauts?" Sirius pondered, "Yes, I'd feel better with four."

"Then Harry will indeed be getting a new pet." Albus said smiling benevolently.

Harry gasped in realization, "No way?!"

"Yes way, Harry, I daresay Vie and Neville will be ecstatic." Albus replied.

Comprehension dawned on Sirius and Remus, Severus had understood some time ago, but had already been comfortable with Vie and Neville guarding Harry as they were the two most-hot-headed of the Argonauts next to Cedric. Though having intelligent, observant Luna would no doubt aid them.

"You're bringing Luna here aren't you?" Remus asked, not pleased by the extra protection. He loved Luna, and she was a powerful witch, but he would have felt better if Cedric or Roger would have been the one to accompany Harry. They were older and stronger.

"Yes, Remus, I am." Albus stated jubilantly.

"I was hoping for Cedric or Roger to protect him…" Sirius grumbled.

"It is an unnecessary precaution to begin with; Vie and Neville are more than capable of defending Harry." Severus chided his best friend.

"Excuse me! Harry is more than capable at defending Harry!" Harry shouted indignantly.

Remus beamed at the boy, "Of course you can, Cub."

Harry glared, "Do not patronize me."

The men laughed.

"I suppose we should call the Argonauts up and ready a plan of action?" Severus asked.

Albus nodded, sucking on another Lemon drop.

"I'll call them up." Harry said taking out his scarlet and gold journal and writing in it.

"Do you always keep that on you?" Sirius asked.

"We all do. If we ever need each other, we're just a call away."

Harry tapped the journal and patiently waited, conjuring himself and his Grandpa, Dad, Pa, and Sev a cup of tea.

"Sev, could you please invite Vie down to work on some potions before she goes stir crazy and starts exploding objects in Gryffindor tower for fun?"

"Has she been doing that?" Sirius asked concernedly.

"No, but every night the fire creeps out of its grate bit by bit and she started doing so much Potions theory that she had to order new parchment."

"She'll make a terrific Potions Mistress." Severus answered proudly.

"Yep!" Harry agreed, "Oh! You should see the plants Neville's got in the green house…"

Harry launched into a full explanation of the tropical man-eating plant Neville had begun to raise and Albus had begun paling as the description continued. Neville had a habit of raising dangerous plants, he was like Hagrid in that sense; 'there just misunderstood!'

The door opened and the six Argonauts strode in.

"Neville Longbottom, you get that plant out of my green house!" Albus ordered.

Neville stopped causing Cedric to bump into him, but luckily Neville was just a few inches shorter and slightly more muscled than Cedric so he caught himself. Neville glared at his best friend, "Thank you, Harry."

"Sorry, mate!" Harry apologized quickly, "To be fair, I only told them because it's a REALLY cool plant."

Neville grumbled, "It's just misunderstood."

"It won't misunderstand when it swallows Pomona whole!" Sirius said hysterically.

"Oh! If we're planning on killing it, can I use it for something?" Vie asked.

"WE ARE NOT KILLING SEYMOUR!" Neville shouted, "I'll shrink him and send him home!"

"Oh no you won't! Not with Cassie at the Castle!" Severus replied loudly.

"Come on, Nev, the Carnivorous Venenum Orchid's poison is really rare!" Vie wheedled.

Severus looked interested, hoping for the elusive venom himself.

"What has Seymour ever done to you?!" Neville shouted.

Vie rubbed his arm comfortingly, "Nothing, Nev, I'd just like to cut off his head, drain him of his venom, and use his stem in my potions, that's all."

Neville growled, and Tracey slapped Vie upside the head, "That was hardly helpful!"

"OI! Shut it!" Cedric ordered, "Nev, when you go home for the Hols you will bring your plant with you and leave it in one of the Green houses with heavy wards so that Cassie cannot enter."

Neville nodded, "Until then I'll make Seymour hibernate."

"Great, now that we've solved the strange and the stupid, let's get back to the matter at hand." Roger drawled.

Draco grinned at his house-mate. The two were most alike in personality.

"To summarize, Quirrell's trying to kill me, I can't see his aura, he's got powerful shields up that he couldn't have created himself, Grandpa can't fire him without proof, and Luna's coming to Hogwarts as extra protection." Harry summed up.

The Argonauts all beamed exuberantly.

"Vie and Neville, you are to keep near Harry at all times. I do not care if you are planning on doing something else. Luna will be with you constantly as well. There will be no leaving him alone and unattended in case Quirrell tries again." Albus ordered. "Cedric, Roger, Tracey, and Draco, keep an eye out for Quirrell, let me know if he's acting stranger than usual."

"Oh yes, can't let little Harry alone because apparently I'm your average naive first year!" Harry grumbled.

"No, Harry, you are not. But even the best of wizards can be out done by those who are physically stronger than them." Severus placated the boy.

Harry sighed in resignation before an idea dawned on him, and he slyly pulled Vie by her wrist so she was sitting in the chair with him.

'_I just thought of something.'_

'_What?'_

'_Quirrell is after what Fluffy is guarding. He was at Diagon Alley the day Gringotts was broken into. He let the troll in.' _Harryreplied_._

'_Bloody Hell, Harry, we've __**got**__ to figure out what's down there.'_

'_I agree. Should we bring Mione in on it?'_

'_Yes. She'll definitely be a big help.'_

'_We'll start looking for Nicolas Flamel after the meeting.'_ Harry thought.

Vie responded, _'I know I've heard that name before…'_

'_Me too. I just don't know where.'_

Albus cleared his throat, "Would you two like to share?"

"Er…not especially…" Harry said.

Albus smiled benignly, his eyes dancing with twinkles, "As you wish. I believe this meeting is adjourned."

Harry leapt out of his chair, pulling Vie's hand causing her to catapult and nearly fall if Cedric hadn't caught her.

Harry hugged his Grandpa tightly, "Love you, Grandpa!"

"I love you too my boy."

The Argonauts said their goodbyes to the three men. Harry and Draco were the most exuberant, given their Dad's and Godfather's were there.

The seven took their leave, plotting once they were out of hearing range of the old Headmasters office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tracey and Draco were fencing. Neville was lifting heavy weights. Cedric was running on a magical treadmill. Roger was using a mechanical rowing machine. Harry was performing dueling exercises. Vie was doing difficult yoga stretches.

The room was large with a wood floor and mirrors lining the wall. A bar was attached to the wall as well, resembling a Ballet studio. There were weights, machines, dummies, punching bags, Pilate's equipment, yoga mats, and a small fencing platform.

Hermione was staring wide-eyed at the seven.

Tracey had her shiny black hair drawn into a high-bun atop her head wearing a purple t-shirt, black trainers, and black sweat pants. Draco wore a similar ensemble, but a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Roger had shed his shirt and was now wearing navy blue shorts and his white trainers only. Cedric, like Roger, was shirtless with his sweat pants and trainers. Harry had on a white shirt, black shorts, and trainers. Vie wore black leggings, a turquoise tank top, and was, at the time, barefoot to do her yoga, her white running shoes with a shiny gold stripe setting next to her orange mat, her hair in braids.

Hermione's clothes were something akin to the girls, but her sweat pants were a silvery-grey and her tank-top was crimson.

"Mione! Get a yoga mat, I'll teach you some stretches!" Vie called.

Hermione nodded and picked out a purple yoga mat, placing it next to Vie's.

Vie patiently went through the stretches with the girl, correcting her at times.

An hour or so later, Vie moved on to the punching bag, and Roger had talked her into learning a bit of fencing.

"Now, it's simple once you get some experience, just keep your guard up at all times, all right?" Roger said calmly.

"Okay…um the blades can't cut, can they?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, Mione, 'course not, there's a protection charm for the less experienced. Tracey and Draco, however, were dueling until first blood." Roger explained.

"First blood?" Hermione breathed out.

"Yeah, I'm just teaching you, trust me." Roger said with a reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded and returned a faint grin.

Eventually, Harry called everyone to a stop. Hermione was thoroughly exhausted, and hoping to return to Gryffindor Tower, but Harry had no such plans.

"We're going to spar, Mione, you may want to get against the far wall." Harry said gently.

"I'll go with her, we're an odd number, any how." Roger offered.

"All right, keep a shield up, would you? I don't want any stray spells hitting her." Harry stated sternly.

Roger snorted and said, "Like I'd let her get hurt."

Hermione smiled slightly and allowed Roger to lead her over to a corner where a small sofa was conjured along with water. The two sat, preparing to watch the duels.

"Who's going to duel who?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"They'll pair off by power-level. Harry and Vie, Draco and Cedric, Neville and Tracey." Roger rattled mundanely, "Tracey normally wins her duels against everyone, she's terrific at fencing, Draco is exceptional, but Cedric overpowers him normally and I think Vie has won a total of three duels against Harry, ever."

"Why does she duel him then, why not someone else?" Hermione questioned.

"She's closest to Harry's power-level. And other than Harry, he's the only person out of the group that has beaten her." Roger stated.

"Does she use her power while dueling?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh Merlin, no. Vie's never used that on a person."

As they were about to speak, Draco and Cedric's duel began. Spells flew back and forth, a multitude of colors. Draco and Cedric spun, rolled, and put up shields in defense, and threw powerful hexes, curses, and jinxes in offense. Soon the two were close enough to physically fight, which lasted only a few moments before Cedric was able to slam Draco into a wall and take his wand. He wasn't prepared, however, for Draco changing into his animagus form and pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground and gathering the wands himself before Incarcerating Cedric.

"Wow…" Hermione whispered.

"Was that the first duel you've seen?" Roger asked kindly.

Hermione nodded mutely, and inquired, "Would Malfoy and Ron's have been like that?"

"No!" Roger laughed, "No, it wouldn't have been as advanced. Our dueling level is at the level of an Auror or at the very least a highly experienced seventh year."

"Oh?" Hermione asked faintly watching Neville and Tracey's duel as it began with Tracey sending two stunners on either side of Neville, gauging his reactions.

"Yeah, for instance, Harry can four times out of ten, beat his Dad in a duel. Mind you, Sirius Black is a Dueling Master, one of the greatest in Britain." Roger informed the girl whilst Neville conjured a sword to counteract Tracey's blade, "We just need a bit more experience. We've already taken our O.W.L. tests and most of our N.E.W.T tests. In fact, by summer of third year, we'll have all our certifications, including Auror Certifications."

Hermione gaped at the boy until a cry of pain was heard from the dueling area, and Hermione turned to see Neville holding his shoulder, red faced, eyes shut, and jaw clenched in pain. Tracey's sword had entered the flesh. Tracey, having collected his wand first, gently pulled the blade out and set to work healing his shoulder, complete with a sling until it was entirely healed; the bleeding was for the most part stopped, at least so it wasn't at a dangerous level anymore, and the muscle and tissue would be completely healed by tomorrow night or the morning after. The couch was expanded and Tracey, Neville, Draco, and Cedric all moved behind the shield, strengthening it.

"To be safe," Cedric explained seeing the girl's confused look, "when Vie and Harry are dueling, it's just safer to stay the hell away."

Hermione blanched a pasty white color during Vie and Harry's duel. The two used all spells, save for Unforgivables (kindly explained by Draco), the elements, their animagus forms, swords, punches, and kicks. Vie at one point nearly had Harry, throwing a dagger which grazed his arm deeply, but Harry ignored it and changed into his phoenix form in order to be more elusive. He had appeared behind her, which she must have expected given that she turned and attempted a round house kick to his face. He grabbed her ankle, turning it sharply. A crack and a pained moan were heard from the small girl, but she quickly retaliated, sending a ricocheting spell at Harry sending him flying into the wall. Harry turned into a panther and Vie turned into a lioness and they fought for a while, but as Harry's panther was a great deal larger than the little lioness, Vie changed back, and sent powerful spells and fire at the panther that promptly returned to his human form and sent equally powerful spells in return. In the end, both had conjured swords and fought for a ten exhausting minutes. The duel ended in a tie given that they both brought their swords to the throat of their opponent, so neither had won.

"That…was…incredible." Hermione said in awe.

Roger nodded in agreement, "No matter how many times I see it, I never get used to those to dueling."

"Never." Cedric said in accord.

"Let's shower, I'm starving!" Neville boomed, and suddenly a girls shower room and a boy's shower room appeared, complete with laundered uniforms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was working in the Common room all alone the night of December 13th when he felt it…

Harry smiled, '_Snow…_'

He closed the book on the Potions essay he was working on and banished it to his room.

Harry raced out of the common room, heading down to the Great Hall where dinner was being held. Vie and Neville were planning to bring something back to him, but he could get some from the Kitchens later…

Harry ran into the Great Hall, approaching the Ravenclaw table first, pulling Draco's and Roger's arms, leading them to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables wordlessly. Many students, as well as teachers, stared bewildered at the student who had removed all the Argonauts from the Hall. Lily and numerous students rose from their seats and went to investigate what the eight were up to, but the Headmaster, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus all continued to eat and chat, knowing exactly what they were doing…

"Harry, do we have to do this EVERY year?" Tracey grumbled.

"Yes." Harry responded, his voice barely containing his excitement.

"Why?" Draco whined.

"Tradition!" Harry yelled, "We've done this since our VERY first winter together!"

Hermione appeared very confused but followed none-the-less.

"We were five! It was different then!" Draco exclaimed.

"I smelt it, and I can feel it, it's going to be AMAZING this year!"

"You can feel it because you're an Ice and Water elemental." Roger responded, never believing Harry's 'I can **smell** the snow coming' explanation.

"I can feel it because it's a magical experience and I'm not as jaded as you three." Harry said disapprovingly.

"You could at least let us get jackets!" Tracey bargained.

"No."

"We can use fire to keep us warm anyway, come on, guys, we always end up having fun!" Cedric said.

Draco, Tracey, and Roger complied silently.

Harry, Vie, Neville, and Cedric waited excitedly, heads inclined, staring at the sky. Draco and Tracey held on to each other, exaggerating their shivers. Roger crossed his arms and waited patiently for the inevitable. Hermione stood looking at all of them, confusion etched on her features.

Lily Potter, Henry Potter, Ron Weasley, and many other students stood in the great door way watching the seven, looking as confused as Hermione then it happened.

A few delicate white specks cascaded slowly to the ground.

Harry's smile widened and he whooped with joy.

"SNOW!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're out here to watch it snow?" Hermione asked incredulous.

Harry, Vie, Neville, and Cedric nodded energetically while Draco, Tracey, and Roger rolled their eyes and nodded at the ridiculous tradition.

"We've done this every year since we met." Roger explained, "Harry has an odd fascination with the snow."

More snowflakes swirled to the ground.

"Come on, Roger. You know you love it." Harry wheedled.

Roger bit back a smile, "I'll admit. It's pretty."

Vie grinned and waved her wand causing a large blanket with a warming charm to spread out on the ground.

Tracey rested her head against Draco's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, Vie jumped on Roger's back, Harry lay down on the ground and stared up at the sky, Neville and Cedric followed his example, and soon Vie had forced Roger and Mione to do the same. Eventually, Draco and Tracey complied.

Harry lay in the middle, Neville and Cedric on either side of him. Cedric had pulled Hermione into an impromptu hug when he noticed her shivering, so her head was currently lying on the third-year Hufflepuffs chest, Vie was lying comfortably against Rogers shoulder, his arm wrapped around his young friend, and Draco had his arms wrapped around Tracey, who was cuddled into the white-blonde haired boy.

And the eight stayed that way until their teeth were chattering, and Professor Potter forced them to go inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"ACHOO!" Vie sneezed, her nose red and wrapped in a scarlet blanket. She glared at the raven-haired boy next to her who was in a similar condition, "I hate you, Harry Leo Black."

"That's too bad, 'cos I love you, Genevieve Isabella Romanov." Harry replied, his nose stuffed making his voice sound nasal. (AN: From now on when ever Vie's full name is used her middle name will be just Isabella.)

Neville coughed loudly from his spot by the fire, "Harry, next year, you go by yourself you git."

Hermione came bounding into the Common room, she apparently had the world's best immune system given that she was the only one of the eight who hadn't came down with a nasty cold.

"Hurry up! You've already skipped one class today! We've got Potions!" Hermione exclaimed hurriedly.

Harry groaned, burying his face in a pillow.

"Shut up, Harry, it's your fault, git." Vie snapped.

"Brat."

"Ponce."

"Dumbass." Harry quipped.

"Jackass." Vie retorted.

"Oi! You're both arse's, now let's get to Potions." Neville said extricating himself from his blanket.

Vie and Harry glared vituperatively at their friend and complied.

They headed out the Common room door and made their way to the dungeons. Halfway through, Vie groaned.

"What's wrong, Vie?" Neville asked concernedly.

"I've got detention today!" Vie complained throwing her hands in the air.

Harry and Neville snickered while Hermione clucked in disapproval.

"Is it just me, or do you have detention a lot more than your average Hogwarts student?" Harry questioned amusedly.

Vie smiled impishly, "I can't help it if the Professors are all nutters."

"So you're saying you don't **deserve** the detentions your given?" Hermione asked.

"No, I do not, 'Mione." Vie declared.

"So you, Fred, and George didn't bewitch snowballs to bounce off the back of Professor Quirrell's turban?" Hermione inquired innocently.

"We did, but the git deserved it. The guy's tried to murder my best friend." Vie responded.

Hermione nodded with a grimace the mention of Professor Quirrell, before changing the subject, "Are you all staying for the Holidays?"

"Nope." Neville responded, "Mum, Dad, Rog, and I have to go to Gran Augusta's this Christmas.

Harry nodded, "I'll be staying here."

Vie said, "I'll be staying here, too, but I have to take a Portkey to Russia for a few days."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Grandpapa and I have been invited to the Russian Ministry's party." Vie answered dejectedly.

"Is it not fun?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No." Vie sighed, "It's a bunch of boring old purebloods."

"Yeah last time Vie went she knocked down a chandelier." Harry said, grinning.

"How?"

"Accidental Magic. Things were boring and I really wanted some action, wasn't really planning on bringing down a chandelier though. The Minister **still** hasn't quite forgiven me for that one yet." Vie replied.

"If I remember correctly, Uncle Nick scolded you for a good seven hours the next day, right?" Neville teased.

Vie narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy, "This coming from the boy who sent a butter dish flying and took out his Gran Augusta's entire porcelain plate collection?"

Neville blushed, "There were a few plates left."

Harry snickered.

"Shut up, Harry." Neville said, "You're not exactly innocent either! You shattered all the windows in our training room when the fencing teacher said you weren't working hard enough."

Harry grimaced, "I hated Monsieur Pierre."

Neville and Vie nodded fervently in agreement.

"So, Mione, what are you doing this Christmas?" Harry asked interestedly.

"I'm going home to see Mum and Dad! I can't wait to show them all I've learnt so far!" Hermione chirped, "Though I wish they could meet you all, as well."

"Maybe we can come over this summer." Vie suggested.

"Aren't you Ministry property during the summer?"

The three Argonauts snorted, but couldn't answer due to the fact they had just entered the potions classroom and Sev—Professor Snape really wasn't in a mood to be reckoned with.

Harry exhaled and watched his breath rise in the chilly air; he sneakily cast a warming charm on Hermione, Henry, Vie, and Neville.

Vie took her place next to Pansy while Neville sat cautiously next to Seamus. Harry and Hermione were seated at their desk.

"The potion you'll be making is on the board. You have an hour minutes to complete it then fifteen to allow it to set, you'll bottle it and give it to me then you can _get out._" Severus growled.

The class gathered their Potions ingredients. Harry and Hermione worked as a team while Neville and Vie took over their Potions for their partners.

Potions past without incident, and soon the class was all leaving the dungeons. Malfoy had stopped taunting Harry and had moved on to taunting Henry and Ron because he ALWAYS got a rise out of the boys.

Vie paused, waiting for Harry, Mione, and Neville to catch up before she motioned for Harry to stop, and flicked her wand, disappearing both their bags and hopping on his back.

"Where did you banish our bags?" Harry asked disinterestedly.

"Common room." Vie replied.

"Not feeling well, eh?" Harry inquired concernedly.

"No…" Vie groaned pitifully.

They came to a corridor blocked by a large Christmas tree, Weasley, Henry, Hagrid, Malfoy, Lestrange, and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy coldly drawled, "Are you trying to earn some money, Weasley? Hoping to be a game-keeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs, "WEASLEY!"

The four Argonauts waited patiently for the situation to dissipate rather than challenge Severus.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the Christmas tree, "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Never the less, Hagrid, fighting is not appropriate, no matter if he was provoked. Five points from Gryffindor, and one point from Slytherin." Severus stated to everyone's surprise, "Mr. Malfoy, it is not your job to critique other peoples family's, and it certainly won't gain you any points. Now get out of my sight. All of you." Severus growled.

Malfoy glared but scurried quickly along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Rabastan in the direction of the Slytherin Common room. Henry and Ron followed Hagrid as he continued dragging the tree.

"I'll get that slimy git, one of these days…I'll get him." Ron declared.

"I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The three were preparing to depart when Hagrid spotted the four.

"Hello, there, Vie, Harry, Neville, Hermione!" Hagrid called joyously.

"Hey, Hagrid!" The four chorused in nearly perfect unison.

"Want ter come ter the Great Hall with us?" Hagrid asked kindly.

"Sure, Hagrid!" Neville complied.

Vie rested her head against Harry's soft, black hair and closed her eyes.

They entered the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were busy with Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree—put it up in the corner over there would you?"

Harry jostled Vie to make the girl open her eyes and see the Great Hall. It looked magnificent, with festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no less than twelve Christmas trees stood around the room glittering with icicles, and some lit up with hundreds of candles.

Vie's eyes opened and then widened to a cartoon like state, "Wow!"

Harry nodded smiling. He loved Christmas.

"How many days yer got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one—you know Henry, we have thirty minutes before lunch; we should really be getting up to the library!" Ron said, sounding rather like Hermione.

Henry tore his eyes away from a large golden bubble blossoming out of Professor Flitwick's wand, "Oh, right!"

"The library? Just before the Holidays? Bit keen aren't yeh?" Hagrid inquired.

"Oh, we're not doing homework," Henry said brightly, "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

That got Harry, Neville, and Vie's attention, they snapped their heads around to look at the two, nearly groaning upon hearing they were trying to find out what the dog was guarding.

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked, "Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it! It's nothin' ter you what that dog is guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Piped in Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us a lot of trouble?" Henry continued, "We must have been through a thousand books already and we can't find his name anywhere. Just give us a hint, I know I've heard his name somewhere before."

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid said flatly.

"Just have to find it ourselves then!" Ron said, "See you at the library Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Maybe."

Ron nodded and he and Henry took their leave.

"I shouldn' have ever told 'em." Hagrid grumbled.

"Don't worry, Hagrid, we'll try to keep them from finding anything out." Harry soothed his half-giant friend.

"Thank yeh, Harry!" Hagrid said smiling, "Why don' yeh help decorate? I'm sure they'd let yeh, yeh know how an' everythin'."

"We'd really love to Hagrid, but we're supposed to be studying with Cedric, and Vie can't after lessons because she has detention today." Harry stated.

"Yeh have detention, _again_?" Hagrid asked disbelieving.

Vie defended herself, "It's really easy to get detention if your around the Weasley twins."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The eight Argonauts all sat in the Room of Requirement, scouring books. Luna had gotten to Hogwarts around an hour ago, and Hermione thought she was a tad insane because of all the 'imaginary' mythical creatures. When Hermione had said that a Crumple-horned Snorkack did not exist, Luna gently informed her that just because she hadn't read about it, doesn't mean it didn't exist. Vie was arriving from detention in twenty minutes, and so far, they hadn't found a thing on Nicolas Flamel.

Cedric jumped up from his position, throwing the book against the wall with all his strength, "I GIVE UP! THIS IS USELESS!"

"Cedric, you have all the patience of a five-year-old," Roger admonished, not bothering to look up from the old book, "Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."

"I hate that saying." Cedric growled.

"Like I care…" Roger muttered irritably.

"Shut it you two!" Harry snapped.

Cedric and Roger glared venomously.

"Merlin, what is it 'that time of the month'?" Harry teased.

Cedric smiled, "I don't remember getting a bite from Moony."

Harry laughed.

"Moony?" Hermione asked curiously. They had yet to tell her of Remus' condition.

"Er…yeah…" Harry struggled to find an excuse, "werewolf we met once…"

"Oh." Was all Hermione said, but she seemed to believe them.

They continued to work in silence. The Room of Requirement was circular this time, book shelves covered the far wall and a comfortable couch curved along the other. Roger leaned against the arm of the couch, surrounded by books. Tracey reclined against his legs, her own legs on Draco's lap. Hermione sat near Harry, both diligently buried in their research. Cedric was spread out on the floor, head resting on a book while he stared up at the ceiling. Finally, Neville lay against the far arm of the couch making enough room for Luna to lie next to him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, her long wavy hair splaying across his torso.

The door opened and a disgruntled, mumbling Vie stormed in.

"Stupid squib caretaker…should just…freaking cat…"

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the short girl half-amused, half-concerned by her mutterings.

"Is there a reason you're all staring at me?!" Vie attempted to shout, but apparently her cold had started taking her voice so it came out like a hoarse whisper.

"Didn't you miss me, sis?" Luna teased, though she did sound genuinely hurt by her sister's insincere greeting.

Vie grinned fondly at the girl, "Of course I did, Lulu, I just have the cold from hell is all."

Luna jumped from her place on the couch, causing Neville to fall hard on his face, and nearly tackled her sister.

Vie gave everyone a warm smile picked up a book and jumped into Harry's lap. Harry readjusted on the couch so the two were comfortable, the silence returned, everybody searching for answers when Vie scoffed and burst out laughing.

"Vie?" Roger asked hesitantly.

"This book is hardly informative!" Vie shouted her voice humored.

"Why? What did it say?" Neville asked, taking an interest.

"It's a book of a list of questions." Vie said giggling.

That did it, the tense atmosphere broke and chuckles were heard all around…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lie in front of the Common room fire, Cedric, Roger, Neville and Hermione had left a day ago, tonight Vie would be leaving, and Tracey, Luna, and Harry would be sleeping in the Marauder Quarters while Draco spent the night in the Snape Family Quarters with his parents and three-year-old sister. It was the first Christmas the Argonauts would be separated in six years.

"Miss Genevieve, are you ready yet?" Called out the fussy, tight-bunned German witch that Nicholas had hired to retrieve Vie.

Vie walked down the stairs, taking her time. She was dressed in muggle attire that made the woman purse her lips. Apparently, blue jeans and a scarlet long sleeved tee were not appreciated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist Madam Hesslingen." Vie said in her faint British accent with her French cutting through.

"It is Frau Hesslingen, Miss Genevieve." The woman sternly spoke.

"What's your first name, out of curiosity?" Harry called out from his position on the floor calling her attention to him.

"I don't believe my name is very important to you children. Miss Genevieve, if you don't hurry we'll miss the portkey!" Frau Hesslingen barked out.

"Good lord woman! Someone needs to pull that stick right out of your…."

Harry aimed a heavy book at the girls head before she could effectively start a fight with the woman.

"OW!" Vie hissed, pouting.

Fred gave the girl an embrace, '_That lasted a little longer than necessary…_' Harry voiced his opinion in his head.

"Au Revior, Fred!" Vie said with a kiss to his cheek before moving on to his brother George and repeating the action.

"Bye, Vie!" The brothers chorused.

"All right well, we're off, see you Christmas Day, Harry!" Vie said with a tight hug and a kiss to the forehead, "Love you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Love you too! Bring me back something from Russia!" He shouted.

"Will do!" Vie exclaimed in response.

Harry smiled brightly and sat down. A few moments later, he remembered something and he rose to his feet quickly and chased after the girl and the older woman.

He found them on the main staircase with a fifth year couple kissing near by, but he was still three flights up and decided he would just talk VERY loudly.

"DON'T DESTROY ANY PRICELESS CHANDELIERS THIS TIME!" Harry yelled.

"I'LL TRY BUT THE MINISTER'S FACE TURNED SUCH AN INTERESTING COLOR LAST TIME, I'M TEMPTED TO DO IT AGAIN!" Vie responded.

With that the woman and girl held on to an object and disappeared, Harry grinned, waved at the Slytherin couple—Flint and Tortocelli, he thought there names were…

"YOU'RE FLINT AND TORTOCELLI RIGHT?!" Harry shouted at the two.

Flint responded, "YEAH, MARCUS FLINT AND MARIANA TORTOCELLI, WHY?!"

"JUST CURIOUS, COULDN'T REMEMBER! HAVE YOU SEEN DRACO SNAPE ANYWHERE BY CHANCE?"

Flint nodded, "YEAH IN THE DUNGEONS WITH THE VON HESTON GIRL AND A FOX FOR SOME REASON!"

"IT'S DRACO'S CUDDLE PARTNER HE CAN'T SLEEP WITH OUT IT!" Harry retorted, and ran down the remaining steps.

"Seriously?" Mariana asked.

"No, but it'd be funny if it were true, wouldn't it?"

Mariana nodded.

"Well, then, Mariana, Marcus, it is okay if I call you that right?" Harry inquired.

"Sure, you're not too annoying of a lion, why not?" Marcus responded.

"Great, well Marcus, Mariana, I'll be taking my leave—carry on." Harry teased leaving the couple to their own devices.

Harry ran down to the dungeons, casting a 'Point Me' spell and hurriedly entered Sev's Quarters to find Luna, Tracey, and Draco playing with little Cassie, who then noticed Harry and walked quickly over to Harry.

"Hawwy! Guess what, Hawwy?! I miss'd you! I did, but Mummy said I has to wait to come see you 'cos yous in school!" Spoke the three-year-old straight black haired, blue eyed toddler.

"I missed you, too, little Cassie!" Harry chirped tickling the little girl while she squealed with laughter.

"Is it twue dat Dwaco is in Ravencwaw and not Swyzerin wike Mummy and Daddy?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Uh-huh, see Cassie, Draco's very smart, even if he does act like a git nineteen times out of twenty." Tracey answered patiently.

"Dwaco git?" Cassie inquired, tilting her head.

"NO CASSIE! I'm not a git, I'm your big brother? Remember kid?"

"I'm not stupid, Dwaco. You is zo." Cassie responded huffily.

"Luna, what in Merlin's name have you been teaching her?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Just a few well known facts…" Luna said with a teasing tone.

"Luna says you has haiw wike a giwl!" Cassie chirped.

"LUNA!" Draco shouted, "Stop spouting lies at my baby sister!"

"They aren't lies Draco, and I didn't say you had hair LIKE a girl, I said you take longer to do your hair than most girls!" Luna defended.

Harry and Tracey glanced at each other, amusement sparkling in emerald and violet eyes.

"Luna!" Draco said faking exasperation. Draco had a high tolerance for Luna's sense of humor. As they all did. She was the youngest of the Argonauts and as such, she was never on the receiving end of a hex or a smack for a joke she made. The others were not so lucky.

In fact, Cedric and Draco got hexed a bit more than the others, only because Cedric made inappropriate jibes at inapt times and Draco tended to mock Cedric, Harry, Vie, and Neville who each had hot tempers.

Roger and Tracey got hexed the least next to Luna. Roger, because his humor was usually funny and in the correct situations. Tracey was the most girlish of the group and therefore, many of the males found it rude to hex her, except Cedric and Harry (her adoptive siblings).

Vie and Harry got a number of hexes and mostly slaps upside the head but less than most due to the fact that their retaliation was motivation enough to let some things slide.

Harry sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find out who Nicolas Flamel is."

"Maybe we should just ask your Grandpa, Harry." Tracey suggested gently.

"No, if he wants to tell us, he will." Harry stated firmly.

Tracey sighed, "Right then. Shall we go to the library?"

Draco groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Why don't Dray and I stay down here and you and Tracey can go?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, see you all at dinner!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Maybe we aren't looking in the correct area?" Tracey said eyeing the Restricted Section.

"We'd need special permission…" Harry reminded her.

"Not if no one knows we're looking." Tracey said deviously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A late night stroll in your Invisibility Cloak…" Tracey recommended.

"The two of us?"

"Or just you." Tracey said, "Draco could spend the night in our room and create an illusion of you."

"Why wouldn't you come?" Harry asked disappointedly.

Tracey grinned, "Need someone to hold your hand, Harry?"

"Yeah that's it." Harry said sarcastically, "No, it's just been a while since you and I did anything together. If you remember right, we make a good team."

Tracey nodded, "We do. And it's not my fault you were sorted into the House of the Lions instead of Hufflepuff."

"Tracey, I think Hufflepuff would have been the last house I would go to." Harry stated seriously.

"Why? You're loyal and somewhat patient."

"Yeah, but I have qualities that override those two. I think the second choice for me would be Slytherin." Harry replied.

"Slytherin, really?" Tracey inquired unconvinced.

"Hat said so. Cunning and sly, but I, apparently, didn't have enough ambition."

"Oh…here I was thinking you'd be a Hufflepuff after Gryffindor…"

"Silly girl." Harry teased.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, after the adults fell asleep, Harry crept out of bed and threw on his Invisibility cloak, giving Draco the signal to create the illusion.

"Be back soon." Harry whispered.

"Be careful." Luna replied.

"I will, you sure you don't want to come, Trace?" Harry asked.

"Mhm, too tired." Tracey mumbled into her pillow.

"Right, see you in a bit." Harry whispered.

Harry stealthily moved out of the Marauders Quarters and through the many secret passages. He was half-way to the Library when he paused at a door. There was something about that door. For some reason—Merlin only knows—Harry had the strong urge to enter. He cautiously brought his hand to the handle and opened it, praying that it didn't squeak or alert someone of his after-hours stroll around the castle.

The room was large and nearly empty. It appeared to be an old classroom judging by the desks and chairs pushed up against the walls. Propped up against the wall facing him was a large Mirror. Harry glanced at it perplexedly. '_Why would a mirror be in an old classroom?_' Harry mused as he moved forward, wand out, and cloak on.

He read the inscription along the top read, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafruoyt on woshi" Harry grinned. His pa had told the Argonauts about a multitude of magical objects ranging from the Ravenclaws Diadem to Excalibur. The Mirror of Erised was among the tales of the magical and possibly mythical objects. '_At least I can tell Pa it's real…_'

He smiled to himself before his eyes were drawn to the reflection that the Mirror was casting.

Before him stood an older Harry Potter, possibly 15 or 16, grinning and laughing surrounded by the Argonauts, Hermione, and the Argonaut family. In Roger's hands was a paper, '_Contract fulfilled._' Neville and Luna looked at each other in simple adoration…as they so often did…Tracey ruffled Draco's hair and he scowled yet his silver eyes danced in mirth. His Grandpa, Dad, and Pa looked at him proudly, and Grandpa held a pair of woolen socks in his hands. '_Barmy coot would probably love them…Hm…_' Aunt Ally's face was bright and rosy, she was healthy again. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Sev held hands with little Cassie glancing up happily at them. Uncle Amos and Aunt Celia looked carefree and conversed happily with Uncle Nick and—Vie's Grandmama, Anastasia.

Vie beamed and—blew kisses at him. Cedric had his broom and was gesturing at Harry to go flying, as they so often did. Roger had a book in his hand, but would give Hermione side-glances when she wasn't looking back at him. Hermione, in the mirror, wasn't hesitant with any of the Argonauts, she smacked Vie's arm, she nudged Roger, and whispered things to Tracey that would make them giggle and look at Draco who would then narrow his eyes in suspicion. Whenever Nev and Luna weren't gazing at each other, Nev would throw his arm over Harry's shoulder and share a conspiratorial glance with him. Luna would hug her older sis, Vie, and beam content.

Harry couldn't help himself; he sat down in front of the mirror watching them. He felt like he could do that forever. They all seemed so happy, like the world was theirs. No Potters, Weasleys, or Malfoys to complicate matters…just the Argonaut family and Hermione Granger. And she fit nicely.

'_I wonder if the mirror is right about her and Rog…_' Harry contemplated.

After what only seemed like minutes to Harry, but was really hours, the draft of the Castle in winter had begun to take its toll on Harry. He was shivering and his lips were slowly turning blue. He was pulled out of his trance when he could no longer ignore the cold. He stood, spared the Mirror one last glance and fled from the classroom and into the Marauders Quarters.

Harry entered the room the four Argonauts were sleeping in. Draco and Tracey now were peacefully asleep in the bed that was meant for Tracey, Draco's bed was unoccupied. Tracey's face was blank in sleep, her hand lying on Draco's chest. Draco had and arm around her and the side of his face was pressed against the top of her head which was rested on his shoulder.

Harry nearly snorted, '_The mirror got those two spot on._'

Luna lay straight, but twitching slightly. Her eyebrows were knit and her lips slightly frowning. The moonlight illuminated her hair making it look like a silvery halo. In this light, her skin was nearly as pale as Vie's—and that was saying something. Her emotions were terror and sadness. She thrashed a little and Harry decided to intervene.

He sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her shoulder, "Luna!"

She shot awake, her eyes panicked and slightly teary before they filled with relief, "Har, you scared me!"

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare." Harry said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luna shook her head, "Just…just a recurring fear."

Harry sent her a questioning look.

Luna sighed, "I'm in a graveyard and…there are seven headstones…and…" A tear slipped down Luna's cheek, "you guys are my family…and I worry…you know?" With that Luna broke into quiet sobs, careful not to disturb Tracey or Draco.

Harry wrapped his arms around the distraught girl, "Ah, Lulu, we're not going anywhere."

Luna nodded but continued crying.

Harry drew her back and locked eyes with her, "Luna Soleil Lovegood, I promise on pain of death that if I have anything to say about it, you will never be left alone."

Luna nodded and leaned against Harry, who stroked her hair calmingly, "I love you, Lulu."

"Love you, too, Har." Luna mumbled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hadn't gotten a chance to go back and see the Mirror tonight. It was December 24th and his Dad had been adamant about sleeping in the living room. So there he sat on a suede and fleece blanket wearing his 'Christmas pajamas' staring amusedly at a laughing Muggle-Santa-Clause hat wearing Sirius, and a glaring elf-hated, pointed ear Remus. Luna was stifling giggles.

"Change me back, Sirius." Remus growled dangerously.

Sirius shook his head, eyes watering, "Now, Moony, elves are supposed to be cheerful!" Sirius hiccupped and laughed harder at Remus' snarl.

Remus looked pleadingly at Harry, "Harry, please, make him change me back."

Harry's lips twitched, and he did his best to look innocent, "Why? I rather like the pointed ears."

Luna burst out laughing and Sirius was now letting out harsh wheezes.

"Padfoot!" Remus shouted, "Breath you, silly mutt!"

Sirius gasped and tried to control himself but lost it again at the sight of Remus' green pointed, complete with a red pom-pom at the top, hat.

"I despise you, Sirius Orion Black." Remus said in a dangerous tone.

Sirius grinned impishly at Remus, "Aw, Moony, you know you love me."

"Maybe but I understand your mothers motivation to give you those initials. You really are a S.O.B."

Sirius sobered, "Don't bring my mother into this."

Remus suppressed a smirk at his ability to get Sirius to stop laughing, but knew it had been low to bring in Walburga Black—the most horrible, odious woman to have ever lived.

Harry took note of the dampening atmosphere and quickly changed the subject, "So, Dad, Pa, want to know a rumor that's circulating?"

Sirius nodded half-heartedly.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure if you should tell them that." Luna said smothering her laughter with her hand.

"Why what is it?" Sirius asked interestedly this time. Remus had his undivided attention on the two.

"Maybe you're right; after all they're liable to throw a fit." Harry answered grinning madly.

"Why? Why would we throw a fit?" Remus asked slightly alarmed.

"Well, word is that you and Uncle Padfoot, are well…lovers." Luna replied giggling.

Sirius gaped and Remus blanched.

"What?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah, quite a few girls were ranting about it actually. '_Why do all the cute ones have to be gay?!'_' Harry replied mocking a fourth year Hufflepuff he had overheard.

Remus' eyes narrowed, "You are telling them it's no true, right?"

Harry beamed, "Oh, but Pa, where would be the fun in that?"

"Harry Leo Black!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed jumping to their feet.

"Oh! That's another thing, they're wondering if his name will be changed to Harry Leo Lupin-Black or Black-Lupin after the bonding ceremony, have you thought about that yet?" Luna teased.

Remus and Sirius quickly glanced at each other than stared helplessly at the laughing pre-teens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry reluctantly succumbed to consciousness and opened his emerald eyes before closing them again and burrowing into his warm pillow.

"I think the Cub is up." Harry heard Remus whisper.

The next thing he knew someone was tickling his sides madly. He struggled until he could see the face of his assailant.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Luna sat up an angry-sleepy look on her face, she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Sirius' head—hard. He toppled a little and stared bewilderedly back to the usually passive girl.

"Lulu?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Shut up." Luna growled before throwing a blanket over her head and lying back down.

The portrait door swung open and Vie and a ruffled looking woman with a messy bun came striding in.

The woman turned to the girl, "Madam Romanov, I sincerely hope I never see you again." With that the woman high-tailed it out of the Marauders Quarters.

Vie chuckled and waved, "Au Revior, Madam Hesslingen!"

"IT'S FRAU!" They heard a disembodied heavily-German-accented voice screech back.

Luna and Harry jumped up and ran to greet their friend. Problem was, they both pounced at the same time.

All three fell to the ground, Vie on bottom with Harry and Luna lying on both arms and shoulders.

"Bloody hell! I missed you, too, but control yourselves, honestly!" Vie said fondly.

'_I've got something to show you!'_ Harry thought.

'_I found out who Flamel is!'_ Vie returned.

Harry stared down at her perplexedly.

"How?" He asked in wonder.

"I asked Monsieur Dubeaux!" Vie chirped, "Flamel is a French name so I just figured…"

"Flamel?" Remus cut in.

Harry groaned, "Freaking werewolf hearing."

Harry stood up quickly, pulling Vie and Luna with him.

"Yeah…er…we…" Harry stumbled attempting to think of a lie; unfortunately his Pa was giving him THAT look. The one that made it impossible, no matter how much effort was exerted, to lie.

Sirius sighed, "How did you find out?"

"We may have happened across Fluffy." Vie replied.

Sirius blanched, "What?"

"It's quite an entertaining story, actually." Luna said in her dreamiest, airiest voice. Her eyes were mildly unfocused and she had a silly grin on her face. Vie couldn't help it, she hugged her sister.

"Ah, Lulu, you're my favorite, you know that?" Vie said and kissed Luna's forehead.

"I'm everyone's favorite." Luna replied mocking the arrogant tone that Vie and Draco often used.

Harry grinned and put an arm around each girl's shoulder, "I say, we open gifts, what say you?"

"Dah." Vie spoke in the language she had been speaking for the last two days.

"So how did the party go this time?" Remus asked.

Vie groaned.

Sirius winced, "That bad?" Sirius, from his childhood, had grown very accustomed to pureblood parties.

"It was awful." Vie complained shaking her head.

"What happened this time?" Harry asked amused.

"Avrum Polk is trying to strike up a deal with Grandpapa for an arranged marriage between his son and me." Vie said sneering in distaste at 'Avrum' and 'son'.

Harry's stomach churned a little, "Not a looker is he?"

"He looks like an oompa loompa." Vie responded.

"Aw, come on, Vie, admit it Oompa Loompa's are damn sexy, what with their orange skin and green hair." Sirius teased.

"Oh yes, you know me, show me a singing midget in suspenders and I'll just throw it down with him right there." Vie retorted.

Remus' face scrunched up, "I didn't need to hear that."

Vie shrugged, "You're the one in a torrid affair with Uncle Padfoot."

Remus and Sirius spluttered while Harry and Luna snickered.

"I think it's time for presents." Sirius said scowling.

"I agree, Padfoot."

"I bet you two got each other a 'special' gift." Luna jibed with an exaggerated wink.

"LUNA!" Remus and Sirius shouted in shock.

Harry shook her head, "My, my, where has the time gone, just the other day she was an innocent little angel and now she's making lecherous comments about my two fathers."

Remus moved to protest.

"I'm so proud!" Vie said through fake tears.

"Bloody psychos." Sirius grumbled.

"Padfoot, language!" Remus admonished.

"Sorry, Moony…"

Harry promptly made a whip-movement and sound.

Sirius glared in response, "I miss my baby Harry."

"Because I was an adorable baby?" Harry offered.

"No. Baby Harry couldn't talk." Sirius smirked.

Harry stuck out his tongue.

"How mature." Sirius drawled.

"This coming from the man who's mocking his son."

Sirius narrowed his eyes before sticking out his tongue at the raven-haired boy.

Harry grinned, "Happy Christmas, Dad."

Sirius beamed lop-sided back, "Happy Christmas, Pup."

Harry tore into his gifts. He was interrupted by a small, bronze-haired figure tackling him.

"It's beautiful, Har!" Harry heard Vie whisper into his ear.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry returned, for Christmas he had gotten Vie a silver heart locket encrusted with rubies and a small black diamond.

"It's got spells on it to alert me if something's wrong." Harry said.

Vie smirked, "Great minds think alike."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Open your gift from me."

Harry picked up a package wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a big red bow. The box was wrapped, then taped shut, then spelled shut, then inside the box was another box, wrapped, taped shut, spelled shut, with another box inside that box, that was wrapped, taped, and spelled shut.

"Merlin! Did you do this to everyone?!" Harry asked in exasperation.

Vie smiled and gestured around the room to where everyone was trying to open brightly colored packages only to find that they were impossible to unwrap.

Harry finally came to a little white box and opened it to find a jade stone on a leathery chain. On the stone was an engraved Claddagh—love, friendship, and loyalty.

"The Argonauts all have one…though there's are all tigers eye, but you…well, I thought jade would suit you, Anywho…" Vie said, "If you're in trouble, I'll know."

"What do ours do?" Remus asked examining an amber wolf on a golden chain.

"Yours are Portkeys to the Headmasters office. If you're ever in trouble just say, 'Sur'." Vie answered.

"Why 'sur'?" Sirius asked.

"It's French for safe." Remus replied.

Harry grinned and kissed his friend on the cheek, "I love it, Vie, Merry Christmas."

Vie blushed a little, "Merry Christmas, Har."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long time of no updates! I was visiting my Great Grand-maman in Metz, France and every time I tried to use my laptop she told me it wasn't 'proper' for young ladies to spend so much time on the 'insipid' contraption. By the way: Vie is named after my Great Grand-maman, Genevieve Arielle…well mostly since Vie's name is Genevieve Isabella, but Anywho…so I'm a bit jet-lagged and I think it showed through the chapter….Next, my dearest readers, I need suggestions: how can I make absolutely sure that Vie and Tracey don't turn into Mary Sues? I don't want some annoying characters, so people give me some character flaws! And make suggestions! I'll be updating soon, I promise! In fact, I'm hoping to have finished this story and be moved onto the sequel by next week! I already have the end written after all…. :]

Stormshadow 13: I'm glad you enjoyed the song, I was laughing my ass off while I was writing it! I think it would mess with the rest of the plot if I had Ron just up and eat Fluffy, but never fear, I've done some brainstorming and Ron has a different future awaiting him. Enjoy and Thanks for your review! Leave another: ]

Vellouette: I won't make them friends, yet anyway…I was thinking that Ron would kind of be like Draco Malfoy from the Canon, enemies through school but amicable after the War. Good luck on your son's surgery! Enjoy the chapter and thanks!

Kristen Bradshaw: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks for the review!

David Fishwick: I'll update much sooner this time! Thanks and review again: ] please!

HHrbelong2gether: Who knows, maybe it will turn out to be your preferred pairing, I've been doing some thinking lately…but we'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for telling me about that song, it actually helped me get over some writers block in this story! Enjoy the chapter!

T: Haha! Thanks for the review!

Bananacupcakes: first of all: I love your name! second: I plan to: ] thanks for the review!

TheHeartNeverLies442: It makes me happy to know you're hooked: ] OH yes, that's about right, though they cause a little more trouble than that… I'm glad! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Fudge: er…sorry? But she's adjusting to the Argonauts it'll take her sometime but she'll get used to them and gain a larger part in the story and a more assertive character—as she does in the Canon.

WitchOfDarkness13: Now that you mentioned neon green I have the urge to write Ron in with various horrible-Harry-charmed hair colors:] Thanks for the review!

Kimberly: I'm glad: ] by the way, the name 'Kimberly' was Tracey's original name: ] haha! Thanks!

Hpswst101: He likes Neville, but I'll take your suggestion on the others just substitute Draco for Nev.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave me nice reviews please: ]


	11. Authors Note!

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long time no update. My grandmamma was diagnosed with and Auto-Immune disease and I've been taking care of her. This coupled with my studies no longer allows me to write this story, but…I've given it to a friend of mine. She's working on a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, but she agreed to take on the Harry Black series. I gave her all my notes and she is tweaking it a bit, but it will have the same characters just a bit different. The updates should be starting pretty soon. Her story will have the same title, Harry Black.

Her penname is C'est La Vivienne.

Thank you for all your reviews,

I really am sorry that I did not continue, but she's an exceptional fan fiction writer.

Love,

Ella


End file.
